


Apprentices, Abdications, and Ensigns

by SareksApprentice1960



Series: The Elisevah Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 73,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SareksApprentice1960/pseuds/SareksApprentice1960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is broken into three sections.  The first section begins where the story "A Journey Beyond Babel" ends and continues over a year.  Elisevah Organa has returned to Coruscant to resume her studies as a Jedi Padawan.  Elisevah Organa battles Bartokk Assassins and helps to protect Chancellor Valorum from assassins.  In the second section, Elisevah reunites with her old friends from the Enterprise.  There is a crisis on Naboo and a crisis on her home world of Alderaan.  Elisevah returns to Alderaan and her dying mother.  She abdicates and heads to Earth to attend the Starfleet Academy.  In the third section, the young Jedi is an Ensign aboard the Enterprise.  Will she find love with a proper young Russian Ensign?  Or maybe she's just using him for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

APPRENTICES  
Chapter One

The U.S.S. Enterprise floated in standard orbit above the terracotta-colored desert the planet of Vulcan. Only hours before, the Enterprise had returned Ambassador Sarek and his wife, Amanda and young aide, Princess Elisevah Organa to the planet after being away for several months. The ship had recovered the shuttlecraft that had taken the party down to the capital city, ShiKhar less than an hour ago. Captain James T. Kirk sat in his chair at the center of the Bridge. First Officer Spock was at his Science station and Pavel Chekov sat at Navigation. Lieutenant Bill Hadley was sitting in at the Helm and Nyota Uhura was at the Communication station. They were preparing to leave orbit to head out on another mapping expedition.   
The doors to the Bridge turbolift opened and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu walked out and stepped down next to Hadley. He tapped him on the shoulder and Hadley stood up from controls.   
Kirk turned and smiled, “Welcome back, Mr. Sulu. I trust that everything went well.”   
Sulu sat down and looked at the controls before turning to his captain. “Yes, sir. Very well. Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda were planning to return home when I left.” He returned his attentions to his control panel to study the new mission parameters.   
The proximity alert went off unexpectedly. “Mr. Spock, report,” Kirk asked.   
“The alert was triggered by a shuttle taking off planet, Captain.”   
Kirk turned around, “Put it on the screen, Mr. Spock.” The forward screen changed to reflect a rear view of a large red and white shuttle approaching from behind them.   
Sulu looked up, “Captain, that’s the Princess’ shuttle. I landed right next to it.”   
Uhura turned to around, “Captain I’m receiving a hail from the shuttle, Resolute, they have messages for us.”   
Kirk turned around, “Accept the messages, Lieutenant. And let the pilot know they triggered our proximity alert.”   
A few seconds later a button glowed on several consoles as the messages were received. Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, and the Captain all received messages from the shuttle. Kirk looked down in surprise. It was a short message from Elisevah thanking him for all he had done over the last few months. The messages to the other officers were more personal. The ship increased the distance between the two ships and then waggled the wings when it flew in front of them. Sulu smiled when he saw it; he had the feeling he might know the pilot.   
Chekov’s message was in Russian, or Elisevah’s best attempt at Russian. It was clumsy and childish in its misspellings but he knew she had written the message herself without the help of translators. He smiled proudly at Sulu, “She wrote it in Russian, for me!” 

The messages to Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov were only the first messages to arrive from Elisevah. She kept a regular correspondence with her friends every few days. Most of the messages were short but discussed issues of interest to each of the recipients. She discussed her latest pilot training with Sulu and she wrote to Uhura in Russian and received her replies in Coruscanti because Uhura was trying to learn a new language, too.   
To Pavel, she wrote about the music she was listening to and her explorations of Russian poetry and literature. She expressed how much she missed his company on a few occasions. He sent her some recordings of his playing piano. She was especially fond of his version of Mussorgsky’s “Pictures at an Exhibition”. After a couple of months had passed, Pavel mentioned someone named Martha. When he mentioned her a second time in a week, she stopped writing to him as regularly and the comments were strictly about music. He did not notice at first. He was too busy with pursuing Yeoman Martha Landon. Elisevah was not jealous; they had made no promises to each other and she was genuinely glad that he was moving on with his life. She asked Nyota about the relationship with Martha and she confirmed what Elisevah suspected. Nyota had nothing bad to say about the pretty, young yeoman but she was not optimistic for the relationship, either. Elisevah was very careful not to ask Sulu because she did not want put her friend in the position of seeming to have to choose one friend over another. She let him know she was aware of the romance but she made sure to let him know she was not jealous and wished them the best. 

After two months of irregular correspondence from Elisevah, Pavel finally noticed but he said nothing to Elisevah because it was her right to move on, too. He mentioned it to Hikaru, but he did not tell his friend how much he missed her. Perhaps, he was unwilling to admit it even to himself. Martha was beautiful, she was pleasant company, and she was available. 

About a year after the Babel conference, all correspondence suddenly ceased. Sulu noticed it first when he had not heard anything from her in a week, but he did not bring it up to anybody until the second week had passed. Pavel’s relationship with Martha was still going strong, and he had become accustomed to going for weeks without hearing from the girl he had once adored. When Uhura asked them if they had heard anything from their friend, they began to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah bids farewell to Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda and prepares to return to Coruscant with Master Adi Gallia. Elisevah sends farewell messages to her friends on the U.S.S. Enterprise.

Elisevah put her hand on the shoulder of the young Padawan, Zakes Yutully and walked him into the terminal at the Vulcan spaceport. Sarek had arranged for a ground car to take them to their residence in the city of ShiKhar. 

“I think I better stay here, Lissy, Master Gallia told me to stay with the ship,” he said quietly. She smiled and patted the boy’s cheek. 

“Then you should, you would not want to disobey a Master. There will be other trips,” she said trying to cheer the boy. 

He gazed through the windows onto the unexplored new world, “If you say so.” 

She smiled, “Perhaps Vulcan is not ready for such a young Padawan? You will learn to control your emotions, Zakes.” He smiled a little and walked glumly back out to the waiting shuttle. 

Elisevah turned and joined Sarek and Amanda outside the terminal. The trip to the residence was quiet. Amanda watched Elisevah; Elisevah was typing into her PADD. She smiled occasionally; sometimes she looked out the windows to watch the city pass by. 

When the ground car stopped at Sarek’s home, another ground car was already waiting in front. Two female Jedi, a human and a Tholothian, waited by the ground car. 

Sarek got out of the vehicle and offered the Vulcan salute, “Live Long and Prosper, Master Gallia.”   
The Jedi bowed to him, “May the Force be with you, Sarek.” 

Amanda got out of the car and Elisevah followed. She bowed to the Jedi, “May the Force be with you, Master Gallia.” Sarek led the way into the spacious home. It was cool and dark compared to the front garden.   
The group stood quietly in the sparsely decorated foyer. The Tholothian and the Padawan were both much taller than Elisevah. 

Adi Gallia looked at the Princess, “Are you ready to resume your studies with me, Elisevah?” Elisevah looked at her Master. 

“Yes, Master, I am ready.” Amanda invited the group into the sitting room and offered the Jedi refreshments. The women came in and sat down. Elisevah went to the kitchen to bring the tray of refreshments. 

When she returned, Sarek and Master Gallia were discussing Elisevah’s performance over the last year. He had been in regular contact over the year; this was just an overall summary of her progress. Amanda was silent. She was going to miss the young woman. 

When Amanda saw Elisevah enter the room, she smiled and rose to help her with the tray. Adi accepted the glass of cool water, “How much time will you require to pack and leave?” 

Elisevah continued dispensing drinks, “I packed my bags before I left for the conference, Master. I only require a few minutes to collect them. But I would like to make my good-byes to Sarek and Amanda.”   
Adi nodded patiently. She had known Sarek and Amanda for years, herself. The human Padawan, Siri Tachi, sat silently watching. She was older than Elisevah and had been a Padawan longer. When Elisevah finished with the drinks, she asked to collect her things. Siri followed behind her. The two young women walked up the stairs to the bedroom Elisevah had used and picked up the two bags that sat on the floor near the bed. The young women picked up the bags and took them downstairs.

Amanda was standing there waiting for them. Elisevah walked over and embraced her as a daughter might.   
Amanda smiled and hugged her back, “May the Force be with you, Elise.” 

Elisevah stepped back, “Live Long and Prosper, Lady Amanda.” 

Elisevah walked over and stood in front of Sarek. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds. “Live Long and Prosper, Sarek, Son of Skon,” she said holding up her hand in the Vulcan salute.   
Sarek raised an eyebrow slowly, “May the Force be with you, Elisevah, Daughter of Daria.” She turned and walked towards the door. To an outsider, the parting might have seemed cold and unfeeling, but to someone familiar with Vulcans, it was a very warm farewell. 

The trip back to the spaceport was quiet. The three women boarded the large shuttle each carrying one of Elisevah’s bags. Everything she owned in the world was in the three large bags and the one small one she had carried since returning from Earth. Zakes was there to greet them. He took as many bags as he could carry and went to the cabin intended for Elisevah. Elisevah set the bags she was carrying in the cabin and then went into the cockpit. She downloaded the messages from her PADD into the ship’s communications system. Master Gallia gave orders for the ship to leave as soon as clearances were granted. Elisevah asked if she could take the co-pilot’s seat. The ship lifted off gracefully, the wings beginning to unfold as the ship climbed in the thin atmosphere. Elisevah asked if she could take the controls and the pilot sat back in her seat. 

Once the ship was in space, Elisevah aimed the shuttle towards the Enterprise. She asked the Com Officer to send her messages to the Enterprise. 

The Com Officer looked over his shoulder, “Enterprise says you’ve set off their proximity detector, Lissy.” Elisevah put more distance between the shuttle and the Terran starship, and she waggled the wings as she pulled in front of it before leaving orbit. 

Zakes was standing behind the pilot’s chair, “It that Sulu’s ship?” he asked excitedly. 

“Yes, it is, the U.S.S. Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. She’s off on a mapping expedition after this,” she said without taking her eyes off the controls. 

“I guess he really is a pilot,” he said. The Enterprise was one of the larger capital ships he had ever seen. He studied her graceful lines and wondered where the weapons arrays were. 

“Sulu will be happy that you like his ship, Zakes,” she said teasingly. The boy nodded and left the cockpit once they had left Vulcan’s orbit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the return voyage to Alderaan, Elisevah and Master Gallia discuss the lessons she learned while working on Vulcan and the Shore Leave she shared took on Earth. There are references to incidents in "A Journey Beyond Babel".

The trip to Coruscant was without any incidents. Master Gallia drilled the Padawans in several ways. There was some light sparring and basic footwork drills but the close quarters of the shuttle limited their ability to do anything more. There were many different meditations and Master Gallia took time to discuss Elisevah’s assignment with her on a one-on-one basis. 

“Sarek was very complimentary of you. He said you have learned to control your emotions and to shield your thoughts from outsiders. He also told us how you saved the Terran Captain’s life when he was attacked. You ran unarmed towards a violent conflict and saved a life without hurting anyone. Sarek was very pleased with the assistance you gave him during the conference, as well. What do you consider your greatest successes on this assignment?” 

Elisevah thought for a long time, replaying the many lessons and decisions she had made and how much she had learned of the Force over the last year. “Master, I did learn to shield my thoughts and to protect my abilities, but I failed to protect Sarek because I did not sense his illness. I also failed to discover the identity of the assassin and the Orion conspiracy behind the murder and the other attacks aboard the Terran vessel. A war might have resulted from my failures.” 

Master Gallia sat and listened to her young apprentice, “Elise, did Amanda know how sick Sarek was before the final attack?” 

Elise pursed her lips, “No, Master.” Master Gallia smiled, “Well, if she did not know after being married to him and sharing his home and his life for so many years, why do you think you would know? Sarek is very skilled at hiding his thoughts and his emotions; it was one of the reasons we agreed to allow you to study with Sarek. As to not discovering the identity of the spy, both Sarek and Amanda stated that you were very helpful to them during the crisis. Lady Amanda was especially grateful for your strength and comfort to her. She said you were a source of calm even during an attack on the ship.” 

Adi scanned her mind, sensing the doubts and negative emotions. “I sense your doubts and I sense something else, something negative, Padawan. You must confront and release these thoughts and emotions; they are not good for you.” 

Elisevah turned her thoughts inward, “Master, I lost focus and neglected my training. I became ill and others had to care for me. And while I was on Earth, I did something that caused others to be hurt because I could not defend myself.” 

Adi watched her quietly, “You fell victim to a virus because your immune system was weak. Your immune system was weak because you were living under very stressful conditions. Had you been doing your meditations and relied more on the Force, you might not have been so weakened. However, sometimes, even the most dedicated Jedi can fall victim to a virus. You recovered quickly and you learned a lesson.” 

Elisevah nodded; she had been much more careful since becoming sick. She was also more careful to eat a proper diet and to take the supplements that McCoy had given her. Master Gallia continued, “Sarek informed me of the incident at a club. Sarek said you were poisoned and could not defend yourself. Where do you perceive you made your error, Elise?” 

Elise nodded to herself, “I should not have gone into such a club, and I should have stayed with my friends. I did not use my abilities to screen the men from the other table. I should not have accepted a drink from a stranger.” 

Master Gallia nodded at her, “And why didn’t you defend yourself?” 

Elise shook her head, deep in thought, “Master, I was unable to control my abilities. I wanted to strike out and to hit back but I was afraid that I might hurt someone if I gave into my anger and fear.”   
Master Gallia nodded again, “In other words, you chose not to use your abilities when you could not control them. You made a correct decision, if you could not control your abilities, it is better not to use them. Going to a club, while it is not the wisest decision you have made, it is not an error, either. The Jedi do not oppose entertainment; they just teach moderation in these things. Distractions and self-indulgence are to be limited or avoided if you cannot control them. As to your young friends, you must not form any personal attachments. Personal attachments are distracting and lead to negative emotions. Negative emotions will lead you to the Dark Side. You must let go of your doubt, this doubt will also lead you to the Dark Side.” 

Elisevah nodded, doing her best to accept the advice. "I made no promises to my friends," she muttered quietly. She did not wish to discuss her friends, Pasha especially beyond this point. 

The Master Gallia held her gaze, “The last issue we need to discuss is your mother and the secession to the throne.” 

Elisevah took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, “I still have not decided. There will be anger and disappointment, no matter which path I choose.” 

Adi looked at her, trying to sense her deepest emotions, “And what does you sense tell you?”   
She looked up, “It is not the time, I do not know why, but it is not the time,” with that realization, a great sense of relief swept over Elisevah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah Organa has arrived on Coruscant. She goes before the Jedi High Council to discuss her studies on Vulcan and her future.

The shuttle landed at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant a week later. While the ship was coming into orbit around the planet, Elisevah pulled her hair into a single braid down her back. She packed away the long dresses she had worn as an aide to Ambassador Sarek. She put on the muddy grey pants and cream-colored shirt she had embroidered on the collar and cuffs. She put on the matching short jacket that wrapped to the right and bound it with a leather belt in a deep reddish brown. She donned her tall boots in the same reddish brown leather and she picked up her lightsaber, silver with a bulbous pommel engraved with the same pattern of flowering vines that decorated the shirt, and hooked it to her belt. Lastly, she put on the long hooded cloak in a fabric of the same deep reddish brown as the boots and belt. She left the ship wearing these robes; it was the first time in a year that she had worn them. When the ship landed, she fell in behind Adi Gallia as she left the ship. The two women headed straight to the Jedi Council Chamber. They said nothing to each other as they walked. 

Elisevah followed behind Adi Gallia as they entered the High Counsel Chamber. Master Gallia took her seat in the circle and Elisevah stood and bowed in the center of the circle before she took a resting position on the floor, down on one knee with her hands resting on the other knee. 

She then bowed her head to Master Windu, “May the Force be with you, Master,” she said quietly.   
Master Windu looked down at the young woman, “Welcome back, Elisevah. How was your mission to Vulcan?” he said with his voice. In her mind, Elisevah felt his presence try to touch her, “What did the Vulcans teach you?”   
She held his gaze and blocked his gentle pressure. She felt but deflected several other Masters’ attempts to touch her mind. After a few minutes, the pressure stopped and she was alone again in her mind. 

“Very good, Elisevah. You have learned much,” Master Windu said with a smile. “Master Gallia has arranged for you to begin your starfighter and interstellar craft piloting lessons. I believe tomorrow morning is your first lesson.” Windu gave her an appraising stare; he had spent many years locked in a tense struggle with her mother and her father over her place within the Jedi order. He was not always sure that she belonged and where her true loyalties lay. She showed some real talent for diplomacy and negotiation, but he was always keenly aware that Queen Daria could mold these qualities to her use just as easily as the Jedi could. 

“Please you this does, Lissy?” Master Yoda asked cheerfully. 

She looked at Master Yoda and broke into a bright, girlish smile. “Yes, Master!” 

“Good, beginning I was to think that Vulcans had made you forget how to smile, they had.” 

She shook her head but slipped back behind the impassive mask. The old Master nodded his approval. 

“Your mother you must contact,” he said solemnly. “Soon a decision make you must.” 

She nodded, “Yes, Master. I am aware, but I wish to continue my Jedi studies while I find the best way to discuss my decision with my mother and her council.” 

Master Windu nodded, “The Council agrees to your request for the time being. We also agree that you may resume living in your quarters with the Alderaani delegation. You are dismissed, Padawan Organa.” 

Elisevah rose, bowed again towards Master Windu, “May the Force be with you, Masters,” she said as she turned to exist the room. 

Elisevah took the lift down to the base of the Council tower. When she stepped off the lift two Jedi, a tall, broad man with long brown hair and a shorter man with reddish blond hair cut in the distinctive cut of a Padawan, were standing in nearby in close conversation. 

Her heart leapt when she saw them, “Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi!” 

They turned, smiled, and bowed to her, “Padawan Organa, I see you have returned from Vulcan. How is my old friend, Sarek?” Master Jinn asked soberly. 

“Sarek was fully recovered and well when last I saw him. He reconciled with his son while we were aboard the Starfleet vessel he serves. I am confident there will be many years of service to the Senate ahead for him.”   
He nodded and smiled, “I am glad to hear that. How did your briefing with the Council go? Are you to continue your studies?” 

She smiled brightly, “Yes, Master. Tomorrow, I will begin my pilot training.” 

Obi-wan Kenobi smiled back, “I look forward to facing off against you in some practice runs, Lissy.” She smirked at him. They had spent a number of years engaged in friendly competition that Kenobi often won, but not always. There were some areas where Elisevah excelled, however. She had turned out to be a surprisingly good pilot. Kenobi was a competent pilot, but he never loved it as much as she did.

Master Jinn studied the young woman. She so reminded him in appearance of her mother. She also shared her mother’s intensity. He could not remember when he fell in love with her mother; he had never stopped loving her to this day. He only wished been able to spend more time with her and her daughter. “Lissy, remember me to your mother when next you speak to her,” he said with a melancholy air. 

“Of course, Master Jinn. She will be pleased that you asked after her,” she replied with the same sense of melancholy. She sensed his long-buried love for her and she knew how much her mother missed him. The repressed emotions remained unspoken but they weighed heavily on all three of them. Kenobi cast an uncomfortable look for one to the other. Even though words had never been spoken, he understood a great deal. Obi-wan knew that nothing good would come of this situation. 

The next few months went by very quickly. Elisevah divided her time between the Jedi Temple and the Senate building. She shadowed Master Gallia in her duties and missions. She kept in contact with her friends in Starfleet on a regular basis. She wrote to Sulu about her progress as a pilot. She did not tell him when she started combat training, but he was encouraging about the training she had received on interstellar vessels. She wrote to Uhura about the parties she had attended and some of the portfolios of the men her mother was recommending to her. She wrote to Chekov about the music she liked. He sent her several recordings of his playing for her. She still could not listen to “Claire de Lune” without wanting to cry. He had first played it for her in his parents’ home in Russia. She sat next to him on the bench as he played. The piece always evoked an intense response from her; she thought it was the sound of a heart breaking. She listened to it several times when she was missing Pasha most intently and Master Gallia was not around. She put the recording away when he had mentioned Martha the second time in a week. Nyota confirmed her suspicions that Pasha was romantically involved. Her dreams, the ones she had found so thrilling and yet disturbing, began to fade. She hoped he was happy. 

Elisevah told none of her friends about the urgent message from Alderaan. Her mother asked her to come home. She went before the High Council again to request the leave. Six months after returning to Coruscant, she and Master Gallia boarded the same shuttle to take her home to Alderaan. The trip took two days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah returns to the palace on Alderaan at the urgent request of her mother, Daria Organa. The time has come for her to make decisions about her future. She is presented with the profiles of several young men to consider for marriage. She selects three of them for serious consideration. She describes the suitors to her friend, Nyota Uhura and then all correspondence mysteriously ceases.

The red and white painted Jedi shuttle sat down at the private landing field for the royal palace of Alderaan. A delegation of about a dozen people came out from the palace to greet the returning princess. Elisevah had changed into a long tunic of dark blue with matching wide-legged pants and a long sweeping vest. She wore her lightsaber under the vest and hoped that no one would notice. She wore a filigreed headpiece with a long dark veil down her back. She descended the sloping gangway first with Master Gallia striding behind her.  
The delegation bowed to the Princess as she stood at the foot of the gangway. She nodded her head slightly to acknowledge their courtesies. 

“Welcome home, Your Grace,” a tall young man said from the front of the delegation. He was tall and dark-haired, an elegant figure, he offered her his hand as she took the last step onto Alderaani soil. It had been nearly two years since her last visit. Elisevah had been in regular contact with her mother and some of her advisors, but this was the first time she had visited the planet. 

“Dear Bail, it is so good to see you, again,” she said to her cousin, Bail Prestor Organa. He was a few years older than she was and he and his father were most senior males in the House of Organa. If something were to happen to her or if the Council decided, his father, Prestor, and mother, Mazicia Mandirly, would be the next rulers of Alderaan and after them, Bail. She took his hand and they walked into the palace together with the other members of the delegation trailing behind them. “What am I doing here? What is so urgent?” she asked conspiratorially.

Bail sighed, “It’s important. But your mother should be the one to talk to you.” They walked through the various public sections of the palace until they reached the residential areas. 

When they came to the private apartments Elisevah shared with her mother, he rang the chime and stepped back. Elisevah walked into her mother’s apartments. Her mother’s private secretary was standing there waiting.  
“Welcome home, Your Grace. Let me take you in to see your mother,” she said motioning Elisevah to follow her through a door to the Queen’s private sitting room. The sitting room was empty so they continued into the Queen’s bedroom. The bedroom was very large and brightly decorated in Alderaani murals and colorful silk draperies. The Queen was sitting in the bay window reading a PADD. When Elisevah entered, she put the PADD in her lap and looked up. 

Elisevah stopped cold in her tracks when she saw her mother. Daria Organa was 45, and considered a great beauty. However, even more famous than her beauty was her intense and indomitable spirit. Like her daughter, she was petite, but still a little taller than Elisevah. Elisevah inherited her long, thick dark blonde hair and the same stormy blue-grey eyes. The woman in front of Elisevah was almost unrecognizable. Daria looked ashen and frail. She had lost a lot of weight since the last time she had seen her and the color had drained from her face and hair. Elisevah ran to her and dropped at her feet. “Mother...” she asked painfully. 

Elisevah, because of her unique heritage had spent most of her life traveling between the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and the palace on Alderaan. Her relationship with her mother was somewhat distant. She loved her mother, just as she loved Master Gallia, but she was probably closer to Master Gallia because she had been with her since becoming her Padawan at age 11. 

At her mother’s feet, she took one of her hands; it was cold to her touch. Her mother stroked her hair and her face with the other hand; it was a slow, weary sort of gesture. “Elise, I am so glad you are home. We need to talk. I had hoped to be able to do this on your twentieth birthday, but it will have to be sooner.” Through the touch of their hands, Elisevah scanned her mother. She could feel the weakness and almost smell the taint of death hanging around her. 

“I’m dying Elisevah. I do not know how much longer I have, but we must begin to prepare for the succession to the throne. You must make some decisions. And you must do it sooner, rather than later.” They spent the next hour in quiet conversation together with Adi Gallia sitting behind her, watching silently. They decided that Elisevah would return to Coruscant with Adi Gallia, but she was going to be paying more attention to her duties to Alderaan. Elisevah agreed to interview the potential marriage candidates after she had read their profiles. 

Elisevah spent the next several weeks sitting in on Cabinet meetings and attending meetings of the legislature. She immersed herself in the local issues and meeting the important political figures on a more adult and equal basis. She spent many hours with Bail and his parents as well as with her mother. She also corresponded with Lady Amanda, the wife of the Vulcan Ambassador, Sarek. Amanda was an old friend of Daria’s and Elisevah had lived with Amanda for a little over a year. She discussed some of these issues with Amanda who was very encouraging but she said nothing to either Sulu or Chekov. To Nyota, she discussed the men coming into her life. There were originally six profiles presented to her mother, which she whittled down to three after brief interviews with each of them. Nyota read her comments and offered her honest reactions. Elisevah shared none of this with anyone and neither did Nyota. It was something between the two women. Nyota did not envy Elisevah her choices, even being completely unaware of her mother’s condition. 

The first person Elisevah interviewed was Pysan Aldrete, a year or two younger than she was, with light brown hair and green-grey eyes. He had the awkward, gangly build that placed him somewhere between a boy and a man, but it was obvious that he was still growing. He was outgoing and exuberant but he was also honest and open. She liked his company, but she did not think he would make a proper ruling partner; he was too untested and inexperienced to judge what he might be able to do in the future. 

The next young man was Tayvon Vandron. He was a couple of years older than Elisevah. He was very tall and impossibly good-looking, with dark blond hair and very blue eyes. He dressed in the most expensive of garments of the latest styles. He danced well and had a much-studied taste in the best music and literature. He attended all the right parties and knew all the right people. He greatly enjoyed being seen. His family was in a strong position to assist Elisevah should she become queen and he would make an escort. He was not political, but he was interested in beginning a family. Elisevah was a little bored by the young man; she cared little for fashion and parties drained her. On top of that, he seemed far more interested in himself than he ever was in her.

Her last candidate was Zheron Antilles of the House Antilles; the second most respected noble House on the planet. He was 33, tall, dark, and handsome. He was very political and knew all the most powerful politicians. He was something of a ladies’ man with many whispered relationships but no marriages or engagements. There were rumors that his family had been grooming him for a royal marriage since Elisevah was a small child. She got the distinct feeling that he felt entitled to the position as her Viceroy. He tended to dominate their brief encounters together. On her own, Elisevah would not have included him in the finalists but her mother pushed the issue. His family was too powerful to ignore and his political connections would be an excellent partner for governing. To Nyota, she described the man as “smarmy”. When she read it, Uhura smiled sardonically. She wondered if she was ever going to be able to meet any of the men. 

Elisevah returned to Coruscant shortly after sending the message about the potential suitors. It was only a few days later before all messages from Elisevah stopped. After three weeks, Sulu and Uhura asked each other if they had heard from Elisevah. When they compared notes with Chekov, and when none of them had heard from her in nearly three weeks, they began to worry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi High Council sends Master Gallia and Elisevah Organa to Esseles to investigate allegations on an anonymous datacard. Bartokk Assassins wound and imprison the Jedi.
> 
> And three officers on the Enterprise are worried when they lose contact with their young friend.

When Elisevah returned to Coruscant, she and Master Gallia began an investigation into the Trade Federation activities on the warm and watery world of Esseles. Master had watched the Trade Federation since the Stark Hyperspace War, over a dozen years before. The Trade Federation was a powerful trade guild that controlled many of the hyperspace trade routes. They were also an equally powerful political lobbying group and controlled many systems through their trade routes. They protected these trade routes with a private security force that relied heavily on droid soldiers and starfighters. A seven-member group known as the Directorate controlled the Trade Federation. Several months before, a group known as the Nebula Front had been able to assassinate all but one member of the group by using their own security droids against them. The survivor, a Neimoidian named Nute Gunray, filled the Directorate with other Neimoidians he could easily control. In addition, to protect itself, the Directorate ordered the creation of a more militaristic force, again relying heavily on droid forces controlled from a central control ship, a Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship. 

The mission was prompted when the Jedi High Council received an anonymous datacard detailing some questionable activities of a company called Trinkatta Starships, headquartered on Esseles. The company had received a commission to put 50 hyperdrives into Vulture droid starfighters. The Vulture droid starfighters were highly maneuverable and faster than ships piloted by a living pilot but limited in range by a solid fuel source. By dispatching them in waves, the Trade Federation had found a way around the problem. Adding a hyperdrive to the already deadly droid fighter would increase the effective range of the fighter. Although this was illegal under Republic law, the small company chose to place profits above the law because it was failing financially. Boll Trinkatta, a Kloodavian male, owned Trinkatta Starships. He was nervous about accepting the order and uncomfortable when he discovered that the design came from the fanatical religious group, the Xi Charran. The Xi Charran were allies of the Trade Federation. He tried to cancel the order for these ships was unsuccessful.  
Given her long experience with the Trade Federation, the Jedi High Council sent Master Gallia and her Padawan, Elisevah to Esseles to investigate. The pair landed on the planet in Master Gallia’s favorite shuttle, she had used the three-day journey to further Elisevah’s piloting lessons. Once they had secured their vessel, they took local transportation to the headquarters of Trinkatta Starships. The owner, Boll Trinkatta, was a Kloodavian. They were a small, yellow-skin reptilian race that were immune to the Jedi Mind Trick. 

“I don’t know why the Jedi would come to my factory. I don’t know who sent this message,” he protested when Master Gallia introduced herself.

“The Jedi High Council received anonymous information, we are here to investigate. You would be wise to co-operate with us. We will try to protect you from the Trade Federation, but you must help us to do that,” Master Gallia explained patiently.

“We would like to see the droid starfighters and the hyperdrives. Will you take us through your factory, Owner Trinkatta,” Elisevah asked as she stood near a window overlooking the factory floor. Trinkatta gave them cold looks and seemed to be thinking of protesting but abandoned the idea suddenly. 

Reluctantly, he took them down to the factory floor where droids were working on the crafts. While they were touring the factory floor, there was a loud explosion at one of the outer walls of the factory. A large group of Bartokk assassins swarmed through the hole. The Bartokk were an insectoid race that used telepathy to control their hive minds. The individual Bartokks were barely sentient, but as a hive, they were formidable enemies. Their tough carapaces made them immune to many of the weapons used by other races. They were famous throughout the galaxy as relentless assassins. Elisevah and Master Gallia ran in opposite directions to find cover from the invading Bartokk. Master Gallia had grabbed the much smaller Trinkatta and pushed him into a safe position behind her.

“Master, I have a very bad feeling about this,” she yelled as she crouched behind some machinery. Elisevah had never been in combat before. She ignited her lightsaber and a long green blade leapt out of the silver hilt. She trained with a light saber and several other types of weapons, but the training had always been in controlled practice matches. She could feel the hive minds of the creatures but she could not understand their communications. 

“Remember to stay focused, concentrate on deflecting their weapons away from Trinkatta,” Master Gallia yelled back. Bolts of energy shot past both of them. They took turns in drawing fire from the invading assassins. Trinkatta cowered close behind Master Gallia. After several minutes, it became clear that the Bartokk were using their telepathy and hive mind to mount a multipronged attack against the two women. Master Gallia found herself outflanked and suffered wounds that disabled her and destroyed her lightsaber. “Lissy, I’m wounded, come protect Trinkatta!”

Elisevah was a few feet away; she assessed the shortest and safest routes to her Master’s position. No matter what she did, she would have to expose herself to Bartokk fire if she was to obey her Master. As a Jedi, she had been taught to protect the weak and defenseless above all else. She took a deep breath and plotted her course, “This is going to hurt,” she muttered as she broke cover. She was able to deflect the first few volleys but one caught her from behind and she went down with a painful burn to her leg. She started crawling to her Master but a Bartokk appeared in front of her and kicked her lightsaber out of her hands. 

Elisevah lost consciousness and awoke in a locked, windowless room. Trinkatta and Master Gallia were there with her. Trinkatta was unharmed but was obviously no longer in control of his factory. Elisevah assessed her own wounds first and then crawled over to Master Gallia. Master Gallia had several wounds that were more serious than Elisevah’s. She took off her heavy cloak and draped it over her Master’s body. She did what she could to make her Master more comfortable. “Owner Trinkatta, how long was I unconscious?” she asked the Kloodavian.

“I don’t know, Jedi. I think it was several hours. They carried you both in here and took your weapons away. I think they reprogrammed my droids to continue the production.” They could hear the factory humming on the other side of the heavy door.

“What is this place,” she asked as she looked around the bare and dimly lit room.

“It’s a storage room off the main factory floor. It was meant to store volatile chemicals, the walls and door are very thick,” he was nervous and frightened. 

“The Jedi High Council will be expecting to hear from us. They may send help when we fail to make our appointed check-in. However, it will be at least three days before help arrives. We need to hang on until then,” Elisevah said in her calmest, most diplomatic tone. She crawled around and searched the storeroom for anything useful. Mostly, there were empty boxes. They agreed to set aside part of the storage room as a place for food and water. Elisevah used the empty boxes to create a private space for waste disposal. 

The Bartokk reprogrammed the factory droids to resume production. They left some food and water for their captives near the door of the storage room. Elisevah asked for medical supplies, but they gave them nothing. Once production resumed, the prisoners were then abandoned in their cell. She did her best to help Master Gallia to set a healing trance but the Tholothian was too severely wounded to do so unassisted. Elisevah did what she could to send strength and healing to her Master but it was draining and she was wounded herself. She lost track of time and slept at odd times.

Elisevah was not sure how much time had passed when she heard the sound of a heavy aircraft passing overhead. She awakened Trinkatta and Master Gallia and they waited, staring at the door of their cell. They could hear the sound of weapons fire and the sizzle of lightsabers in the distance. After what seemed like a very long time, but was really less than an hour, they heard banging on their door.

“Master Gallia, Elisevah! Are you in there?” Elisevah thought she recognized the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn.

“We’re here, Master Jinn! We need help, Master Gallia is wounded,” Elisevah yelled at the door. 

“Keep away from the door, I will cut it open,” he yelled back to her. In less than a minute Elisevah could see the blade of a lightsaber poking through a glowing hole in the door. When the locking mechanism was destroyed, Jinn used the Force to swing open the heavy and still glowing door. 

“You missed your check-in call, Adi,” he said wryly from the doorway.

Gallia looked up with obvious pain in her bright blue eyes, “You’re a sight for sore eyes, Qui-Gon. What took you so long?”

“We had to deal with your reception committee. The Bartokk are fight fiercely,” he came in and knelt beside his old friend. He touched her face to relieve some of her pain. He looked over to Elisevah, deep concern on his face. “I was worried about you. Are you alright?” 

“I am wounded but not too severely. I had to protect Master Gallia and Trinkatta,” she said quietly. While they were speaking, Jinn’s Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi showed up at the door of their cell.

“How long have you been in here?” he asked, trying not to gag at the smell. 

Elisevah looked around, as if seeing the storeroom for the first time, “I do not know. We were attacked only a few hours after our arrival. I do not know how long we were captive before we missed our check-in.”

“It’s been four days since you landed,” Master Jinn said as he lifted Adi Gallia off the floor.

“Here, let me help you,” Obi-wan said as he stood over Elisevah with his hand extended. She reached up to take his hand. He wrapped his arm around her and she stood for the first time since being wounded. 

The Jedi High Council had sent Master Jinn, his Padawan, and two other knights to search for the missing women. While they were wondering around the factory, the reprogrammed security droids attacked the search party. Vel Ardox was a Bluebreen female and Noro Zak was a Baxthrax male fought the security droids that were guarding the factory while Master Jinn used the commotion to find the missing Jedi. Master Jinn carried the wounded Adi Gallia to the waiting T-16 Skyhopper they had landed at the factory. 

“I think these belong to you,” Obi-wan said as he handed first Adi and then Elisevah her lightsaber back. Elisevah’s lightsaber was undamaged but Adi’s was charred and shorted out. Elisevah put the lightsaber on her belt.

When the factory was disabled and production stopped, Master Jinn assigned the two Knights to take the wounded Master to the Jedi Medical Academy on the icy planet of Rhinnal. He flew the T-16 to the spaceport and set it down next to Adi Gallia’s secured shuttle. 

“Elisevah, we must make a report to the High Council. We will take your shuttle and return to Coruscant. You will go with them to Rhinnal,” he said as he prepared to leave the T-16. Elisevah nodded and stood beside her wounded Master.

“Master, is this acceptable to you?” The Tholothian Jedi nodded at her and smiled despite her pain. 

“You have done well in your first combat. You took very good care of Trinkatta and me. I am pleased,” she said patting the hand of her young Padawan. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan watched the T-16 depart and then made the shuttle ready for their trip back to Coruscant. When they arrived on Coruscant, they became concerned because they could not contact the medical facility or the any of the Jedi they had sent there. Qui-Gon made his report and then prepared to journey to Rhinnal to see what had become of the rescue party.

It was several days before their shuttle arrived at Rhinnal. An enormous electromagnetic storm knocked out communications with the planet. Once Qui-Gon landed the shuttle, he found that all was well. Elisevah was up and recovered with only the barest of scars to show for her wound. Master Gallia was also recovering but more slowly than her young Padawan.

“We know why the Bartokk wanted the hyperdrive equipped droids,” Master Jinn explained quietly to the two women. “They used them to attack the Corulag Academy on Curamelle. The stolen Vulture starfighters were destroyed in the attack but there were casualties.”

The two women nodded solemnly. “We are ready to return to Coruscant,” Master Gallia said as she prepared to leave the medical facility. They delayed their trip by a day when another storm hit the planet. It was more than three weeks before Elisevah returned to Coruscant.

When Elisevah returned to her small personal quarters, she checked her computer. There were many messages from different people with whom she corresponded. There was a worried voice message from Hikaru Sulu. Pasha had sent a written message that seemed almost frantic. Nyota’s written message was somewhere in-between. There was also a message from her mother’s secretary. The time for making decisions was fast approaching. Elisevah read each message, shook her head; she had so much to say. She put on her recording of Pasha playing “Pictures at an Exhibition” and began answering them each in turn. 

Somewhere, many light years away, three officers aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise opened their e-mails and breathed sighs of relief. They did not understand why there had been such a long silence, but they knew their friend was alive and well. Over dinner, they shared their messages and tried to piece together what had happened.

A week later, the Enterprise received official orders to report to Coruscant. The United Federation was opposed to the Trade Federation’s monopoly on interstellar navigation and wanted to show off the interstellar mapping and exploration prowess of their Starfleet ships of the line. The United Federation was an alternative for many smaller worlds to the Trade Federation monopoly. 

When the Enterprise was underway to Coruscant, the three officers contacted their friend, Elisevah. They looked forward to seeing her for the first time in nearly a year. Elisevah arranged for invitations to the formal ball the Alderaani delegation was going to be hosting shortly after their arrival. She too was looking forward to seeing her friends, even under difficult circumstances.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah bids farewell to Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda and prepares to leave Vulcan and return to Coruscant.

Elisevah put her hand on the shoulder of the young Padawan, Zakes Yutully and walked him into the terminal at the Vulcan spaceport. Sarek had arranged for a ground car to take them to their residence in the city of ShiKhar. “I think I better stay here, Lissy, Master Gallia told me to stay with the ship,” he said quietly. She smiled and patted the boy’s cheek. “Then you should, you would not want to disobey a Master. There will be other trips,” she said trying to cheer the boy. He gazed through the windows onto the unexplored new world, “If you say so.” She smiled, “Perhaps Vulcan is not ready for such a young Padawan? You will learn to control your emotions, Zakes.” He smiled a little and walked glumly back out to the waiting shuttle. Elisevah turned and joined Sarek and Amanda outside the terminal. The trip to the residence was quiet. Amanda watched Elisevah; Elisevah was typing into her PADD. She smiled occasionally; sometimes she looked out the windows to watch the city pass by. When the ground car stopped at Sarek’s home, another ground car was already waiting in front. Two female Jedi, a human and a Tholothian, waited by the ground car. Sarek got out of the vehicle and offered the Vulcan salute, “Live Long and Prosper, Master Gallia.” The Jedi bowed to him, “May the Force be with you, Sarek.” Amanda got out of the car and Elisevah followed. She bowed to the Jedi, “May the Force be with you, Master Gallia.” Sarek led the way into the spacious home. It was cool and dark compared to the front garden. The group stood quietly in the sparsely decorated foyer. The Tholothian and the Padawan were both much taller than Elisevah. Adi Gallia looked at the Princess, “Are you ready to resume your studies with me, Elisevah?” Elisevah looked at her Master. “Yes, Master, I am ready.” Amanda invited the group into the sitting room and offered the Jedi refreshments. The women came in and sat down. Elisevah went to the kitchen to bring the tray of refreshments. When she returned, Sarek and Master Gallia were discussing Elisevah’s performance over the last year. He had been in regular contact over the year; this was just an overall summary of her progress. Amanda was silent. She was going to miss the young woman. When Amanda saw Elisevah enter the room, she smiled and rose to help her with the tray. Adi accepted the glass of cool water, “How much time will you require to pack and leave?” Elisevah continued dispensing drinks, “I packed my bags before I left for the conference, Master. I only require a few minutes to collect them. But I would like to make my good-byes to Sarek and Amanda.” Adi nodded patiently. She had known Sarek and Amanda for years, herself. The human Padawan, Siri Tachi, sat silently watching. She was older than Elisevah and had been a Padawan longer. When Elisevah finished with the drinks, she asked to collect her things. Siri followed behind her. The two young women walked up the stairs to the bedroom Elisevah had used and picked up the two bags that sat on the floor near the bed. The young women picked up the bags and took them downstairs. Amanda was standing there waiting for them. Elisevah walked over and embraced her as a daughter might. Amanda smiled and hugged her back, “May the Force be with you, Elise.” Elisevah stepped back, “Live Long and Prosper, Lady Amanda.” Elisevah walked over and stood in front of Sarek. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds. “Live Long and Prosper, Sarek, Son of Skon,” she said holding up her hand in the Vulcan salute. Sarek raised an eyebrow slowly, “May the Force be with you, Elisevah, Daughter of Daria.” She turned and walked towards the door. To an outsider, the parting might have seemed cold and unfeeling, but to someone familiar with Vulcans, it was a very warm farewell. The trip back to the spaceport was quiet. The three women boarded the large shuttle each carrying one of Elisevah’s bags. Everything she owned in the world was in the three large bags and the one small one she had carried since returning from Earth. Zakes was there to greet them. He took as many bags as he could carry and went to the cabin intended for Elisevah. Elisevah set the bags she was carrying in the cabin and then went into the cockpit. She downloaded the messages from her PADD into the ship’s communications system. Master Gallia gave orders for the ship to leave as soon as clearances were granted. Elisevah asked if she could take the co-pilot’s seat. The ship lifted off gracefully, the wings beginning to unfold as the ship climbed in the thin atmosphere. Elisevah asked if she could take the controls and the pilot sat back in her seat. Once the ship was in space, Elisevah aimed the shuttle towards the Enterprise. She asked the Com Officer to send her messages to the Enterprise. The Com Officer looked over his shoulder, “Enterprise says you’ve set off their proximity detector, Lissy.” Elisevah put more distance between the shuttle and the Terran starship, and she waggled the wings as she pulled in front of it before leaving orbit. Zakes was standing behind the pilot’s chair, “It that Sulu’s ship?” he asked excitedly. “Yes, it is, the U.S.S. Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. She’s off on a mapping expedition after this,” she said without taking her eyes off the controls. “I guess he really is a pilot,” he said. The Enterprise was one of the larger capital ships he had ever seen. He studied her graceful lines and wondered where the weapons arrays were. “Sulu will be happy that you like his ship, Zakes,” she said teasingly. The boy nodded and left the cockpit once they had left Vulcan’s orbit.


	8. Chapter 8

Elisevah Organa dressed in her pale grey dress with the matching long jacket and the veiled toque, the long jacket had padding across the hips to conceal her lightsaber. She took a speeder over to Cantham House, the official Alderaanian Embassy and official residence on Coruscant. She stood on the private landing platform and watched the royal shuttle land. The gangplank descended and Bail Organa was the first person off the ship. He was followed by half of her mother’s Cabinet and the “Delegation of Princes,” the nickname given to the three potential suitors for Elisevah’s hand.

Elisevah stepped forward, “Welcome to Coruscant, Cousin Bail,” she said as took his hand.

“It is good to see you, Elise, I wish the circumstances were better,” he replied as he leaned down to kiss his much shorter cousin. Bail smiled apologetically as he cocked his head in the direction of the gangplank.

The six Cabinet ministers came down the gangplank and bowed in turn to Elisevah. The entire Alderaani government was aware that her mother, Queen Daria was dying. A crisis had arisen because the second most powerful noble House on the planet, the House of Antilles was opposing Elisevah’s place as Heir Apparent. They would only agree if she were willing to marry Zheron Antilles and to name him as her Viceroy. The ministers were equally divided between those who supported Elisevah’s claim and those who were opposed to her secession to the throne. This delegation had come to request mediation before the Galactic Senate. She greeted them all with equal respect and equal warmth. Each of the three suitors stepped forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at the youngest, Pysan Aldrete. She gave the others an impassive nod of her head. 

When the delegation was settled in at Cantham House, Elisevah paid her respects and returned to her the Jedi Temple.

Elisevah had been traveling between the Senate and the Jedi Temple in recent days. The Senate was still hopelessly deadlocked over the trade route taxation rights. The young queen of Naboo had made a direct appeal to Chancellor Valorum to end the blockade of her planet. Master Gallia and the Jedi High Council were discussing the best way to intervene to end the blockade. In addition to her duties with Master Gallia, Elisevah had been arranging for a formal reception for the special delegation. She arranged for the Terran Senator and officers of the Terran ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise, to come to the reception. She called Captain Kirk to issue the invitation to the officers personally. 

“Kirk here,” he said boldly from the desk in his quarters.

“Greetings, Captain Kirk. I wanted to issue a dozen invitations to you and your senior officers to a reception to be held in my honor at the Alderaanian Embassy, Cantham House, in three days’ time.”

“On behalf of myself and my officers, I would be honored to accept your gracious invitation, Your Grace,” he smiled into the view screen. “Is there anything else I or my crew can do for you, Your Grace?”

“Thank you for accepting my invitation. Will you be granting Shore Leave for your crew? Coruscant has much to offer. I’m sure your crew could use some rest and recreation.” She returned his smile.

Kirk smiled again, “I will have Mr. Spock arrange a schedule of rotations, Your Grace. Thank you for your concerns.”

“If there is anything I can do for you or your crew, please contact me. I look forward to seeing you at the reception in three days. Perhaps we can share another dance, Captain?”

“I look forward to it, Your Grace. Enterprise out,” he said respectfully as he cut the link.

When she had finished with the formal invitation, she sent private messages to Nyota, Hikaru, and Pasha. She extended them personal invitations to come and visit her during their Shore Leave. When she finished with those messages, she returned to Chancellor Valorum’s office. She had spent many hours in his office during the debates over the last few weeks.

The next day, Elisevah dressed in her Jedi robes and went to the Jedi Temple. She had arranged for some practice runs in a starfighter. Obi-wan was waiting for her at the hangar bay.

“How are discussions going over at Cantham House?” Obi-wan asked quietly.

“Not all that well. House Antilles is still pushing for the marriage. My mother still wants me to be her successor. And I do not know how to convince them to let me go,” she said with a weary shake of her head. She put on her helmet and climbed into the cockpit. “I will meet you up there.”

Obi-wan put on his helmet and climbed into his own cockpit. They went through the pre-flight checklist and once they had clearance, they lifted off and set out for the practice range. They flew seven runs through the practice course. Obi-wan outscored her by five runs to her two. It was one of his best practice runs against her in some months. 

They landed their ships side by side in the hangar. Obi-wan was the first one out of the cockpit. He headed over and stood next to the ship as Elisevah stepped out. “You were distracted, Lissy. I shouldn’t have done so well against you.” 

Elisevah shook her head, “I know. There are so many things to think about. I have a reception tomorrow and I invited some of my Terran friends over to a private luncheon today. And Master Jinn wants to discuss something with me as soon as I available.”

“Remember to keep you mind focused on the task in front of you. Being distracted in combat is often fatal. Rely on the Force. Clear your mind and center your emotions,” he said patiently. She grimaced and shrugged. They worked together to secure their crafts. 

The pair of Padawans took the train over to 500 Republica where Elisevah had a small room in the Alderaanian delegation’s apartments. Their trip was quiet as neither of them spoke. 

Qui-Gon Jinn was waiting for them when they arrived at the large reception area of the main apartment. Elisevah bowed to Master Jinn then excused herself and went to her apartment to change into a long, belted, dark blue tunic and matching wide-legged pants. She put on a long vest richly embroidered in gold-colored thread. The vest hid her lightsaber. She returned to the main floor where Master Jinn and Obi-wan were discussing something.

“Master Jinn, you wanted to discuss something. I am ready,” she said as she descended the stairs. Jinn looked up and his heart seemed to stop. She looked so much like her mother, the dark blue set off her long blonde hair and drew attention to the blue in her blue-grey eyes.

“Yes, Your Grace, I have news from the Jedi council that I need to share with you. Come let us walk together,” he said as she approached. They walked slowly around the large room, each making changes in their strides to accommodate the other. Qui-Gon was very tall and took long strides, and Elisevah was very petite and took small, graceful steps.

“Elisevah, the High Council is sending Obi-wan and I to negotiate with the Trade Federation representatives at Naboo. We must end this blockaded. The young queen has made a personal appeal for assistance to Chancellor Valorum. We will be leaving in two days. I will be unable to attend the reception tomorrow evening. Obi-wan will be there.”

Elisevah nodded. The information was not exactly new to her. The Chancellor and the High Council had been negotiating over this issue for some days. The young queen was only a year or two younger than she was. The blockade had gone on for nearly a month. She was glad the Jedi were being sent to end it. “Yes, Master, this is not unexpected. Is there something else that you wish to discuss?” She said looking up at the tall, broad-chested man.

“Elisevah, Lissy, the Chancellor has asked the High Council to send a Jedi to mediate an agreement on the Alderaan Succession. The High Council sent me to tell you. The High Council wants to know where your loyalties lie. You must make a decision about which path to follow.”

Elisevah watched him very carefully. She saw how tired he looked and how worried. There was great sadness that hung around him. “Who have they named to mediate the agreement, Master?”

“The High Council has asked Jorus C’Baoth to mediate. He has been your mother’s advisor for some time now. He knows many of the leaders of the different factions.”

“Master C’Baoth does not like non-Force sensitives and he is arrogant, Master Jinn. How is he the best choice for this duty?” She shook her head. She was not fond of Master C’Baoth. They had met a few times over the years but their conversations had always been somewhat tense.

“Master C’Baoth is loyal to the Order and will do his best to keep you in it if you express the desire to stay. Do you want to be a Jedi or do you want to follow your mother on the throne? Are you willing to marry the heir to House Antilles?” 

“Master Jinn, I have never wanted to rule. I have wanted to serve the Order but I do not wish to hurt my mother. I do not want to marry Zheron Antilles.” They had stopped and were standing very close. There was an entrance chime on the far side of the room. A servant answered the door and ushered three people into the room. Elisevah and Master Jinn were too caught up in their conversation to notice the intrusion.

“Lissy, I will do what I can to help you. I will discuss this with Master C’Baoth,” he looked down into the young woman’s face. He deeply regretted that he would never be able to acknowledge her publicly. “Lissy, you are so like your mother,” he said while putting one of his broad, rough hands tenderly to her delicate, porcelain cheek. She put both of her small hands on his large, broad hand.

“Funny, she always said I was like my father,” she said with tears in her eyes.

“No, only the better things he hoped to be,” he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He turned around and started for the door. “Come along, Obi-wan, we have many preparations to make for our journey.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah invites Lieutenants Uhura and Sulu and Ensign Chekov over to the elegant apartments she lives in on Coruscant. The officers from the Enterprise met their first Jedi knights.

A servant answered the door and ushered Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, and Pavel Chekov quietly into a very large room with floor to ceiling windows. The room was ornate but sparsely furnished. The three officers noticed the spectacular view of Coruscant from the windows and the sweeping staircase that faced the windows before they noticed any of the three other people in the room. 

Hikaru noticed a young man with reddish blond hair over by the windows first. The young man was of average height and was standing in the “at ease” pose he had seen Elisevah take many times. He had a single braid hanging down from behind his right ear. His long, heavy, brown cloak and loose-fitting clothes hid his build. The young man gave him an appraising look before giving him a half-smile. Sulu smiled back.   
Pavel sharp eyes swept the room and quickly spotted Elisevah in close conversation with a tall broad shouldered man with long brown hair. The bearded man towered over the tiny young woman. She did not seem the least bit uncomfortable or intimidated by the powerful man. He stared intently as the two conversed. Nyota’s soft grey eyes had followed Pavel’s eyes. She watched as the man put his hand gently to Elisevah’s small face. She noticed immediately that Pavel scowled when he saw the man kiss her on the forehead.

“Come along, Obi-wan, we have many preparations to make for our journey,” the large man strode quickly across the room. When he breezed past the three officers, he placed a broad hand on gently Chekov’s shoulder and smiled, “No need to be jealous, young officer.” Pavel’s jaw dropped in surprise and his cheeks colored. Sulu noticed the silver and black cylinder at his left hip as he passed. He smiled and nodded at Uhura.  
The younger man looked over at Elisevah and smirked, holding up the splayed fingers of one hand, “Five!” he mouthed triumphantly. Elisevah gave him a wry grin and then stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed and turned to leave, picking up Master Jinn’s dark brown cloak off of one of the chairs.

“That is no way for a princess or a Jedi to behave,” the older man said sternly without ever looking back at them.  
“Yes, Master,” they answered contritely, in unison.

“Come along, Obi-wan,” he said again as he reached the door. Obi-wan jogged to close the distance and the two men left.

Elisevah walked briskly over to the three officers. It had been nearly a year since she had seen any of them in person. Nyota hugged her tightly, laughing. Sulu shook her hand and smiled brightly. Pavel embraced her hesitantly and kissed her cheek softly.

“Was that him?” he whispered into her ear. She looked up at him, dropped her eyes, and barely nodded. Pavel shook his head and half-smiled. “He’s so tall,” he muttered.

Elisevah smiled at her friends, “Welcome to Coruscant.” She watched the officers, trying to see the room through their eyes. The room was very large, with elaborate carvings on the walls and luxurious draperies on the two story tall windows and some of the doors. It was nothing like she had seen on Earth. 

“Is this your home, Elise?” Nyota asked quietly. Elisevah looked around the room and returned her gaze to Nyota.  
“Well, this is where I stay sometimes. I have a room upstairs toward the back. It is smaller than your cabins and I share it with my tutor. This is the reception area; the Senator often entertains in this room. I have a luncheon prepared for us in my private sitting room.” She led the way towards the staircase. At the top of the stairs, she turned right and led them to a smaller room. There was a table elegantly set for four in the Alderaani style and some overstuffed sofas and chairs arranged for conversation nearby. One wall of the room looked out over a small garden on the broad terrace, the floor-to-ceiling windows draped in sumptuous silk hangings. The other walls were covered with painted murals framed richly carved wooden panels. The murals depicted scenes from Alderaan. The room would easily accommodate a dozen people but it was warm and welcoming compared to the stiff, spare formality of the reception hall. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Nyota cooed. She walked over to the table and stood by one of the chairs. Elisevah quickly followed her and pulled out the chair opposite hers. She took her seat and motioned the others to do so. The men sat down opposite each other. A servant appeared at her shoulder as soon as she sat down. 

“Please serve the luncheon,” she firmly directed. She looked to her guests and smiled shyly. “Forgive the formality, but this is Coruscant and I am the Heir Apparent. I am afraid I must stand on ceremony.”

Two servants appeared quickly and quietly and began setting covered dishes in front of each of them. The servants placed Elisevah’s covered-dish first; the beautifully painted ceramic covers were removed once everyone was served. The servants placed elaborately carved glasses beside them and silently filled with Elisevah’s favorite wine. Elisevah opened her napkin of a fine linen and took out the single utensil that the Alderaani used for their meals. The gracefully worked utensil was somewhere between a spoon and a fork and seemed to be made of silver. No knife was necessary because food was prepared in bite-sized pieces. She placed the napkin across her lap and kept the utensil in her right hand clearly demonstrating the proper etiquette. “This is my favorite dish. I hope you enjoy it,” she said shyly, picking up a small bite.

The three officers watched her carefully and copied her actions. Pavel kept his utensil in his left hand but looked to Elisevah for approval; she knew he was left-handed and smiled approvingly. She quietly dismissed the servants and the four of them were alone in the small but elegant room. Elisevah relaxed once the door closed.  
Hikaru took a large bite of what looked like a thick, meaty stew served over a grain that was something like rice. It had a strong flavor that was both savory and sweet at the same time. “This is very good.” He took a swallow of the wine and smiled. Pavel took a bite and nodded approvingly; it reminded him of several Russian dishes. Nyota smiled. 

“So, Lissy, how are things?” Sulu asked conspiratorially, leaning in close. She grinned mischievously. The ice was finally broken and the conversation finally began to flow. They talked over dinner with Elisevah summoning servants at different times to serve or clear the various courses. When the final course was cleared, Elisevah drew them over to the seating area. Pavel sat down beside her and placed his hand near her.

“I have made arrangements to use Senator Antilles’ private box at the Opera this evening. I hope you will join me. The program is from Alderaan.” She moved her hands toward Chekov's, the fingers just touching.

Uhura looked a little embarrassed, “But we aren’t really dressed to go to the Opera, especially not with a princess.”

“Oh, please do not be embarrassed, your uniforms will be fine. This is a regular performance not an official function. I will be attending dressed as I am. People often come to the Opera dressed casually. It is tomorrow night that will require your dress uniforms. I would like to take you sightseeing to return your hospitality, but I am afraid this luncheon and the trip to the Opera are all I can offer. I have several other pressing commitments.”

“We are just so happy to see you, again, Liza,” Pavel said with a particularly heavy accent. His accent always thickened when he was under stress. “We have been worried about you.” Pavel had been very quiet for much of the meal. His emotions were very confused. He was once very much in love with Elisevah, even if he had never said as much; but he was fond of Martha Landon even if they were beginning to drift apart. There was also the matter of his career in Starfleet. He was not ready to settle down with anyone. However, his deep feelings for Elisevah began to stir again. “What happened? Where did you go?” he said placing one of his hands over hers.

“I was on a diplomatic investigation with my tutor and we were detained for some days. Then we were incommunicado because of an ion storm around another planet. I am sorry if I caused you to worry. These things sometimes happen given my work.” 

“Does this involve the Trade Federation,” Sulu asked cautiously. “We’ve been hearing a lot about them. Starfleet is mapping a lot of trade routes.”

“Yes, it does involve the Trade Federation. They are becoming more militant. However, I really should not be discussing this,” she answered slowly.

“We heard that someone tried to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor. Do you know anything about that?” Chekov asked with a worried look.

“Yes, I know something about that. His security team and some Jedi were involved in preventing it,” she said, not telling them that she had been one of the Jedi. “The situation is tenser than the Coridan Admission question.”

“The Jedi, I’ve heard a little about the Jedi, but I don’t know what’s truth and what’s legend. Do you know any Jedi?” Uhura asked. She had not been in Russia when Elisevah discussed the Jedi at Pavel’s house.

“You just met two of them, Nyota. Master Jinn and his Padawan where here when you arrived. They were involved in saving Chancellor Valorum,” Elisevah replied easily.

“But they look so normal, so unassuming. I’ve heard they are fearless warriors,” she said trying to reconcile the men she had seen with the reputation she had heard.

Elisevah smiled, “The Jedi prefer diplomacy and peace to war. However, they can defend themselves if it is required. You would not want to engage either of them in combat.”

“That’s right; you said your tutor was a Jedi. Will we be able to meet them?” Sulu asked.

“Not today, Karu. Master Gallia is very busy with the current crisis. She will be at the reception tomorrow evening. I will introduce you then,” she answered with a sunny smile.

A servant appeared at the service entrance on the far wall, “Please excuse the interruption, Your Serene Highness, but the time to leave for the Opera House is fast approaching.” The servant bowed and left the room.  
“Thank you, show these officers to a place where they might refresh themselves before we leave.” The servant bowed and came into the room.

“As Your Grace commands. If you will please follow me,” he said crossing the room and heading out to the corridor through the main entrance. 

“I will meet you downstairs,” she said warmly, gesturing for them to follow.

The Opera House was not far away. They came in through a private entrance on the side of the building. The Senator’s box was well placed near the center of the enormous auditorium. The box was very large with comfortable seating for a dozen or more. Tonight it was just the four of them. Senator Antilles had been entertaining the visiting delegations. Elisevah had come with “the Delegation of Princes” for a tense evening a few days before. Tonight was much more enjoyable and relaxed. The Alderaani performance was like a cross between Terran ballet and opera, but it was more staid and formulaic compared to the Terran performing arts with the raw emotionalism and open romanticism. Nyota and Pavel seemed to enjoy the performance but Hikaru seemed a little bored. He preferred his entertainments to be more contemporary and lively. Elisevah smiled sympathetically and he smiled back. They returned to the apartment in 500 Republica and Elisevah served them wine and a fruit torte as dessert before bidding them a good night and arranging for their trip back to the Enterprise. She dreamed of the handsome young Russian for the first time in many weeks. She awoke with burning memories of the taste of his lips against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dozen officers from the Enterprise attend a fancy dress ball in honor of Princess Elisevah and her potential suitors. There is dinner and dancing and stolen kisses in garden gazebo. Captain Kirk shares another dance with the Princess and Pavel Chekov makes his move. A jealous man forces a crisis for the Princess. And Obi-wan Kenobi provides some insights into the Princess and the three princes.

Early the next morning, Elisevah dressed and met Obi-wan for another set of practice runs. She was much more focused and her flying reflected that. They each scored three rounds. She then returned to her apartments to rest and prepare for the evening’s reception. It would take several hours to dress for the evening. 

Elisevah dressed in the same deep wine red shimmersilk gown she had worn to the State Dinner on Earth. The gown was trimmed in thin gold braid and embroidered with a pattern of leaves and vines from an aromatic Alderaani plant. The shoulders were bare and the split sleeves hung from a band of gold embroidery that made up the neckline. On her left wrist, she wore a carved bracelet of rose gold. Pavel had given it to her almost a year ago and she rarely took it off. She also wore the same carved chalcedony necklace she had worn to the dinner. The pendant was the House Organa crest and hung from a heavy, gold chain. A servant twisted her hair into several braids and pinned them around her head. The servant placed an elaborate golden filigree cap with matching red jewels and a heavy gold veil in the center of the braids. Long filigree earrings hung from her pierced ears. Elisevah dropped the veil over her face and steeled herself for the throng of people she would meet at the reception. She never liked large gatherings. She found the crush of people with all their unshielded thoughts and emotions to be overwhelming. 

When it was time to go to Cantham House, Master Gallia appeared at the door to their shared room and escorted her to the waiting transport. At Cantham House, she waited alone in a small sitting room as the guests began to arrive. She would be making a formal entrance into the gathering of several hundred people. Someone brought her a small dinner. There would be no time to eat later. 

The ballroom at Cantham House was very large and could easily accommodate a thousand guests. Soaring ceilings with delicately carved patterns spread out from the supporting piers across the vaulted ceilings of the side areas and dominated the room. The windows at the long end of the room were tiered with arched windows at the top. An orchestra played in the area in front of the windows. A large dance floor took up much of the central area beneath the tall ceilings. There were dozens of tables and seating under a broad balcony that skirted three walls of the room. Opposite the windows was a curved platform that jutted out from the balcony. Gold drapery hung from this smaller balcony with the white Organa crest against the gold background. A sweeping staircase descended from the balcony and ended near the windows. There was a carpeted area near the foot of the stairs. A receiving line snaked its way from near the center of the room, past the orchestra, and down the long wall to the four double entrance doors. 

James T. Kirk and eleven of his senior officers entered Cantham House. They joined the receiving line in the large ballroom. There were about four hundred people milling about in a vague line. The officers from the Terran ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise, were dressed in their finest dress uniforms. Captain Kirk’s tunic was green, denoting his Command status. Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy were in bright blue denoting their Science assignments and Commander Montgomery Scott was wearing the red tunic of Engineering and Ships Services. His uniform was unusual because he wore a black and white kilt in the Scott family tartan instead of black trousers. Lieutenants Christine Chapel, Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu and Ensign Pavel Chekov followed in the back of the group when the group as they lined up by rank. Chekov was keenly aware of his low status as an ensign; nearly everyone in the room was older and everyone outranked him. Sulu fidgeted with his collar. Uhura was busy listening to chatter of the people around her. She heard at least a dozen languages being spoken. 

At the proscribed time, a chime sounded and the guests in line became quiet and looked towards the curving balcony above the entrance or towards the foot of the staircase. Four elegantly dressed men stood on opposite sides of the stairs about half way up. The music soared as a small, veiled figure appeared at the small curving balcony. Many in the crowd cheered as the woman waved. She walked from this balcony to the top of the sweeping staircase and began descending. It was only then that the Enterprise officers recognized Princess Elisevah as the petite figure. Captain Kirk recognized the dress as the one she had worn in New York almost a year ago. The veil hid her face. The voluminous skirt seemed to swallow her, but she still seemed to float gracefully down the stairs. 

“Who are those men on the stairs?” Sulu asked quietly from his place between Chekov and Uhura.  
Uhura watched them. “I think they must be the suitors. Elise told me they call them “the Delegation of Princes”. But I thought there only three of them; I don’t know who the fourth one is.”

“Wait, how do you know this? She didn’t tell me anything about any marriage prospects,” Sulu said excitedly.

"We talked about the men she was meeting. She described them but she didn't tell me their names. We talked about wedding customs, too. Girls' stuff," she teased. 

“The bearded man is her cousin, Bail Prestor Organa,” a voice whispered loudly from behind Chekov.  
The three officers started and turned to the voice. The young man they had seen at Elisevah’s apartment the previous day was standing behind them. He was no longer wearing his long cloak. He was wearing light colored loose-fitting clothes and tall tan boots. He did not look ready for an elegant ball. He smiled at them. “He’s her minder,” he said wryly.

“Her minder?” Uhura asked. The young man smiled at them.

“Didn’t you know that Lissy hates these things? She knows every service corridor, security passage, storage closet and fire escape possible. It’s his job to keep her here. She’s infamous for her ability to escape,” he with obvious affection. “Obi-wan Kenobi, by the way. And you must be the Communications officer,” he said as he smiled at Uhura. “And you are the navigator and the pilot,” he offered to the two men in green.

“Nyota Uhura, and this is Hikaru Sulu and you’re standing next to Pavel Chekov,” she said warmly. “How did you know who we were? And why do you call her Lissy?”

“I’ve known Lissy since she was only about seven or eight. My Master calls her that. He was an advisor to her mother. She talked about you when we went on our practice run this morning. She was very happy to see you yesterday.” 

“So, the man with the beard is her cousin and the boy is obvious. Who is the playboy and which one is who likes to play politics?” Sulu and Chekov listened intently; Elisevah had never discussed these men with either of them. 

“Pysan Aldrete is the boy. Lissy likes him. Tayvon Vandron, the playboy, has light colored hair. Zheron Antilles is the dark haired man.” Chekov, who had been watching Kenobi, shifted his gaze to the men on the stairs. He scowled. “Zheron Antilles is rumored to be the leading contender to marry her. His family is very powerful and is pushing the issue.” He watched Chekov give the man a hard, appraising look and his scowl deepened.

The reception line moved quickly once the Princess and the four men took their positions on the carpet. She lifted her veil as the first person in line approached. Her cousin helped to smooth the veil down her back. The guests quickly introduced themselves, bowed to the group and took their seats at the tables under the balcony. The Enterprise crew was about half way down the line. They observed and copied the proper etiquette for the receiving line.

Elisevah nodded warmly at Kirk and McCoy and gave Spock the Vulcan salute when they were in front of her. She smiled broadly and shook hands with Uhura and Sulu. She took Pavel’s outstretched hand and he raised it to his lips. She blushed. He smiled when he noticed the bracelet on her slender wrist. Carved in the form of a blooming cherry tree branch, to remind her of Pavel’s favorite place at home. The four men on either side of her had a variety of expressions on their face from mild surprise through clear annoyance. She did not seem to mind but quickly returned to her duty. She nodded formally at Obi-wan and the tall female with an elaborate headdress behind him. When they had finished in the reception line, the crew sat down at one of the large tables reserved for them. Wine, water, and bread were already at the table and covered dishes soon appeared in front of them. Obi-wan and the tall woman took seats with the Enterprise crew. Obi-wan sat down next to Chekov. The tall woman sat between Captain Kirk and Obi-wan. Chekov noticed that the woman was dressed in a similar way to Obi-wan. 

“Are you Elisevah’s tutor?” he asked the tall, dark-skinned woman with strikingly blue eyes.

“Yes, I am Adi Gallia. You must be Pavel Chekov,” she said warmly. Captain Kirk seemed a little surprised by the conversation.

“I’m Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise. Do you know my officers, Miss Gallia?”

“It’s Master Gallia, Captain Kirk, I am a Jedi. I only know you by reputation. Elisevah has been my student for many years. We discussed her time aboard your ship and the people she met. This is Obi-wan Kenobi; he is Padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn.” 

“I believe my father knows Master Jinn. You are Tholothian, are you not, Master Gallia?” Spock stated matter-of-factly.

“And you are Ambassador Sarek’s son. I have known your parents for many years, Spock. I spoke with your father only a few days ago. He is a very wise and skillful diplomat.” McCoy looked from Spock to the woman and then to the young man.

“What is a Jedi? I’m not familiar with them,” McCoy asked with his guileless, Southern charm.

“The Jedi Order provides diplomatic and protective services to the Galactic Senate,” she said patiently. 

“But aren’t you supposed to be superior warriors?” Kirk asked forcefully.

“We are armed, Captain, but we prefer to negotiate,” Obi-wan said cheerfully.  
The receiving line finished and the official party sat down for a few minutes at the head table. A Master of Ceremonies stood and introduced the official party. Elisevah and her cousin stepped onto the dance floor and exchanged regal, formal bows. The music began after this official cue and they danced. Elisevah then danced with each of the three men and others couples began taking the floor. Elisevah broke away from the dance floor and began to circle around the room stopping at some tables to speak to different people. Bail stood behind her for a while before moving on to other tables. She smiled cheerfully when she came to the Enterprise table taking a place between Sulu and Chekov. Chekov lifted his face and never took his eyes off her.

“Good Evening, Captain Kirk, thank you and your officers for accepting my invitation. Have you been introduced to my tutor, Master Gallia?” she asked looking around to all the officers and smiling to each of them.  
“Yes, Your Grace. Master Gallia and Obi-wan have been very good company. I believe you mentioned sharing a dance when you issued your invitation. Is the offer still open?” Kirk offered gallantly in his most charming manner.

“Of course, Captain. I would be delighted,” she said as she smiled and stepped back, brushing Chekov’s shoulder lightly as she moved. Kirk stood and walked over to her, offering his arm to lead her onto the dance floor. She placed her hand on his arm and seemed to skip to the dance floor. She had enjoyed her dances with Captain Kirk.

McCoy chuckled ruefully, “You can’t take him anywhere.” He watched his Captain and the petite young woman as they danced nearby. When the dance ended, the tall, dark-haired man they had seen on the stairs walked over to the Captain and the Princess. He was very handsome but there was something haughty and cruel in his expression.

The darkly handsome man put his hand on Elisevah’s upper arm and pulled her farther onto the dance floor. She looked briefly startled and distinctly uncomfortable before becoming impassive, again. Kirk looked a little alarmed and insulted; he glared at the man. The man returned a condescending glance. Chekov grimaced and sputtered out a flurry Russian in his frustration.

“Say what, Chekov?” McCoy asked, watching the little drama play out in front of him.

He gestured towards the couple, “Look! He is all wrong! He is dragging her; she is uncomfortable. Look at her body; she does not like him.” He shook his head, appalled. McCoy nodded. He watched the young woman; her face was unreadable but her body was tense. He did not know her as well as the ensign, but he had to agree that she did not seem happy.

“Who is he?” McCoy asked Master Gallia.

“That is Zheron Antilles. He is the favored candidate to marry the Princess and become her Viceroy. His family is the second most powerful family on Alderaan,” Master Gallia answered soberly. Jim Kirk came over to the table and slumped into his chair with an odd look on his face.

“And you’re right, she isn’t fond of him,” Obi-wan said with a hint of disgust. “He tries to dominate her. He refuses to learn that you can’t order her around. She’s too much like her mother. You have to ask her to do something but he simply refuses to ask,” Kirk looked at him as if to say something, but then stopped. Spock cocked an eyebrow and nodded his head.

When the dance finished, Elisevah walked briskly off the dance floor and dropped heavily into the seat next to her cousin. Pavel noticed the slight scowl on her face. He took a swig of his wine, obviously agitated. He scowled at the table. The youngest man at the head table, the boy with light, curly hair stood and offered her his hand. Her expression brightened some and they took the floor. The boy was not the best dancer, but what he lacked in skill he made up for with enthusiasm. Elisevah seemed to find him amusing and she relaxed. When the dance ended, the couple was only a few feet away their table. Pavel stood up and walked briskly over to them.

“May I have this dance?” he asked very formally as he stood tall in front of Elisevah. She smiled and took his hand. The younger man smiled at them both, stepped back, and let them pass.

Hikaru Sulu looked down and smirked at the table, “Oh myyy!” he said, barely keeping from laughing. Uhura slapped his arm playfully.

“Don’t you dare! And why haven’t you asked me to dance?” she scolded. He stood and offered his hand and they rushed onto the floor.

Pavel held her closely as they danced. She held his eyes in a warm and tender gaze; completely relaxed in his embrace. They were the perfect height for each other and made a beautiful couple. Their ease with each other was evident. Other dancers noticed and a few of them stepped off the floor to make more space for them.  
Christine Chapel had never seen them dance before; she sighed and leaned closer to McCoy, “Don’t the make the most adorable couple, Len?”

McCoy looked up and smiled, he had to admit the young ensign and the petite young woman did make a handsome couple. “Yes, Chris, yes, they do.”  
On the dance floor, Elisevah gazed sweetly into Pavel’s expressive brown eyes. “Thank you, Pavel Andreievich, for asking me to dance,” she whispered shyly.

“You used to call me Pasha, Lizochka,” he said gently, smiling into her eyes. 

“I thought your heart belonged to another, now,” she said quietly.

“You will always have a special place in my heart,” he said softly, his eyes running down her arm and lingering on the bracelet on her wrist. “I am glad you are still wearing the bracelet. I hope I will always be Pasha to you.” While they were dancing, she steered them over towards the staircase. When the number ended and the applause began, she took his hand and pulled him towards a door in the large bank of windows. The door led to the garden behind the embassy.

There were a number of people strolling and chatting on the terrace. She took him over to the far side of the terrace and down to a path into the garden. “What will your minder say?” Pavel asked guiltily looking back towards the ballroom. She led him along a dimly lit, secluded path coming to a gazebo along the back wall of the garden. 

“My minder? Oh, you have been talking to Obi-wan. Did he tell you why he is not allowed to be my escort any longer?” She stepped into the gazebo and took Pavel’s hand in hers.

“No, he didn’t,” Pavel chuckled.

“When I was thirteen and attending one of my first official functions he was my escort; we escaped after two dances and it took an hour to find us,” she giggled. “My mother was furious. And Master Jinn was scandalized…”

“It has been so long since I’ve seen you laugh,” he said affectionately, touching her cheek.

“Oh Pasha,” she said and slipped her arms around his chest. “Hold me,” she whispered as she tightened her embrace. Pavel wrapped his arms around her and leaned his face down to kiss her sweetly. She opened her mouth kissed him back with great passion. He was a little surprised but he responded quickly and eagerly. He was breathless when he parted the kiss; he stroked her cheek. He thought of Martha and a twinge of guilt sprang into his mind. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into another deep and lingering kiss.

“Pasha, make love to me,” she whispered breathlessly into his ear when she broke the kiss. Pavel looked at her, confused.

“Here?” he asked, suddenly embarrassed and blushing. “But Lizochka, I thought you were supposed to be married?” She looked hurt.

“Pasha, I do not want to marry Zheron Antilles or any of them, for that matter. Pasha make love to me,” she said hugging him fiercely, pressing her lips to his.

Pavel put his hands on her shoulders and held her away, “Liza, I cannot do this, it would not be right,” he whispered slowly, regretfully.

“But I thought you wanted me... Is it Martha?” she said sadly. He shook his head.

“No, not Martha, not really. I want you to come to me, to give yourself to me. You only want to use me to take yourself away from him,” he said indignantly. Elisevah looked crushed and tears sprang to her eyes. Pavel’s resolve started to crumble, “It be wrong and you would regret this. It would ruin everything…” He felt real pain when he said this; his hands ached to pull her towards him. He wanted to kiss her, to make love to her but he knew it would be wrong, immoral. His heart ached.

She nodded sadly. She could sense his confused emotions, “Forgive me. I should not have put you in this position. I am sorry.” Tears trickled down her cheeks as she took a half step back. She suddenly flinched and brought her fingers to her temple. She sensed Obi-wan trying warn her.

“What’s wrong?” Pavel asked protectively, tenderly touching her temple.

“Someone is coming,” she said turning back towards the lights from the ballroom.

Three figures approached them at a rapid pace; Obi-wan, her cousin, and Zheron Antilles came into view in the dim light of the garden. They turned and faced the new arrivals. Pavel took her hand in his.

Obi-wan arrived first; he stepped close to Pavel and took his arm, “Pavel, we need to leave.” Pavel started to step back but did not want to let go of Elisevah’s hand. Obi-wan tugged on his arm and pulled him away. Bail and Antilles stepped into the gazebo. Antilles sneered as Pavel passed him. Pavel came him an insolent smirk in return. He looked back at Elisevah apologetically. She nodded sadly. “Dorogoy,” she mouthed to him.

“I know what you are, witch,” Pavel heard Antilles snarl at her. Then he heard something he had never heard before, Elisevah raised her voice in anger.

“Excellent, my Lord; then you know full well what I am capable of!” Pavel thought he heard the cousin gasp. Obi-wan dragged him quickly back up to the ballroom and the voices faded.

Pavel tried to return to Elisevah but Obi-wan held him firmly. “We must help her!” he insisted, his accent very thick under the emotion.

“No, Pavel. She can take care of herself. Bail won’t let her do anything rash. We need to leave,” and he pulled the ensign towards the garden terrace. Chekov shook off his hand but followed obediently.

 

When the dance ended, Uhura and Sulu looked around for their crewmate and the Princess. They did not see them. They shrugged and returned to the table. When they sat down, Obi-wan looked over to them, “She escaped, didn’t she?” They nodded in bewilderment. After a few minutes, a worried looking Bail Organa appeared at the table with a glowering Zheron Antilles hanging behind him.

“Master Gallia, do you know where Elisevah went?” he asked respectfully. Master Gallia gave a negative shake of her head. “Jedi Kenobi, can you find her?” Master Gallia gazing over the room quickly. She knew the two Padawans shared a strong, close bond.

Obi-wan stopped smiling and sat up. A blank look came over his face for a moment and then he stood up. “Yes, follow me.” He led them towards the door.

Master Gallia stood and looked at Captain Kirk. “You and your crew need to return to your ship, Captain.”   
Jim Kirk stood and held the woman’s gaze, “Master Gallia, I don’t understand what’s happening. One of my crew is missing. We can’t leave until he’s found.” The other officers stood and prepared to leave. After a few minutes, Sulu looked across the dance floor and saw Obi-wan walking with a very glum Pavel Chekov right beside him. Chekov glanced over his shoulder towards the garden door.

“Captain, I believe your crew is assembled,” Master Gallia said with a polite but forcible tone. 

“Do you have an explanation, Mister Chekov?” Kirk demanded.

“No, sir,” Chekov replied contritely, standing at attention. Sulu and Uhura kept concerned eyes on their young friend but neither of them said anything. Chekov was stiff and silent, his cheeks a little flushed. 

“Captain, if you and your crew will follow us,” Master Gallia said solemnly. The officers followed the two Jedi out of the ballroom and out of Cantham House.

“Captain, there are forces at work that you and your crew are unaware of. You need to stay uninvolved. There is nothing you can do for the Princess.” Kirk nodded at the tall, stately woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorogoy (дорогой)-Darling, Sweetheart


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu discuss what happened in the garden. Captain Kirk demands to know what happened. Elisevah and Bail Organa leave for Alderaan.

Hikaru Sulu woke up when he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom he shared with Chekov. He had no idea what time it was, or how long he had been asleep. The walls were thin and he knew what Chekov was doing; he had heard such things before. After a few minutes, he heard something between a cry of agony and an angry snarl and then a fist pounded the wall. Alarmed, he sprang out of bed and ran into the bathroom. 

A surprised Chekov quickly turned his back to his friend and faced the corner. “Away!” Pavel snapped with a heavy accent. His hands covering himself in embarrassment.

“Are you alright?” an equally embarrassed and concerned Sulu asked from the doorway.

Still facing the corner, Chekov let loose with a torrent of angry sounding Russian and then he smacked his temple with one of his hands.

“Still don’t speak Russian; you want to try that again in a language I understand?” Sulu asked while taking a seat on the toilet. Inside the shower, Chekov turned around and slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest; he still covered himself with his hands. Sulu slid the shower door open. There were tears in the younger man’s eyes as he leaned back against the wall. “So what happened?” he said trying to ease his friend's agitation. 

“I was such a fool!” Pavel answered knocking his head against the wall. “She came to me and I said no. I am an idiot!” 

“What do you mean, what did you say no to?”

“She asked me to…she asked me to make love…to… to her and I said no,” he stammered, putting a hand up to his face.

“Why did you say no?” an incredulous Sulu asked. “I thought you…” Sulu had watched Chekov pine after the young woman for months. He half believed his relationship with the blonde Martha was something of a substitution for the absent princess.

“I was an idiot. I told her it would not be right. I told her some noble sounding rot…I was an ass. She looked at me like I had hit her…” he sobbed.

“Do you think it would have been right to make love to her?” Sulu asked delicately.

“No, she was upset with that man. She did not want me; she was just angry with him. It would have been a terrible mistake. She would regret it and it would ruin what is between us. And then he showed up and Obi-wan pulled me away.”

“Have you tried to talk to her?” Sulu asked in concern.

“Da, her comlink is dead and the e-mail is unopened. I made such a mess. I am such an idiot!” he said gesturing forcefully and then draping his hands on his knees. Sulu handed him the towel.

“Okay, let’s see if she’ll answer me. I’ll send a message. Come on, let’s go to my computer.” They spent a few minutes composing a message and then waited a while for an answer. After about an hour, they went to bed. More than a day would pass and still, there were no messages from Elisevah.

 

Three days later, Chekov and Sulu were at their duty stations on the Bridge when a message came in from Starfleet. Captain Kirk called Mr. Spock over and let him read the message off his PADD.

“I don’t know Spock, what do you make of it?” Kirk asked rubbing his chin.

“I have been monitoring the diplomatic and news com channels, Captain. It would seem there is some sort of crisis within the Alderaan government regarding the heir to Queen Daria.”

“Yes, but why does Starfleet want to know what we know about the situation?”

“Captain, it is my belief that Princess Elisevah is no longer on Coruscant. It could be that what happened at the ball was somehow relevant to the situation. In that case, Ensign Chekov was the last member of this crew to speak with her,” Spock stated as he nodded towards the Navigator.

“Mister Chekov,” Kirk intoned in frustration.

“Yes, Sir,” Chekov said nervously, turning to face the Captain. He had only talked to Sulu about what had happened in the garden. His messages to the Princess had gone unanswered. He did not know if she was angry with him or was out of communication, again.

“Mister Chekov, you were the last person on this crew to speak to Princess Elisevah. Do you have any insight into the situation?”

“No, sir. I do not,” he said firmly, his face unreadable.

 

“Chekov, did you two have a fight or did you do something while you were in the garden?”

“No, sir.” Chekov was sitting straight but his cheeks began to color.

“Chekov, I know you. Did you and the Princess do something, anything inappropriate in the garden?” The ensign stiffened and looked uncomfortable.

“Keptin, I don’t know what you mean,” his accent thickening and his tone becoming more stubborn. Chekov would never betray a woman’s honor. 

“Chekov, the Alderaan government is in crisis. Another noble house is disputing her claim to the throne. Chekov, did anything happen with her?” Kirk snapped in his frustration.

“Keptin!” he snapped indignantly, his voice raising. Chekov was outwardly outgoing but he was really a very private man and he rarely discussed anything personal with anyone beyond Sulu or Uhura. This was a stinging invasion of his privacy. 

“It’s important. Now, answer the question. Did you screw that girl, Ensign?” Kirk demanded, clearly frustrated with the stubborn ensign. Chekov’s cheeks colored in embarrassment. He was clearly shocked by the Captain’s vulgarity. Nevertheless, he realized he had to answer.

“No, Keptin,” he shrugged and stammered quietly. “We kissed. Her cousin and the other man showed up. The Jedi dragged me away. Keptin, the other man, Antilles, he called Liz…Elisevah a witch. And she was very angry.”

“A witch? Are you sure, Ensign? A witch? That’s odd. Spock, would you care to speculate?” Kirk said puzzled.

“Not at this time, Captain. I lack sufficient information to give a logical assessment of the situation.” Spock cocked his eyebrow and filed the information away. He had many questions about the Princess but he did not want to make any of them public at this time. 

Kirk looked from his First Officer to the PADD and then down to the young ensign who was still staring at him, his body tense and his cheeks still red. There was a defiant look in his eyes. Kirk stepped down and put a hand on the ensign’s shoulder. “Forgive me, Ensign. I was clearly out of line. I’ll tell Starfleet that we have no further information.” The young man’s posture softened and his jaw began to unclenched. He nodded and returned to his duty. Sulu, who had kept his eyes fixed on the view screen, started to relax a little, too. He looked over to his partner with concern. 

 

At the garden gazebo, Bail stepped closer to his cousin who glared unrepentantly at both him and Zheron Antilles. Zheron Antilles snarled at the young princess, “I know what you are, witch!”

“Excellent, my Lord; then you know full well what I am capable of!” She snapped raising her voice and her hand towards the man. She put her other hand on her hip. The voluminous skirt hid the lightsaber quite nicely. 

“If you think my family will allow a Jedi to assume the throne of Alderaan, you are gravely mistaken, my Lady,” he yelled back contemptuously.

“We need to leave this in the hands of the Jedi mediator, Lord Antilles,” Bail said patiently, coming to stand between them. “We are due to leave for Alderaan in two days. Please, we need to remain civil. House Antilles and House Organa have always been allies.” The two just glared at each other.

“That will not be good enough. The ministers who support my cause will be leaving for Alderaan as soon as our ship is ready,” he snapped, turned on his heel and left for the ballroom.

Bail turned to Elisevah, “If he returns with his supporters, we must return with ours. How soon can Master C’Baoth join us?” She turned from watching Antilles leave to gaze at her cousin.

“I am not sure that it would be appropriate for the mediator to travel with one faction. I must speak to Master Gallia. Bail, you should know that I do not want this. I would rather be a Jedi than rule Alderaan.”

“I understand, but we must make sure that the transition is smooth. I do not want Zheron Antilles in charge of the government.” They started the walk back to the ballroom. When they arrived, many of the seats were empty. Word had spread quickly of the incident in the garden and the sudden withdrawal of the Enterprise crew. Adi Gallia and Obi-wan were waiting for them when they came into the room. Pysan Aldrete stood near them; firm resolve on his young face. Elisevah knew he would support her position. The boy seemed to mature before her very eyes.

“Elisevah, you must pack. I will not be able to accompany you, neither will Obi-wan. You will have to rely on Master C’Baoth. I will have a shuttle ready for you and Prince Bail within four hours.” Elisevah nodded. 

Somehow, she was going to have to explain this to her mother. She planned to spend the trip home thinking of what how to explain it.

Elisevah turned to Obi-wan, “You will be off for Naboo at first light. Please give my best to Master Jinn. I do not think you will be available when I leave. Good luck with your negotiations.”

“Good luck with the mediation, Lissy. You will be a good Jedi,” he smiled and nodded reassuringly.  
She returned to 500 Republica and began packing supervising the pack of her clothes. She checked her computer. There was a message from Pasha. She did not have to time to respond to it. She had turned off her comlink before the function. The time for decisions was here in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah and Bail Organa travel back to Alderaan to head off a crisis in the government over succession to the throne. Obi-wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are marooned with the young Queen of Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podstakonnik-A Russian tea glass with a metal holder.

The Jedi shuttle lifted off four hours later with Elisevah, Bail Organa, Jedi Master Jorus C’Baoth, Pysan Aldrete and four of the eight Cabinet ministers, the ones who supported her claims to the throne. A second shuttle with Zheron Antilles, Tayvon Vandron and the other four ministers had left for Alderaan more than an hour before. Master Gallia, Obi-wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were there to watch the shuttle leave. Qui-Gon had embraced her and kissed her on the forehead. “Remember me to your mother,” he said with equal parts warmth and melancholy. 

The two-day trip to Alderaan was very tense. There many communications between the two ships. Master C’Baoth clearly frustrated with the situation. It was no secret amongst the Jedi that Master C’Baoth preferred the company of the Jedi and other Force-sensitives. He found the non-Force sensitives testing of his patience. He resented Elisevah for her open and tolerant attitude towards those he clearly found inferior. Nevertheless, he was willing to negotiate a settlement that would see her as part of the Jedi order.

The two ships landed at the palace’s private landing pad within a few hours of each other in the middle of the local night. Elisevah and her cousin, Bail went immediately to Daria’s private apartments despite the lateness of the hour. The Queen was now nearly completely bed-ridden. 

“Mother, I have returned,” Elisevah whispered, taking her cold hand in hers as she sat on the bed. “Mother, there is a crisis. I fear that House Antilles is forcing our hand. Master C’Baoth is here to negotiate a settlement.” The Queen struggled to sit up in bed. It took great effort for her to focus on her what daughter was saying. Daria looked to Bail Organa standing behind her daughter. She nodded slowly. “Master Jinn was there to see me off. He asked me to remember him to you.”

Daria stroked her daughter’s cheek, “Is Qui-Gon well? What will you decide, my darling? What will you do?”

Elisevah dropped her face, “Mother, I do not wish to disappoint you, but I have always wanted to follow the ways of the Force, to become a Jedi, like my father.”

“I understand Elisevah, but what about your duty to Alderaan?” she said dropping her hand to her lap, no longer strong enough to raise it. Elisevah pursed her lips and stood up.

“I will leave you to rest. I will return later,” she said quietly, backing away from the bed.

Elisevah nodded to Bail as she approached, “I think we need to retire for the night. I will see you for breakfast; before the Cabinet meeting.” Bail nodded in acknowledgement. Elisevah returned to her rooms. She meditated near the open window, the breeze off the lake chilling the room. After an hour, she laid down and tried to sleep. When the sun rose over the lake, the room was flooded with light and she woke with a start.

 

At eight o’clock in the morning, she joined Bail in a small, sun-filled room. Servants brought their breakfast of fresh fruits and pastries. She proudly offered him Terran tea, even if she did not have podstakanniki to serve it in. “The Terrans call this ‘Darjeeling’, Cousin. My friend drinks it from a glass with jam in the bottom.”

“Really? How interesting. I thought Terrans preferred something called ‘coffee’?” he asked smiling. “It’s not bad.”

“Yes, most Terrans do seem to prefer coffee, but my friends drink tea. I have become most fond of it,” she said taking a sip.

 

At nine o’clock, someone came to escort them to the Cabinet Chamber. The ministers divided themselves down the two sides of the long table, eight on each side. Elisevah and Bail took seats at opposite ends of the table. Jorus C’Baoth stood near the door. When all the ministers were seated, he began to circle the table, sizing up each of the ministers one at a time.

“My Lords and Ladies, Princess and Prince, we have come here to decide the matter of succession to the Throne of Alderaan. Come, let us reason together,” he intoned as he began a second circle around the table. The ministers sat quietly and watched him as he circled. It was some minutes before anyone spoke. Loranz Antilles, one of agricultural ministers and Zheron’s cousin, was the first to speak.

“House Antilles challenges the right of Elisevah Organa to assume the throne upon her mother’s death. She is not a legitimate candidate for many reasons. We believe that Master C’Baoth has a conflict of interest. We will not allow the Jedi to rule Alderaarn! ” he stated loudly.

Yoran Aldrete glared at him, “House Aldrete supports the claims of House Organa and of Elisevah Organa.” The two sides stared each other down for some time before everyone started speaking at once. It went on for hours with neither side taking an advantage. When the sun started to set, Jorus C’Baoth called an end to meeting. The next three days went on just the same.

Elisevah ate breakfast with Bail, sat silently in the Cabinet meetings and then spent the evening meal with her mother. She did her best to shield her mother from the tensions of the negotiations. Elisevah noticed that her mother seemed to rally and regain a little strength. Her color had improved; she seem to look forward to their meetings. 

In the evening of the fourth day, just before bed, Elisevah checked her messages. There was a message from Obi-wan Kenobi. He was heading back to Coruscant with the young queen of Naboo. There had been a battle at the royal palace and the two Jedi had barely escaped with their lives. Currently, they were marooned on a desert planet trying to repair their damaged vessel. The Trade Federation had already destroyed the Jedi shuttle. She replied that she was currently marooned in Cabinet meetings and that her mother was very weak. Obi-wan passed this on to Qui-Gon via comlink. He did not know how the Jedi Master reacted to the news.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah formally abdicates and leaves Alderaan and her mother behind forever. Bail Organa's parents become the Heirs Presumptive and Bail Organa takes a wife from House Antillies to cement the succession deal. And on distant Naboo, Qui-Gon Jinn is killed in combat.

On the morning of the fifth day of negotiations, Elisevah had breakfast with her mother. It was a melancholy meeting. The Queen was realizing more and more that there would be fewer of these meetings with her daughter. If Elisevah abdicated to swear allegiance to the Jedi order, she knew she would never be allowed to see her again. She steeled herself for what she knew must be inevitable. She remembered the exact moment she knew this would happen. 

Elisevah had been just three years old with bright, golden curls and rosy pink cheeks. Qui-Gon knelt down and tossed a ball to her and rather than catch the ball she had stopped it and held in the air between them. Qui-Gon had smiled in shock and pride. It was only a few days later until he brought a small training lightsaber. Elisevah had ignited the blade and stared transfixed in the green light of the blade. Daria’s heart sank and she knew, deep in her heart that her shy, intense daughter would never wear her crown or sit on her throne. She had smiled at Qui-Gon and he smiled back. It was one of the last times they were together as a family. Word leaked back to the Jedi High Council and they ordered Qui-Gon away. They tried to take Elisevah, too, but she had refused to let her go. She never knew how close the Order came to expelling the respected Knight and he never told her how close he had come to resigning. She still loved him with all her heart. Not a day went by that she did not think of him. She never knew that he felt the same towards her. He never told her. Their only contact was relayed good wishes through third parties.

Late in the afternoon of the sixth day, Master C’Baoth broached a compromise to the two sides. Elisevah had been advocating for this compromise privately since they had departed Coruscant. She proposed her own abdication and passing the throne to Prestor and Mazicia Organa and eventually to their son, Bail. It was several more days of negotiations before the details were worked out.

Elisevah took the time to sit down and finally answer the many messages that had piled up in her e-mail and comlink. She answered Pavel and Hikaru first. She sent the same short and simple message to them both.  
“My dearest friends, Someday, I will explain this to you in person. Please think kindly of me, no matter what you hear. Whatever happens will be for the best and I have no regrets. My deepest regards, Elise.”

The two men shouted at each other from opposite sides of their quarters when they received the message. They got together in Chekov’s quarters to discuss it. It would be many months before they would finally receive their explanation in person. The message did not cheer Pavel. He was still hurting from his recent break with Martha Landon. It had been coming for many weeks, even before the stolen kisses at the ball, but he finally made an end of it. They had been drifting apart, both dissatisfied with their relationship but not wanting to hurt the other. It was a gentle parting and both of them remained respectful of the other. They just realized they had very little in common. He wanted to see Elisevah, again; he was desperate to explain things. 

 

Negotiations on Alderaan were going very well. The details for the abdication and the transfer of the eventual succession of Bail Prestor Organa to the throne were coming along very well. His parents would assume the throne once Daria died and he would inherit once his father died. House Antilles was still pushing their position, but Zheron Antilles would not be Viceroy. Bail was secretly happy about this; he did not like the man. House Alderaan was proposing one of his sisters, Breha, as his bride. A marriage would cement the alliance and end the crisis. Bail knew Breha and liked her very much. She was a kind and loving woman. He thought they could be an effective ruling partnership.

Once the details were finalized and the legal instruments were being drawn up, Elisevah met with Bail over breakfast once again. “Bail, are you sure that you can accept this marriage? I feel terrible that you must now have an arranged marriage because of my decision.”

“It is for the best, Elise. I think we can make a good marriage. And Zheron Antilles will not be the Viceroy…or your husband. I think that would make you very happy,” he confided over tea. “Breha is a good woman. You don’t know her, but she is. But, if you become a Jedi, what will become of that young officer?” he said, tipping the teacup towards her before sipping.

Elisevah looked down at her plate. “I do not think that will ever happen even if I did not become a Jedi,” she whispered. She had not discussed their conversation with anyone. She feared that she had broken something between the two of them. She was worried that she had driven Pavel away.

The next day, on the morning of her abdication, word arrived from Obi-wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn was dead, killed in a duel with someone he suspected of being a Sith. Elisevah burst into tears when she read the message. She would never see her father, again. She would never be able to tell him of her decision. She wiped her tears away. She had to go and see her mother before the ceremony.

Elisevah dressed in her plain grey dress and pulled her hair, including her Padawan braid, into a long, single braid down her back. For the last time, she put on the heavy carved chalcedony necklace of the House Organa crest. She left all the rest of her jewelry, except the rose gold bracelet and all of her clothes in her room. They were no longer her possessions. She packed her Jedi robes, two pairs of boot, and the few pieces of practice equipment that she owned into a single duffle bag. After the ceremony, she would meet with her mother and then she would leave Alderaan in a Jedi shuttle, never to return.

When the time came, Bail Organa came to her room and knocked on the door.

“Are you ready, Your Grace?” he asked soberly. She took a deep breath and nodded. They walked side-by-side to the transport to the legislature. Jorus C’Baoth was there to lead her to the Speaker’s Office. The Cabinet, the Speaker of the Chamber, and Bail’s parents were waiting for her. In a few minutes, they would be the new Heirs Presumptive. She signed all the legal documents and watched as the Speaker witnessed her signature. She kissed Bail and his parents once on each cheek. She bowed to each of the ministers and the Speaker. The Speaker led her out of her office and into a corridor; the Speaker turned and walked towards a private entrance onto the official dais in the back of the Chamber. The rest of the official party walked towards the front of the Chamber. Bail Organa walked in front of her while her mother’s Cabinet walked behind her to the door of the Legislative chamber. Bail Organa knocked on the door of the Chamber and the Sergeant-at-Arms greeted the official party. The Sergeant-at-Arms welcomed them inside the Chamber door. The Legislative Chamber was a large semi-circular room with the elaborate Speaker’s desk and podium on the back wall and the delegate seats arranged in inclined rows within two wings, split down the middle by the entrance doors and a broad aisle. There were public galleries above the Chamber floor. The galleries were crowded with public spectators and many reporters with holovids cameras. Entrance to the Chamber came only after seeking formal permission from the Sergeant-at-Arms. Elisevah spoke quietly to the Sergeant-at-Arms, stating her purpose in the traditional required language. When she had finished, he turned and faced the Speaker of the Chamber.  
“All Rise, My Lady Speaker, Her Serene Highness, Princess Elisevah of the Noble House Organa wishes entrance.” The legislators stood and looked to the door as the young woman and the official party came in; the party took their seats down in the well of the Chamber. Elisevah walked up to the Speaker’s desk and bowed to the Speaker. Then she came to stand at the Speaker’s podium just below the desk, in the center of the room. The legislators took their seats and the room was completely still. She was very pale and her voice was very quiet as she began her address. Every few moments, her voice wavered but did not break.

“My Lady Speaker, Honored Legislators, my Lords and Ladies of the Cabinet, my cousins, Prince Prestor, Princess Mazicia, and Prince Bail. Her Serene Highness, Daria, Queen of Alderaan. I come before you this day to announce my abdication as Heiress Apparent. It is with a sad and heavy heart that I make this announcement. I do hereby abdicate my claim to the Throne of Alderaan. I abjure all lands and titles I have previous held as Heiress Apparent. I surrender the sign of my office. I renounce my membership in the Noble House Organa. I surrender my citizenship to the world of Alderaan. I return all my worldly possessions afforded me as heiress. I fully recognize the claims of my cousins, His Serene Highness, Prince Prestor of the Noble House Organa, of his wife, Princess Mazicia and their son and heir, Bail Prestor Organa. Thank you, My Lady Speaker, Honored Legislators, and my Lords and Ladies for your support. Thank you for granting me this opportunity. It is my sincerest wish that you will continue to support my mother, Queen Daria and my cousins of the Noble House Organa as you have in the past. I leave this world and her people with the sincerest wish for peace and prosperity, now and forever. It has been my great honor to be your Princess. May the Force be with you all.”  
When she finished, Elisevah reached up, removed the heavy necklace, and placed it on the podium. She bowed to the Speaker, stepped down from the podium, and walked straight for the door. She did not look right or left, only straight ahead. She did not hear the standing and stomping that the legislators and the public did to honor a speaker. Some people saw that her eyes were red and the word would spread that she left with tears in her eyes. They did not know that the tears were not for her lost honors and titles but rather for her father.  
Jorus C’Baoth greeted her in the corridor and escorted her back to the palace. No words passed between them. 

She went straight to her mother’s private room. Her mother was dressed in her finest gown and she stood when Elisevah entered the room. Elisevah went and dropped to her knees in front of her mother and bowed her head. “Forgive me, Mother, for disappointing you. Forgive me for dishonoring your House,” she said finally raising her eyes to meet her mother’s. 

“There is no dishonor, my daughter. There is no disappointment. I always knew, from that first day that you held a lightsaber that you would never be queen. I always knew that you would follow your father in the ways of the Force. He will be so proud of you,” she stroked her hair and her face. “Elisevah, please remember me this way. Do not be sad. Please remember me alive and wishing you well. Forgive me for trying to hold on to you for so long. Now, stand and let me kiss you before you leave. May the Force be with you, always, beloved daughter. I made this for you. I hope you will be able to keep it,” she pressed a small piece of folded cloth into Elisevah’s hand. Elisevah stood, accepted the small gift, and embraced her mother. She willed her strength and peace and she tried not to notice how frail her mother had become. She did not have the heart to tell her that Qui-Gon was already dead. She knew it would steal any of her last moments from her.

“I have always loved you, Mother. I will always love you. May the Force be with you, always,” she kissed her mother’s cheek and when her mother’s arms slipped from her shoulders, she turned and left the room with her head up. She did not look back. When the door closed and she was alone, she burst into tears and ran from the room. She ran to her room, grabbed her single bag, the bag that contained all that she owned and she left to find Master C’Baoth. She found him near the entrance of the palace. She did not notice any of the people she passed. No one spoke to her; they watched her pass in silent sadness.

Queen Daria stared at the door after her daughter left. She walked unsteadily to her bed and sat down. It would be the last time she stood on her own for the rest of her life.

“Come along, Padawan Elisevah. We are bound for Naboo. You will meet up with Jedi High Council. We should arrive in time for Qui-Gon’s funeral.” The two Jedi walked to the palace’s landing pad and boarded the large, red, and white shuttle with the Jedi roundels on the tailfin. Elisevah went to her cabin and changed into her Jedi robes. In the common area of the shuttle, she knelt in front of Master C’Baoth and he cut her long hair until it was only a few centimeters in length, with the exception of the Padawan braid behind her right ear. She did not cry as she watched the long golden waves fall to the floor. “Now you look like a true Padawan,” Master C’Baoth said as she stood. They did not speak for the rest of the journey to Naboo.

Alone in her cabin, Elisevah unfolded the small piece of cloth her mother had given her. It was a small but delicate embroidery of a tree and some flowers in bloom. Elisevah recognized it as the view from her palace bedroom. She pressed the cloth to her chest and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah has left Alderaan after her abdication and boarded a flight to Naboo. She sheds her long hair for the Padawan buzz cut. On Naboo she goes before the Jedi High Council. Obi-wan is made a Jedi Master and is allowed to take Anakin as a Padawan.

News of the abdication of the Heiress Apparent to the Throne of Alderaan spread like wildfire in the Galactic Republic. There were news reports and holovids of her speech available in hundreds of languages and at all hours of the day or night. 

The news reached the Enterprise within a day of Elisevah’s abdication. Starfleet Command contacted Captain Kirk for a second time to ask if he or his had any insight into the matter.

“Well, Chekov, have you heard anything you would care to share regarding the Princess’ abdication?” Kirk as looking down on the young ensign.

“No, sir. She made no secret that she did not really want to be queen,” he offered quietly, still resenting the intrusion. Sensing his reticence, Sulu looked at the Captain.

“Sir, I got a message from her over a week ago. She said not to believe anything until she could explain to us in person. She said whatever happened would be for the best and she had no regrets. I haven’t heard from her since,” he said solemnly. He checked Pavel out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised that Pavel did not seem annoyed with his admission. Pavel gave him the slightest nod and blink in affirmation.

Kirk shook his head and rubbed his chin. There was nothing he could tell Starfleet. “Mr. Spock, do you have anything to add?”

Spock cocked an eyebrow, “I gather that the Prin…that Elisevah left Alderaan shortly after making her abdication speech. She is reputed to have left on a Jedi ship in the company of the Jedi who negotiated her abdication. She does not seem to have returned to Coruscant. There is open speculation about where she has gone.”

“Thank you, Mr. Spock. Most interesting. If you learn anything more, let me know,” and he returned to his reading his other reports.

 

The Jedi shuttle arrived on Naboo two days after leaving Alderaan. It landed next to the shuttle that had brought the members of the High Council. Much had happened after Elisevah left for Coruscant. The young Queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala, had come before the Senate to plead her case in person. Her frustration with the Senate, and the urging of Naboo’s Senator, Palpatine, had led to a vote of “No Confidence” and the toppling of Finis Valorum’s Chancellorship. Palpatine was now the Supreme Chancellor. The Trade Federation had landed a droid army on the planet and the people of Naboo had fought them off. One of the Naboo snub starfighters had managed to destroy their control ship and the army just stopped working.

Qui-Gon Jinn had fallen in combat to someone skilled in use of the Dark side of the Force. There was much debate amongst the Council as to whether the fighter was a Sith or not. The Jedi High Council was on the planet to celebrate the defeat of the Trade Federation and to hold a funeral for the fallen Jedi. Elisevah knew all of this because she had been receiving messages during the flight but she still wanted to discuss it in person.

Obi-wan was waiting on the landing pad when Master C’Baoth and Elisevah stepped off the shuttle. He was wearing Qui-Gon’s lightsaber at his hip and a small, blond boy followed behind him. “Master C’Baoth, welcome to Naboo,” he said bowing before the Master. He shifted his gaze to Elisevah and a shocked smile spread over his face. “Lissy …what have you done to your hair?” he said staring at the young woman’s close-cropped hair, a confused smile on his face.

Elisevah rubbed her head, “At least now I look like a proper Padawan. I think I like it.” 

“I’m to take you both to the High Council. Master Windu and Master Yoda wish to speak to you,” he said, gesturing to the palace. Elisevah stepped closer and began walking side-by-side with her fellow Padawan. 

“Tell me what happened, Obi. How did he die?” she asked quietly as they walked. 

Obi-wan took a deep breath, “He fought hard, Lissy, the Sith was very skillful and had a double lightsaber. Qui-Gon followed him and I was trapped by a force field. Qui-Gon was hit in the face, he was stunned and the Sith ran him through. He died a few minutes later. He didn’t suffer much.”

“A Sith? You are sure?” she asked, dread in her eyes. The Sith were legendary. The students of the Dark Side always came in pairs, a Master and an Apprentice. The Dark Side was not more powerful than the Light Side, but it was easier. Every Jedi feared falling to the Dark Side. The Sith had not been a serious threat in many years. Why were they returning now? And was this warrior the Master or the Apprentice.

“I am certain this one was strong in the Dark Side,” he leaned in close to her, “How are things with you? How difficult was the negotiation?” He was a little concerned. They had been friends since she was child. He knew she had not wanted to rule, but he also knew she did not want to disappoint her mother. “How is your mother?”

“It was difficult, Obi. My mother is dying. I will never see her, again. It is part of the settlement; I will never return to Alderaan. Overall, I am at peace. It was all for the good. I think Bail will make a good Viceroy. Zheron Antilles will find his influence limited and House Organa retains the throne.”

“Does your mother know?” he whispered.

A cloud came over her face, “No, I could not tell her and I begged Bail to protect her from finding out. I think it would kill her.” Obi-wan looked behind him to see if the boy was still following. He knew the boy still missed his mother.

They arrived at the large room the Jedi High Council was using. “I’ll leave you here. Anakin,” he said, motioning to the boy, “Anakin, this is my friend, Lissy. She knew Master Jinn, too,” he placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Lissy, Master Jinn wanted Anakin trained in the ways of the Force. He had great faith in him.” Elisevah nodded to him and smiled.

“It is nice to meet you, Anakin. You must be very special. Master Jinn never placed his faith in someone lightly.” She took a deep breath and entered the room. Master C’Baoth followed her in.

Following custom, the Jedi High Council was seated in a circle with a wide space in the center. Elisevah entered the center of the circle and bowed to Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda. “May the Force be with you, Masters.” She dropped to one knee with her hand resting on the upright knee. Her head bowed. Mace Windu noticed her hair and nodded in approval.

Master C’Baoth stood beside Elisevah in the center. He only bobbed his head and remained standing. He was proud of the work he had done. He gazed at Master Windu as an equal. Master Windu gazed back, refusing the other man’s challenge.

“Rise Padawan,” Master Windu gently requested. Elisevah rose and faced the Master. “You have abdicated your position and titles. Do you swear your loyalty to the Jedi Order? Freely and without reservation?

“Yes, Master. I pledge my life and my loyalty to the Jedi Order and the ways of the Force, freely and without reservation.” Master Windu held her in a steely gaze.

“You renounced your allegiance to Alderaan and House Organa. Can you be trusted to honor your allegiance to the Jedi Order?”

Elisevah pulled herself to her full height and squared her shoulders. She gazed unflinchingly into his eyes, 

“Master Windu, I was never asked to be given my position and titles. I never swore my loyalty to the throne. They came to me as my mother’s daughter. I am a Jedi like my father before. I will live by the ways of the Force until I die.”

“And what of your mother? You will never see her again. How does this make you feel?”

“My mother is dying. She will soon be gone and I would never see her again even if I had stayed. I will remember her standing there, proud to see me leave. She always knew that I would follow my father. I have no ties and no family beyond the Jedi. I have no regrets, Master Windu. Please allow me to continue to serve my Master, Adi Gallia, and the Jedi Order.” She stood silently, utterly calm and resolute.

Master Windu scanned her mind and emotions. He gave her a hard, appraising look before he pronounced the will of the Council. He was pleased by what he saw.

“Padawan Elisevah, the High Council welcomes you into the Order. After much consideration, the Council has decided to send you away for military training. Normally, this training would take place at the Corulag Academy but recent events have made that impossible. Master Gallia has arranged alternative training. Master Gallia?”

Elisevah turned to her Master, “Elisevah, I have worked with Ambassador Sarek and Admiral Rosenfeld to arrange for you to take pilot training at the Starfleet Academy on Earth. You will finish the training and spend some time with field service on a ship of the line. If you are successful in this training, we will consider your beginning the Trials.”

Elisevah bowed to her Master. “Thank you, Master. Thank you. I will do my best. I live to serve,” she said sincerely. Her heart leapt and she smiled in relief, her composure breaking for a moment. Beside her, Master C’Baoth bristled. He did not like the idea of a Jedi training or taking orders from non-Force sensitives. He did not respect Terrans. Terrans were uncomfortable around the Jedi and he had no patience for them. Elisevah could feel his contempt. She did not care. Elisevah liked Terrans. She had great respect for the officers she had known in Starfleet.

“When am I to begin my training Master?” she asked eagerly.

Master Yoda looked at her with a mixture of tenderness and joy. “Stay for Qui-Gon’s funeral you must. Then to Vulcan you will journey. Sarek will take you to Earth to make your introductions, he will.”

She bowed before him, “Thank you, Master Yoda.” Mace Windu shifted in his chair.

“You are dismissed, Padawan Elisevah. Please send Padawan Kenobi in when you leave. Master C’Baoth you are also dismissed. Thank you for your service during this crisis.” 

Elisevah bowed to the Masters, “May the Force be with you, Masters.” She turned and left. Master C’Baoth did not bow but merely followed behind her. When they were outside the chamber, Master C'Baoth increased his pace and walked past Obi-wan without speaking.

In the corridor, she saw Obi-wan sitting with the young boy, Anakin. She walked over to them as Master C’Baoth sped past them. “Obi-wan, the Council wants to see you. I will wait with Anakin, if you like.” Obi-wan stood and walked towards the room. Elisevah sat down in his place. 

She watched the boy with her sharp eyes and lightly scanned his mind. She saw a quick and restless soul; she could feel his strength in the Force. She could also sense his inner turmoil.

He looked up to her with intelligent blue eyes, “Obi-wan says your mother is dying. That you had to leave you planet, too. Are you sad, too?” he asked quietly.

“No, Anakin, I am not sad. I have spent my whole life walking between two paths. The time came to choose a single path. I have always wanted to be a Jedi. I did not want to disappoint my mother and she did not want to let me go. But now, I have her blessing and my path is clear,” she looked into his eyes.

“I want to become a Jedi, too,” he said solemnly, nodding his shaggy blond hair. “Master Jinn wanted to train me. Obi-wan says he will ask permission to train me.” They sat side-by-side for some minutes, waiting until Obi-wan returned. When he came out, his face was awash with conflicting emotions.

“Obi-wan?” she asked rising from the bench. “What is it?” It was then that she noticed that Obi-wan no longer had a braid behind his ear. He held the severed braid in the hand at his side.

“I am made a Jedi Knight,” he said kneeling in front of Anakin. “Anakin, the Council will let me train you. I am your Master. You are my Padawan.” The boy threw his arms around Obi-wan and hooted loudly in triumph. Elisevah placed a hand over her open mouth. “Lissy, what was their decision for you?” he said looking up at her.

“I am being sent to study at the Starfleet Academy on Earth. I am to train as a pilot and serve time in the field. After this, they will consider whether I am worthy of the Trials.” 

“That is wonderful. I know how much you enjoy flying. When do you leave?”

“I will be leaving after the funeral. I will go to Vulcan, first and then to Earth.”

Obi-wan looked down at the boy at his side. “There is a public celebration of the victory in a few hours. Will you help me prepare my Padawan for the event, Lissy?” She smiled at them both.

“It would be my pleasure, Master Kenobi. I will make the braid; you can cut his hair and order the robes.” Anakin bounced up and down in excitement.

 

Later, she stood behind them as the army of Gungans and the Naboo paraded up the main avenue towards the palace. She watched the young queen from the sidelines. The young queen was about her size with dark hair and eyes. Elisevah could not tell if she was pretty. She wore heavy, theatrical make-up and her gowns and headgear were large and elaborate. She knew the girl was almost three years younger. Obi-wan had told her that they had mistaken the Queen for one of her handmaidens for much of their journey. The new Chancellor, Palpatine, stood beside her during the triumphal parade. He had been the Senator from Naboo for many years. Elisevah had seen him once or twice around the Senate and at official meetings. She did not know much about him but his reputation was of utter dedication to his people and his duties.

At night, after dark, the Jedi gathered around a funeral pyre. The Jedi High Council stood in front. With her hood up, Elisevah, Obi-wan, and Anakin stood in the rows behind. Qui-Gon Jinn’s body was stretched out in the center of the pyre. The Queen and the Chancellor stood with the group. There were several other dignitaries from Coruscant. Qui-Gon Jinn had been widely respected. Elisevah watched as Master Windu and Master Yoda talked quietly as the flames began to spread.

Elisevah hung her head and remembered the many hours she had spent with Master Jinn. She cherished these memories. He had been a great and patient teacher. She tried not to be sad. 

The next day, she waved good-bye to Obi-wan and Master Gallia and boarded the small shuttle for her trip to Vulcan. She persuaded the pilot of the vessel to allow her to do some of the piloting herself. The trip took five days.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah journeys from Naboo to Vulcan to meet up with Sarek. Sarek and Elisevah travel to Earth where Elisevah interviews with two Starfleet Admirals. After the second interview, she is accepted into the Starfleet Academy. How else do you get to be an Ensign?

Elisevah meditated during much of the journey to Vulcan. At other times, she took the controls of the ship. She was in the pilot seat when the craft landed on Vulcan. Sarek and Amanda were waiting outside the terminal when she lowered the gangplank.

Elisevah rushed down the gangplank and across the hot tarmac. She bowed to the stoic and very dignified Sarek; he stood quietly and held up his hands in the Vulcan salute. “I grieve with thee, Elisevah.”

“You honor my family, Sarek, Son of Skon, Peace and Long Life,” she said with equal stoicism.

Amanda threw her arms around the young woman’s shoulders. “Elise, I grieve with thee,” Amanda smiled through tears in her eyes. She held her away and looked at the young Padawan. Elisevah was no longer the Princess of Alderaan. She wore no make-up and her hair was now close cropped, except for the long Padawan braid behind her right ear. Amanda had never seen her in her full robes. She admired the muddy grey short, wrap jacket and the tall reddish brown boots. She recognized the embroidered under tunic. She had spent several hours watching Elisevah sew and embroider it by hand. She took Elisevah’s hand as they went into the terminal and out to the waiting ground car. “How is your mother, dear? Is she in any pain?”

Elisevah shrugged sadly, “She is very frail, Amanda. I do not believe she will last much longer. I lacked the courage to tell her about Qui-Gon. I think it would have been too much. She wished me well, Amanda. She told me that she always knew I would leave her to be a Jedi.”

“How are you bearing up, dear?” Amanda murmured. 

Elisevah shrugged and looked stoic. "I am a Jedi. I must let go of the past; I am not allowed personal commitments. I am more fortunate than many Jedi, I knew my parents and they knew me."

“What happened with your father? We heard that he had been returned to Naboo with the Queen and then we heard he was dead.” Amanda patted her hand as they walked.

“There was a Sith warrior, someone skilled in the Dark Side. The Jedi are worried about the Sith rising again.” Amanda looked worried.

“That doesn’t sound good. Are you sure that studying on Earth is the best use of your time?”

Elisevah shrugged again. “I do not know. The Council has ordered my training. I must obey the Order.” She shook her head. 

The visit lasted for several days. Elisevah slept in Spock’s childhood bed and walked the gardens of his childhood home with his mother. She made breakfast for everyone each morning. She enjoyed the simple task. She made tea for herself and Amanda and resumed her piano lessons with Amanda by her side. She studied with Sarek and with some of the Vulcan masters on Mount Selaya. She spent many hours in private meditation. At the end of the several days, Sarek packed and the two boarded the Jedi shuttle to Earth. The journey to Earth took almost a week to arrive. Sarek was in frequent contact with Starfleet Command over the course of the trip. He made an appointment at Starfleet Command for the day after their arrival on Earth. Elisevah piloted the shuttle through the Earth’s atmosphere and landed it on a private landing pad used by the Vulcan Embassy. The pair took public transport to the Vulcan Embassy. 

 

Early the next morning, Sarek and Elisevah rose, dressed and eat breakfast with the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. They took public transit back to Starfleet Headquarters. At Starfleet Command, they presented their credentials to the main desk. Admiral Rosenfeld came down to meet them.

Admiral Chaim Rosenfeld was a tall, middle-aged Israeli with salt and pepper hair. His duties for Starfleet involved working as a liaison between Ambassadors and different Earth governments. Elisevah recognized him from the State Dinner she had attended over a year ago . She remembered that he danced well and was very charming in an aggressive, calculated, and political manner. He put his hand up in the Vulcan salute. 

“Let’s go to my office. I have an appointment for you with Fleet Admiral Nogura in an hour,” he said handing them security badges and leading them to the elevators. His aide served them coffee and cookies. “It’s been a long time, Your Grace,” he said politely. 

“I am just Elisevah, Admiral. I have no titles. You may address me as Jedi or Padawan if you wish. It has been a long time, sir.” She sat stiffly in her chair. She picked up her coffee and took a sip. She had come to prefer tea.

“I have been negotiating with Ambassador Sarek for some weeks now. We have agreed to offer you a placement at the Academy. You will have to meet with Admiral Nogura for his final approval. We understand that you wish to avoid publicity. Have you thought of a name to go by, other than Elisevah Organa?”

She nodded. She and Sarek had given considerable time and thought to the creation of her cover. “Yes, I have. I will call myself Elise Grayson. Grayson was Lady Amanda’s name before her marriage.” The Admiral nodded approvingly. When the time came, he escorted Elisevah and Ambassador Sarek to Admiral Nogura’s office.

Heihachiro Nogura was the Commander in Chief of Starfleet. He was affectionately known as “The Old Man” throughout Starfleet. He was not old; he was a tall, Asian man of 60 from the Rocky Mountains of North America. He welcomed the stoic Vulcan and the intense, young Jedi into his office. Elisevah had vague memories of being introduced to him before. Many names and faces from that night flashed into her memory.  
“Welcome, please sit down,” he said motioning to the seats in front of his desk. Elisevah, Sarek, and Admiral Rosenfeld sat down. “I understand you want to train with Starfleet and serve on one of our ships. Why does a Jedi want to serve on a Starfleet vessel?”

“The Jedi Order usually sends Padawans to the Corulag Academy for training with the Republic Navy. My recent notoriety was viewed as making that too difficult. The Jedi Order would like to work more closely with Starfleet. This exchange was viewed as a positive step for both sides.”

“Most of us are not familiar with the Jedi. How do you plan on managing being a Jedi and a Starfleet Midshipman?”

“Mister Spock, Ambassador Sarek’s son, has served in Starfleet for many years. He is able to live as a Vulcan and serve Starfleet at the same time. I require very little, Admiral Nogura.”

“What do you plan to do with your abilities? You’re telepathic, aren’t you?”

“I am not a true telepath. I cannot converse using my mind. I sense some things, emotions. I can use the Force to move objects, if I concentrate. My reflexes and senses are heightened. My Vulcan studies have trained me to shield my thoughts and to block out the thoughts of others. My particular strengths have to do with a facility for language and negotiations. My major areas of training are in the diplomatic services. Jedi ethics do not allow me to use my abilities for self-service,” she explained in an even, patient tone.

“Do you plan on wearing the uniform and will you carry a phaser if issued one?”

“Yes, Admiral. Other than my haircut, I will follow all regulations and orders.” The Admiral appraised the quiet, intense young woman. He nodded slowly.

“The haircut isn’t against regulation, as long as the braid isn’t below your shoulder. What will we be calling you? Elisevah Organa would attract too much attention,” he asked quickly.

“I will call myself Elise Grayson, Sir,” she said sharply. The Admiral stood and extended his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Midshipman Grayson. Your classes will start in two weeks. You need to be fitted for your Academy uniform. Have you given any thought to how you will fit in? You’re joining the pilot program in their fourth year. Pilots are a pretty tight group. What will you do?” 

“I’m a good pilot,” she said confidently. “I have a special request, Sir.” The Admiral rolled his eyes, prepared for the worst. “Would it be possible to have a Russian roommate?” The Admiral looked at her and laughed. 

“Wait, that’s all you want? Why do you want a Russian roommate?” He asked chuckling.

“I want to learn to speak Russian fluently. I have made some progress, but I would like a native speaker to assist me.” The Admiral shook his head, looked to Admiral Rosenfeld, and shrugged. “Hy, can you make that happen?”

Rosenfeld was equally amused. “I’ll see what I can do, Sir.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a warm mid-June day, Elisevah, now known as Elise Grayson begins her first term as a Midshipman at the Starfleet Academy. She meets her Russian roommate and she learns how to fly. In the Fall Term, she gets word that her mother has died.

On a warm day in mid-June, Elise Grayson reported to the Starfleet Academy Housing Office for her dormitory assignment. She dressed in the jeans and old hiking boots, which Amanda has saved for her, and a long-sleeved shirt. Except for the close-cropped hair and the long braid behind her ear, she looked like many of the other young people reporting for the summer term. The dorms were fairly deserted. Most of the third and fourth year Midshipmen were away on field assignments. The only students on campus at this time were working on remedial classes or post-graduate officers for advanced studies.

Elise accepted the room assignment onto her PADD and went off to find her room. She was lost on campus and had to ask for directions twice. When she finally found her room, she knocked but no one answered. There were two nametags by the door. One said Natalya Bobrova and the other was blank until she pointed her PADD at the door and then her name appeared in the second slot. The door opened and she walked into the room. One side of the room was empty. The other side contained her roommate’s possessions. She set the duffle bag on the bed and began to unpack. She put the Starfleet issued sheets on the bed and put her three pairs of boots in the closet. She hung up the grey dress; it was the one possession from her life before. She put her uniforms in the drawers of the dresser in the Starfleet proscribed manner. She hung the piece of embroidery her mother had given her over the bed. Amanda had backed and framed with fabric before she left Vulcan. She sat down on the middle of the bed to meditate. When she finished, she picked up her PADD and looked over her schedule for the morning. As evening began to fall, she went down to the building cafeteria for her evening meal. The room was nearly deserted and the choice of food was limited. She ate alone and returned to her room. When she was alone, she contacted Sarek at the Vulcan Embassy to say good-bye. The Jedi shuttle would take him back to Vulcan before returning to Coruscant. She fell asleep listing to Pasha’ recording of “Pictures at an Exhibition” on her PADD.

 

The next morning, she rose at 0500 HRS, dressed in her exercise clothes and went out for a jog in the early morning cool. When she returned an hour later, she meditated for another hour and then showered and put on the black trousers and silver-blue shirt of an Academy Midshipman for the first time. She twisted her braid around itself to shorten the length to above her shoulder. By the door, she put on her the tall black boots that Starfleet had issued her. She went down to breakfast and ate alone again, but she recognized some of the faces from the prior evening. After breakfast, she reported to her first class in Starfleet. 

“Basic Interstellar Navigation” was the name of the course and it met in a building used for training pilots and navigators. There were twenty in the class, fewer students than during the regular terms. She sat down by herself at a table near the middle of the room. Several of the students seemed to be younger than she was. It was logical. The summer term would attract early entry students, remedial students, and students playing catch up, as she was. She recognized a face or two from the dining hall. She gave a pleasant nod to the familiar faces. On the hour, a tall Edosian walked into the room. The Edosians were long-lived, tripedal beings.

“Good morning, my name is Arex and I will be your instructor.” They spent the next 90 minutes discussing interstellar navigation. Elise was more familiar with using an astro-mech droid or a navcom for her flights, but she realized the importance of learning the basics of navigation. When the class ended, she made her way to the next class, a beginning flight class. She had a distinct advantage; she already knew how to fly. Again, she recognized several faces from the previous class. The next class was a basic weapons and tactical class. She recognized a number of faces from previous classes; she was beginning to see the cadre of officers training for the helm. 

After the weapons class, Elise headed to lunch. She sat down at a table and two people, a dark haired man and a red haired woman joined her. They smiled at each other; a sort of embarrassed silence hung over the table. The man offered his hand to Elise, “Mario Trujillo,” he said cheerfully.

Elise took his hand, “Elise Grayson,” and she offered her had to the woman, “Siobhan Kennedy,” she said shaking her hand. They ate quickly and compared notes on their classes. They were bound for an engineering class for helm officers. After that, they had flight simulator time and they were finished for the day. 

After several weeks, the more promising student pilots were offered opportunities to take a co-pilot seat on some of official shuttlecraft flights needed around Earth or within the solar system. Elise was the best pilot in the group. It was not so much her natural talent as it was her previous training and superior experience. She had been practicing precision flight maneuvers with Adi Gallia and Obi-wan Kenobi for much of the last year. Piloting a standard shuttlecraft on a simple run was not a challenge. Still, she had to prove herself to these Terrans. There were several runs where the pilot actually let her take over for a few minutes. 

Elise sent messages to Hikaru, Nyota, and Pavel. The messages were brief and somewhat vague. She let them know she was well. She told them that she was studying under an assumed name and was deeply involved in her studies. She had questions for both Hikaru and Pavel regarding their specialties. Each of the men patiently and clearly explained the problems to her. Sulu, never one to mince words with her said that he was looking forward to his explanation of what had happened. She replied that she hoped it would be soon. 

She had become accustomed to sleeping alone in her room. Her roommate was away on one of the summer field assignments. In the final week of class for the summer term, she returned to her room in the late afternoon to find two duffle bags thrown on the floor between the two desks and an Academy uniform in a ball on the bed. Her roommate must have returned. Elise waited for an hour and then went on to dinner on her own. She had made some friends among her classmates. They ate dinner and studied for the upcoming finals. She retired at her usual 10:00 PM. 

Elise was sound asleep when the door opened and light and noise streamed into the room. She was up on her feet and facing the door in a combat ready position before she really had time to think. The tall figure in the doorway threw up her hands, “Whoa! What the f…” she barked in surprise. Her words were slurred and Elise could smell the alcohol from this distance. “It’s okay, I live here. Sorry, we just got back. Eight weeks and not a drop to drink!” she giggled. “I’m Natasha. Who are you?” she asked, her English almost completely free of an accent.

“I am Elise Grayson,” she said relaxing into a neutral pose, “Welcome home, Natasha.”

“Man, I’m a mess. I gotta lay down. How about we do this in the morning?” she said, throwing herself onto the bed. She was snoring before Elise sat down on her bed. Elise laid back down and went through a calming exercise. It took her some time to fall back to sleep, she was not used to the sound of someone snoring next to her.

The next morning, Elise rose and followed her morning routine. When she came back to the room after her last class, Natasha was still asleep. She must have been out of bed at some point. Her uniform and the clothes she had been wearing were in lumps on the floor. Elise went to her desk and sat down at her computer to study for an upcoming exam.

“Hey, did we meet?” She heard the woman croak from behind her and turned around to face her. Natasha was sitting up and wiping her eyes. She was not wearing any clothes and the sheets wadded in her lap. Elise blushing, she turned back to her computer. “Oh, sorry,” she said, pulling the sheets around her.

"Yes, I am Elise Grayson. You are Natalia Bobrova, but you are called Natasha, you returned yesterday, and you had not had a drink in eight weeks,” Elise offered cheerfully, turning around again.

“Wow, that’s amazing. You remembered all that,” she looked around. “I guess I need to get out of bed. You may want to turn around.” Elise did as asked. Elise was been raised to be modest. The Alderaani favored clothing that covered most of the body. She did not view the body as shameful but seeing someone nude, especially a stranger, was very awkward for her. She could hear Natasha moving around. “Okay, that’s better,” she heard from behind her. Elise turned around and Natasha was wearing a loose top and jeans. She was tall with an athletic build and long, light brown hair and bright green eyes.

“So, you’re Elise Grayson. Where are you from? And what’s with the hair?” she asked, bending to pick up clothes.

“I have lived a number of places. I am a Jedi Padawan, the haircut and braid are part of my status.” 

“What is a Jedi Padawan? I’ve never heard of that before,” she said beginning to make the narrow bed.

“The Jedi are an order of knights who offer diplomatic and protective services to the Galactic Senate. You would probably consider it a religious order. A Padawan is an apprentice knight. I was training for the diplomatic corps before the High Council decided to send me for training with Starfleet.” She offered matter of factly, in a very Vulcan manner.

Natasha drew a deep breath, “I suppose there’s no better time than now to have the awkward conversation... How do you feel about overnight guests…” she said slowly, exhaling loudly.

Elise looked at her with a confused look, “I am not sure what you mean, Natasha?”

“I mean how do you feel about a boyfriend or…a girlfriend staying overnight…in the room?” she asked looking very uncomfortable.

“I will not have a boyfriend, the Order does not allow personal commitments,” she said delicately.   
Natasha smiled and shrugged, “Who says there has to be a commitment?”

Elise looked at her sheepishly, “The order does not require sexual abstinence but it does encourage it. Sexual activity is considered a…a distraction.” She said blushing.

“And you’ve never been….distracted?” Natasha asked, blushing herself.

“Um…no…well, not enough to act on it,” Elise answered blushing deeply.

“Is it okay if I get…er…distracted here?” she asked, her voice rising. 

“I do not have another place to sleep; but if you must, please warn me so I may make arrangements.” Elise offered diplomatically.

“Where did you learn to speak English? From a Literature professor?” she asked ruefully.

“No, from a diplomat and a music teacher, actually,” she said, amused. 

“Oh, I remember, now! You requested a Russian roommate, why?” she asked skeptically.

“I wish to learn to speak Russian from a native speaker. I have been studying but it would be useful for me to be able to converse with someone. You do not have to do anything beyond speaking to me in Russian.”

“Sure, so what’s his name?” she asked ruefully.

Elise blushed and her jaw dropped a little, “Um, Pavel.” 

Natasha sat down on the bed and laughed. “Is he here?”

“No, he is an officer on a deep space assignment,” she said slowly.

“Out there already? No wonder you aren’t worried about being distracted,” she smirked. “Have you been to deep space? This was my first trip out of the solar system. It’s just wow!” She said looking out the window. 

“We went out last night to unwind.”

“I have been in deep space; I do not remember my first trip. Did you make any planetfalls?”

“No, we were just in space. My ship was on a mapping expedition. But, I finally got out there. I was on a real starship!” Elisevah smiled; but she also remembered how impressed she had been when she boarded the Enterprise for the first time. She was looking back to returning to a starship.

 

Natasha unpacked her things and then left for home the next day. She was gone for the next two weeks. She returned in time for the Fall Term. Elise had done well. She held the highest scores for the Weapons & Tactical and flight training. She was selected for pick-up shifts for the shuttle service. She made runs to the Luna and Mars colonies. Lieutenant Barrier, the assigned pilot trusted her enough to allow her to pilot the vessel from take-off to landing.

On the first Monday in September, the Fall Semester stared. Elise reported to more advanced classes of the class of the ones she had taken during the compressed Summer Term. Most of the pilots were males. A few of them openly smirked and shook their heads, openly skeptical when the small, graceful woman with the buzz-cut hair came in and took a seat near the center of the room. Elise could feel the skepticism and negative emotions. She knew that it would be coming. The officers who had worked with Elise during the Summer Term were still teaching classes this term. They trusted her and looked to her as often as they looked to some of the other Midshipmen. She was assigned to a squadron of student pilots. There were eight pilots in the squadron, Elise, Natasha and six males. Natasha had been with the group for two years, and refused to let anyone else in the squadron to smirk at Elise. It was not necessary after the first few practice runs, where she demonstrated her superior Jedi-trained instincts and reflexes. There were still a few skeptics, but her squadron stood behind her as she stood behind them. 

Elise joined the Academy’s fencing program. She went into the offices and saw the trophy case. There was a picture of all the champions with their trophies. She noticed Sulu’s picture. He had been the team captain and intercollegiate champion for three years running. She enjoyed Fencing and it helped to keep her fit and in practice. Many things were counter-intuitive for her Jedi training. She had to lead with her dominate foot and side towards her opponent rather than pushing off it. The grip required adjustment as well. Terran fencing was based on a one-handed tradition that emphasized fine finger movements and careful blade work. There were few women in the club, but she was able to hold her own against the men.

 

It was midway through the Fall Term that she saw the holovids from Alderaan. They announced Queen Daria’s death. She was sitting in the mess hall eating dinner when the screen flashed to the breaking news story. It had been less than three months since she had abdicated and taken her formal leave. She had seen the formal announcement of Bail’s betrothal a few weeks earlier. The news article showed an official palace spokesperson, some Elise did not recognize with Bail standing behind her. The funeral would be in three days. She put down her fork, took her tray to the kitchen area, and returned to her quarters. There were messages waiting for her on the computer. One came from Sarek and Amanda; another came from Adi Gallia, but the earliest one came from Bail Organa. There had been an attempt to let her know in a more personal manner.   
She sat down on the bed, an array of emotions running through mind. She was sad that the woman who had given birth to her was gone. She was also relieved to know she was no longer suffering. She also felt a little guilt over her distant relationship with her own mother. She knew she was luckier than most Padawans who were raised by the Order from early childhood. She never felt that she really knew her mother. The last few days before the abdication had given her more contact with her mother than she had in many years and they were able to discuss things as adults. As a Jedi, she knew she needed to let go of the past. She left and went to the Academy Chapel. It was a medium-sized room with abstract stained glass windows and flat bench seating. The room was always open and a number of students would meditate in the quiet space on a regular basis. Elise spent the night sitting on one of the benches. In the morning, she returned to her room and prepared to go to class. A man in a Lieutenant Commander’s Gold uniform was standing at the classroom door. 

“Midshipman Elise Grayson?” he asked politely as she nodded. “I’m Commander Morrison, come with me, please.” She followed him out of the building and across the campus.

“Commander, this is highly irregular. Have I done something wrong?” she asked suspiciously.

“No, not at all, Midshipman. I’m from Admiral Nogura’s office. We heard the news from Alderaan and the Admiral wanted to meet with you.” He escorted her to the Admiral’s office and returned a few minutes later with tea and cookies.

“Mister Grayson, I am so sorry to hear about your mother. I wanted to offer my condolences,” Admiral Nogura said, rising from his desk and offering his hand.

“Thank you for your concern, Sir,” she said extending her hand in return. “Is there something I can do for you?” she said taking the chair in front of his desk.

“Elise, I brought you here to ask if there was anything I could do for you. You’ve just lost your mother. Take a few days, and grieve in private. We would offer you permission to go to the funeral but I understand that is not possible.”

“Yes, sir, of course,” she said, looking a little confused. They shared the tea and cookies that the Commander had brought in. From the Admiral’s office, she returned to her quarters. She contacted the Vulcan Embassy and asked to speak to the Ambassador. Sarek had told her that she was always to welcome to turn to embassy for assistance. The Ambassador invited her to come and stay in the guest quarters. She left Natasha a message and left for the embassy.

At the Vulcan Embassy she was allowed as much peace, quiet, and solitude as she could tolerate. The Vulcans did not question her stoic approach to her mother’s death. As this was the Vulcan Embassy, it allowed her real time communication with Vulcan. This allowed her to speak to Amanda and Sarek. Speaking with Amanda, the closest she had to a mother figure, was the most comforting. She spent the time before the funeral in meditation. She watched the news reports from the funeral on the com channels. The next day, she thanked the Ambassador for his hospitality and returned to the Academy.

Natasha was still in their room when she returned. She threw her arms around Elise and hugged her. Elise accepted the condolences shyly, sensing Natasha’s sincere emotions but retreating from them at the same time. The rest of her classmates and instructors were more restrained in offering their sympathies. None of them made the connection between the death of a reigning queen on a distant planet with the death of a Midshipman’s mother, but people died every day. She now realized that she was an orphan.

The term continued for several more weeks, ending in mid-December. Elise had done well in her classes. She held the high scores for the weapons and flight classes. Natasha, realizing she had no relatives invited her to her own family home in Moscow to celebrate the end of the term. It was a first for her; she had never seen snow or felt the cold of a Russian winter. Natasha had to borrow warm winter clothes from friends and family, Elise did not own anything warm enough. Natasha taught her to ice skate and tried to teach her how to drink vodka. She succeeded with the ice skating but failed when it came to drinking. Elise did not like to drink. She was introduced to Ded Moroz and Snegurochka, the folklore figures used to celebrate New Year’s under the old Soviet regime, too. When Natasha’s family attended church services on January 7th, the Russian Orthodox Christmas, Elise went with them. She stood listening to the ceremony, transported by the smells of incense braziers and the gleaming images of the icons. She found the harmonies from the choir of priests and seminarians to be overwhelmingly beautiful. Tears trickled down her face. Natasha seemed concerned, but she explained that she had thought of her mother; Natasha hugged her. 

The next day, January 8th, the two women returned to San Francisco and classes began the following Monday. Their last semester at the Academy was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ded Moroz (Дед Мороз)-Father Frost, the Russian Santa Claus figure. In Soviet times he was often dressed in blue and white. 
> 
> Snegurochka (Снегурочка)-The Snow Maiden, the daughter or granddaughter of Ded Moroz. She wears blue and her hair is braided and she wears a kokoshnik, the towering traditional headdress.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise Grayson, the identity assumed by the former Princess Elisevah is in her final term at the Starfleet Academy. Elise participates in a war game for her weapons and tactical class and then she and Natasha and dozens of other Midshipmen head off to Las Vegas for Spring Break. What happens when a Jedi goes into a casino? What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

     The Winter Semester started on a rainy Monday. Elise and Natasha were becoming close; the two women chatted in Russian whenever they were alone or moving between their classes. Natasha introduced her to the other Russian students at the Academy. Elise was beginning to pick up a Moscow accent. Natasha had taken to jogging with Elise in the mornings; but she drew the line at joining the fencing team. Elise had won the women’s trophy, and they had placed her picture in the trophy case, too. Natasha, her squadron, and some of the Russian students had been there to cheer her on.

     Her new classes also included an officer’s finishing school class. The Midshipmen were expected to learn how to take and give salutes and orders. Elise has lectured for her attitude on more than one occasion. She always obeyed and she knew the ranks and observed every courtesy that went with them, but there was still something about her demeanor. Some of the other Midshipmen accused her of acting superior. She did not know how to change this. She had been taught to speak to everyone as an equal and with respect. She did her best to process this new information but she was not sure what she could do.

     “Natasha, do I act superior?” she asked downcast.

     “Well, you do seem to walk around like you’re a princess,” Natasha confided.

     “But I abdicated…” she frowned.

     “What?” Natasha sat and asked suspiciously.

     “It is not important,” she said, lost in thought. She flashed on an image of Sarek, so composed, dignified, and regal. He intimidated many people, even when he did not intend to. Was this how others saw her?

 

One of the assignments in the Weapons and Tactical class was a war games exercise. The eight person pilot squadrons competed against two other squadrons in a simulator. The simulator was a large, dark maze that could be reconfigured between exercises so there was no pattern to memorize. The squadron members were given suits with embedded censors and night vision goggles. Their phasers were set to fire a light stun, nothing worse than an electrical sting and the suit would register when a combatant was “killed in action” and taken out of the game. The two-hour exercise was scored on the number of “kills” by the team with bonus points scored for each “surviving” squadron member at the end of the allotted time. No extra equipment was allowed and no alterations to the scenario would be tolerated, but these were the only rules. Most of the groups found the game fun and exciting as well as good training.

     When the Commander in charge finished explaining the exercise, Elise raised her hand to ask a question. “Sir, may I use the Force to assist my team?”

     The Commander, an Andorian in Security red, looked to her patiently, “Midshipman Grayson, if hoping on one foot while naked helps your team win, go ahead. Do not bring in extra equipment and do not alter any of the equipment or operating programs.”

     Elise nodded her head. Unlike her teammates, she had been in real combat. She also knew what her abilities were. Usually, she was content to let Kyle Riffle lead the group. Kyle was tall and good-looking, and he fancied himself as a commanding presence. Elise found him annoying but otherwise harmless. Today, she wanted to take charge. Kyle did not like this idea and started to put up a fuss. Natasha, however, was willing to follow her roommate and Kyle new better than to mess with Natasha. The other men in the squadron fell into line once he did.

     “I have been in combat and I have training that enhances my abilities. I offer them to the team,” she said calmly.

      “So, what’s your big plan?” he asked somewhat sarcastically.

     Elise sat with each of the team and placed her hands on their cheeks and temple. She linked to their minds, scanning the surface and making a light and temporary bond with each of them. Natasha discussed the hand signal and verbal commands they would be using. Natasha taught the men simple commands in Russian since no one else on the other teams spoke Russian.

     Being able to sense the presence of the other teams and to be able to distinguish her team from the others was a definite advantage. Her plan was to draw the other two teams to take out each other. She split her team to move the other teams together. After a firefight where the other teams lost members, Elise drew her forces together and started picking off the survivors from the other teams. She used variations on the Jedi “mind trick” to fool her opponents. At one point, she walked right past a sentry from one of the teams. She touched his mind and convinced him that she was not there, that he saw no one. Her team managed to win the game without losing a single member of her squadron. Kyle hated to admit it, but she had done a good job leading the group.

     There were some protests from the other teams but no extra equipment had been brought in and none of the existing equipment had been altered. They had followed the rules the Andorian Commander had given them. The six men in her regular squadron had come to respect her abilities as a pilot and an officer. Some of the other pilots were impressed with her showing in this exercise. The use of Jedi Mind Tricks had bothered one or two of them. She could sense their negative emotions during the debriefing. Elise had sensed this sort of reaction before. People, Terrans in particular, did not like the idea of someone “messing with their heads”.

     The war games exercise came just before Spring Break. The Midshipmen would have a week off to rest and recreate before returning for the most intense experiences of their time at the Academy. Natasha and several of the other pilot trainees made plans to go to Las Vegas.

     “Lissy, let’s get out of here for Spring Break. Some of the guys are going to Las Vegas, do you want to come?” she asked excitedly.

     “Where is Las Vegas and why would I want to go there?” Elise asked soberly.

     “It’s a city in Nevada, it isn’t too far away. You go there to gamble or see shows or lay in the sun and there’s drinking and nobody asks any questions. Everything goes twenty-four hours a day. It’s fun! You want to come?”

     “Natasha, I do not drink and the Jedi are not allowed to gamble. Most gambling establishments will not let us through the door,” she said in frustration.

     “Well, it’s warm and they have swimming pools. You could play golf or tennis or go hiking. Oh, and there are men! Lots of men! Come on, I don’t want to leave you here all alone for a week,” she pleaded.

     “I have no money. The Jedi do not believe in material possessions and self-indulgence. I will be fine here,” she tried to sound reassuring.

     “Look, I’ve got some money. You can stay with me. We’ll find some things to do that don’t involve gambling. Come on, say yes,” she said brightly.

Against her better judgment, Elise nodded in agreement.

 

     Between thirty and forty Midshipmen First Class boarded the shuttle to Las Vegas. It was a short flight and when they landed, the temperature was much warmer and the sky was sunny and bright. Elise looked around, it reminded her of Vulcan in a way, but not nearly as warm and the sky was blue, not terracotta colored. The group went to their hotel; they took up an entire floor of the hotel. It was something of an Academy tradition, so the hotel was prepared. Elise and Natasha checked into their shared room. It was at the end of the hall near the stairwell. They had a view of the pool below and of the city beyond. There were many people around the pool, swimming and laying out in the sun.

     At Natasha’s suggestion, they changed into swimsuits and went down to get some sun. Elise was a little uncomfortable wandering around in public in a swimsuit, even though it was a modest, Starfleet issued one-piece. Natasha had a very small two-piece and did not seem to mind a bit. Both of them had very fair skin but unlike Elise, Natasha had spent a lot of time sunbathing. Elise was careful to use sunscreen and did not burn. She tried to join Natasha as she lounged in a chair but only managed to sit still for a few minutes. Russians loved to sunbathe when they had a chance to. San Francisco was not as cold as Russia, but the grey skies and nearly constant fog where somewhat depressing for Natasha. The idea of laying in the sun and doing nothing was an alien idea for Elise. It looked strange but she stood up and did katas as Sulu had taught her. Natasha chuckled a little and turned over. She intended to get some sun. After an hour around the pool, they returned to their room to change before going in search of food.

     Elise and Natasha walked down the much-changed corridor. Several of their classmates had staked out their rooms; the doors were open and loud music was drifting out. The drinking started as soon as they opened the doors to their rooms; students wandered freely from open room to open room. Women and men, strangers looking for a party, started showing up on the floor. The women made their way back to the room at the end of the hall. Elise looked at all the people starting to gather and felt she had made a mistake in coming here. Natasha did not seem to mind. They had to push their way back to the elevators when they wanted to go out for dinner.

     The two young women went to find the restaurant buffet; it was the cheapest and fastest meal service available. To get to the buffet, they had to walk through the casino. Natasha used her debit card to play a gambling machine or two as they crossed the casino. Elise watched but kept her hands to herself. There were people playing at live-action games, cards and roulette wheels mostly. Elise had heard of casinos but she had never been in one. Her mother would never have permitted her to visit one and the Jedi did not allow gambling. When she stopped in from of a large wheel, she realized why many casinos banned telepaths. She watched the wheel go around for one person and then when a second person spun the wheel she looked at the most advantageous space on the wheel and she willed the wheel to stop there. She did not know the person and he were not aware of what she had done, but there had been no luck involved in his “win”. A Betazoid male appeared behind her. Betazoids were telepaths and the casinos employed a number of them to act as Security. They could spot other telepaths or other methods of cheating.

     “I don’t know who you are, but keep moving and don’t do that, again,” the black-eyed man said to her quietly. Elise looked startled and reached out for Natasha.

     “Natasha, we need to leave. Hurry,” she took her roommates hand and pulled her towards the restaurant.

     “They have telepaths here.” Natasha looked around and seemed a little confused, but she shrugged and let Elise lead her away.

     The two women got their food and sat watching the people around them. Elise found the jumble of people, with their thoughts and emotions blaring all around to be tiring. She was working very hard to stay in her mind, with her mental shields up. When they finished eating, they left their hotel and went out walking along the street. There were several hotel complexes along the street. There were even other students from other colleges and academies staying in the city. They walked up and down the street looking at the things in the shop and watching the people around them. They returned to their hotel as evening was beginning to fall. They could hear the noise from their floor while still in the elevator several floors above them. When the doors opened, the halls were crowded and the noise was deafening. They pushed through the throng to get to their room. Elise sat down on her bed.

     “Look, I came here to unwind; I’m going to go to the party. Will you be okay here?” Natasha asked as she changed into a slinky top and tight jeans. She was popular with their classmates, she liked to drink and dance. She was a good student and a fine pilot but she liked to party when she was not on duty.

     “Of course, you are free to go. I will be fine here. I have some e-mails I could answer or some studying to do. Be careful and do not accept any drinks from strangers,” she said cheerfully. Elise had explained her aversion to packed clubs and dancing some months before, so Natasha did not press her to come along.  
Natasha left with a bottle of vodka in her hand. She carried it from room to room. It was mostly gone when she stumbled back into the room around sunrise. Elise had stayed in the room. She was just getting up when Natasha was coming in. In the early evening, she sent brief messages to Hikaru, Pavel, and Nyota. She put on headphones to cancel out the noise and to listen to her own music. She had become very fond of several Terran composers of Classical music. She listened to several Russian composures on a regular basis. She fell asleep listening to “Swan Lake”, the headphones made it possible to sleep at all. The walls seemed to vibrate with the party music.

 

     The party ebbed and flowed for several days. There were periods of frenetic activity and periods where most people seemed to be sleeping. The quietest times were in the late mornings and early afternoons. Several of rooms remained open, the volume of the music rising and falling with the activity level. There were attempts by the hotel service personnel to clean the rooms. Failing that, they would force those sleeping in the hall to find a room. Natasha spent more than one night out of the room, dancing or drinking with others on the floor. One night, Natasha and several others from the group convinced Elise to accompany them on a trip to a nearby dance club. Elise felt comfortable given the size of the group. She did not have to drink and she could dance with people she knew. The group stayed out until the early morning hours. When they returned, they had to work their way through the crowded corridor. There were people having sex in one of the rooms, the door was open and some people milled around the door watching. Elise was appalled by the lack of privacy and threw a hand to her face to shield her eyes. Natasha laughed at her; she had warned her about the uninhibited atmosphere.

  
      The next evening, Natasha decided to stay on the floor and drink with their classmates. Elise stayed in the room for some time but then decided to take a walk in the warm night air. She took the stairs because it was easier than fighting her way through the party. Even the stairwell was not deserted; a couple was having noisy sex against a wall. Elise turned her face away, put her head down, and hurried past. They did not seem to notice her. When she got to the ground floor, she left the hotel and walked out to the street. The sidewalks were crowded with people going from casino to casino. There were bars with open doors and restaurants selling fast food. She enjoyed the anonymity of walking down the street alone and unrecognized. After several hours of exploring, Elise attempted to return to the room by the using the stairwell but found it locked from the outside. She had to enter through the front of the building and take the elevator up to the room. When the elevator stopped at her floor, she got off and started working her way through the milling crowd the corridor. The noise of the music and the wild, unshielded emotions was overwhelming; Elise struggled to keep it out of her mind. In her struggle, she failed to notice that someone was following behind her. When Elise opened the door to her room the man lunged forward and shoved Elise from behind. She was in the room and pressed against the wall by a heavy weight. He had grabbed her wrist and pinned it painfully behind her. She had a brief moment of panic as she remember the incident in San Francisco almost two years before. This time, however, Elise was more in control of her body and her mind. She attempted to move to face the man behind.

     “Let me loose, let me see you,” she asked, trying not to sound scared. The man stepped back and allowed her to turn; he kept her wrist in a crushing grip. She worried that he might break it. She did not recognize the face; he was in his early twenties, tall, and very strong. He must have come to the floor with some of the others. There were students from many different colleges in the city for Spring Break.

     “Please, let me go, you do not want to do this,” she reasoned in the calmest voice possible.

     “I’ve seen you around, you think you’re too good for the rest of us. Someone needs to show you how to behave,” he said pulling at his trousers with his free hand. Once she faced him, Elise raised a hand to his cheek. He smiled, thinking she was going to caress him. Instead, Elise used the contact to broadcast her own pain and fear into his mind. He cried out but tightened his grip even as his knees began to weaken. He pulled Elise off balance and they tumbled to the floor. He let go of her wrist but he wrestled with her trying to pin her with his larger, heavier body. She struggled and got a hand on his face again. She began projecting the intense pain again, he rolled away, and she rose and ran out of the room.

     Elise ran up to the first Midshipman she met, her squadron mate, Kyle Riffle. He gathered a few of their friends and they went into her room to get the man. The assailant was laying on the floor crying. The Midshipmen grabbed him, hit, and kicked him several times before dragging him out of the room. They look him down to hotel security. The noise started to drop as word spread through the floor. A few of the Midshipmen who knew Elise stood near the door. Elise sat on the bed and tried to collect her thoughts. Elise’s wrist was already starting to swell and bruise and she cradled it against her body.

     Someone found Natasha and she came running.

     “I’m so sorry. What happened? I left you in the room; how did he get it?” Natasha looked at Elise’s wrist, “Would somebody bring me some ice!” she yelled. “Do you want me to stay with you?” Elise grimaced; her shoulder was beginning to hurt now. She would be stiff in the morning.

     “It is not necessary. I must meditate in order to heal the wrist. I did something terrible, Natasha,” she mumbled.

     “What did you do? How did you get away?” she asked her roommate, sounding a little worried.

     “I used a Jedi ability. I projected my pain into his mind. He started crying Natasha,” she said sounding shocked. “This is such a violation of his mind.”

     Natasha shook her head and gently examined Elise’s wrist, “You were defending yourself. How long will the pain last?”

     Elise looked thoughtful, “The pain only lasted as long as I was touching him. Some people have a hard time dealing with a mental invasion.”

     Someone brought the ice in bowl; Natasha added water to the ice and then ordered everyone out of the room. “See this?” she asked, sinking her wrist into the icy water, “I don’t think anyone will give him any sympathy.” After she had soaked the wrist for a while, she wrapped it, “I’ll stay. You get some sleep. I won’t leave you,” Natasha said firmly.

     In the corridor, the mood was broken and people started moving the strangers off the floor. The music quieted and many of the doors closed. Within an hour, the floor was silent and the corridor clear. The next day, Natasha and Elise checked out of the hotel and returned to San Francisco. Class resumed on the following Monday.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last few weeks of her year in the Starfleet Academy, Elise faces the ultimate test of an officer, the Kobayashi Maru Scenario. As graduation approaches, she is asked to consider where she wants to be placed after graduation. Sarek and Amanda come to watch her graduation.

     The end of Spring Break signaled the beginning of the final stretch in the Midshipman’s Senior year. For the candidates accepted to the Command School, it meant the beginning of the Kobayashi Maru testing. The Kobayashi Maru Scenario was a simulation based on a real incident in Federation history. The scenario had been modified over the years, to better suit the times and technology, but it was still one of the last tests the Academy used to evaluate Command candidates. The candidates were given their dates to appear and sworn not to discuss with peers until everyone had taken the test. Natasha took the test first; they seemed to be going down the list in alphabetical order so her name came before Elise’s name. She returned to their room in an angry funk. She slammed down into her desk chair and brooded for hours.

  
      A mission briefing was delivered via e-mail to the candidate the before the test. Elise read the information very carefully. She made mental notes on the size of the vessel, the crew compliment, and weaponry. She also made notes on the ship’s original orders for a routine surveying mission near Klingon space. It all seemed straightforward. She went to bed early and got up at her normal time. She went through several drills with a remote and her lightsaber and reported to the simulator at 0800 HRS.

  
      Experienced Starfleet officers volunteered for the duty at the main Bridge stations. She recognized Lieutenant Arex as the Navigator and Lieutenant Barrier as the Helmsman. Elise sat down in the center chair. She began the simulation by dictating the mission parameters into the ship’s Log. She instructed the Navigator to plot a course avoiding the neutral zone; she had the course displayed on the main viewscreen. Arex announced when the ship moved from one sector to the next. It was at this point in the scenario that a distress signal came in.

     “Captain, I’m receiving a distress signal,” came from the female lieutenant behind her.

     “Put it on speaker, Lieutenant Ridgeway,” she said turning towards the Communications station. The sound was full of static and noise.

     “Imperative! This is the Kobayashi Maru, ...nineteen periods out of Altair Six. We have struck a gravitic mine and have lost all power. ...Our hull is penetrated and we have sustained many casualties.”

     “This is the Starship Constitution. Your message is breaking up. Can you give your coordinates? Are you receiving us, Kobayashi Maru, this is the U.S.S. Constitution. What are your coordinates?

     “Constitution, our position is Gamma Hydra, Section Ten,” can the reply over the loudspeaker.

     Elise looked up at the viewscreen, “It’s in the Neutral Zone”

     “Constitution, our hull is penetrated, life support systems failing. Can you assist us?

     “Science Officer Sagan, display data on the Kobayashi Maru,” she said turning to the Science station.

     The distinctive voice of the computer announced, “Subject vessel is third class neutronic fuel carrier, crew of eighty-one, three hundred passengers.”

     “Lieutenant Ridgeway, rebroadcast the distress signal and inform any ships in the area that we are on a rescue mission. Request their assistance. Lieutenant Arex, plot and intercept course. Lieutenant Barrier let me know when you have accepted the course, best speed to their position.”

     “Course laid in and accepted, Sir. May I remind the Captain that if a starship enters the Zone…” Lieutenant Barrier began.

     “I'm aware of my responsibilities, Mister Barrier.”

     “Estimating two minutes to intercept…”

      The computer began blaring an alarm and announced, “Now entering the Neutral Zone Warning. We have entered the Neutral Zone. ...Warning.”

     “We are now in violation of Treaty, Captain,” Lieutenant Barrier announced.

     “Captain, I've lost their signal!” Lieutenant Ridgeway yelled from her station.

     “Alert! Sensors indicate three Klingon Cruisers, bearing three one six, mark four, closing fast,” the Science Officer announced.

     “Shields up! Display the visual. Hold position, Mister Barrier.”

     “Shields activated, Captain, holding position,” said Mister Barrier.

     “Mister Ridgeway, inform the Klingons we are on a rescue mission,” Elise ordered calmly.

     “They're jamming all the frequencies, Captain.”

     Sagan raised his voice, “Klingons on attack course and closing.”

     “Mister Barrier, display data on the Klingons. How many guns, how many crew?”

     “They are K’Tinga class battle cruisers, crew of 300, six disruptor cannons and two photon torpedo tubes, Sir. They outgun us three to one, Captain,” Barrier reported calmly.

     “Mr. Sagan, do you have a reading on the Kobayashi Maru?”

     “Sensor reading are indeterminate, Captain.”

     “Mister Barrier, full reverse, get us out of here at our best speed,” she said calmly.

     “Reversing course, Klingon weapons are warming up. They have us in a target lock,”

     “Lieutenant Ridgeway, broadcast our retreat from the Neutral Zone. Mister Barrier, prepare for evasive action if they fire.”

     “Leaving the Neutral Zone, Captain,” Mister Barrier announce.

     “Open it up!” a disembodied voice announced over the loudspeakers. “Trainees, report to the briefing room.”

 

     In the briefing room, Elise sat at the head of the table. The other students had been in the back-up positions on the Bridge and had taken the test previously. Natasha sat next to Elise. She had been at the assistant Navigator’s position.

     “You did great, Lissy. When I did this, I killed everybody. The simulator was a mess!”  
A female Andorian lieutenant walked in followed by a tall African American man in a gold Rear Admiral’s uniform walked into the room.

     “All rise, Admiral on deck,” the students rose quickly and stood at attention.

     “At ease, please be seated,” he said calmly. “Captain Grayson, why did you announce your intention to enter the neutral zone? Explain your actions?” He smiled and looked at Elise.

     “Admiral Morrow, my first training was as a diplomat, I would not want to enter the Neutral Zone unannounced. It is possible the Klingon ships had not received the distress signal.”

     “You entered the Neutral Zone, but then you abandoned a civilian ship. Explain,” he asked briskly.

     “Sir, my ship was outgunned three to one and ship’s sensors could not get a firm reading on the Kobayashi Maru. I made the decision to put the lives of the ships’ crews ahead of the lives of the civilian passengers. We did not have a reasonable expectation of a successful recovery.”

     “You realize we don’t get the diplomatic approach very often,” he said sounding skeptical.

     “Did I err, Sir? Should I have attempted to rescue the ship?” she asked, troubled.

     “The Kobayashi Maru scenario is a test of your character. How do you feel about your decision?”

     “I would have liked to have been able to negotiate a rescue, Sir. There seems to be no way to rescue the civilians,” she said uncertainly, staring at the table in front of her.

     “There is no way to rescue the ship. This is about how you make life and death decisions. You weighed the lives of your crew over the lives of a civilian ship that was already failing. You chose to avert a confrontation with the Klingons. It is a valid choice. You must be comfortable with your decisions. That is the role of a starship captain.”

     “Thank you, for the opportunity, Sir,” she said slowly. The Admiral rose and all the student trainees rose and stood at attention.

     “Trainees dismissed,” the lieutenant said as the Admiral left the room.

     Elise and Natasha walked back to their room. Elise was lost in thought. Natasha was relaxed.

     “You saved the lives of your crew. I’ve seen a couple of these now, and people always die. You made a decision that saved your crew. Don’t you feel good about that?”

     “I suppose so. I was always taught that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, but it also means that nearly 400 civilians were lost. Military officers agree to put their lives on the line. I am not sure if my Master would have wanted me to abandon civilians. I must take this up with her.” Natasha just shook her head.

     “Let’s have a drink! I’m buying,” Natasha said cheerily. “We survived. We can’t tell anybody. But, let’s celebrate in our room. Okay?”

     “One drink for me,” Elise answered firmly. “I have e-mails to write.”

 

     The next few weeks seemed to stream by in a haze. There were many parties on the weekends and a lot of drinking as students attempted to blow off steam under the mounting pressures. Elise found the weekends almost unbearable. She spent most of the nights trying to find a quiet place to sleep or meditate. Natasha drank heavily on Friday and Saturday nights.

     Two weeks before graduation, Admiral Nogura’s office summoned Elise for another interview. She went to the Admiral’s office and an aide announced her to the Admiral.

     “Welcome, Mister Grayson. Have a seat,” he said warmly, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

     “Thank you, Sir,” she said sitting down very formally on the edge of the chair with her back very straight.

     “I’ve been hearing good things about you from your officers. You’re one of our best pilot trainees. Your solution for the war games was unique and you didn’t wreck the simulator during the Kobayashi Maru. We need to discuss your placement. Have you given any thought to a ship to serve aboard?”

     “Yes, Sir. I have always wanted to serve aboard the Enterprise,” she responded quickly without thinking about it.

     “I thought that might be the case. Have you been in contact with Captain Kirk at all? Does he know where you are?”

     “No, Sir. I have not been in contact with Captain Kirk since before my abdication. He does not know I am a Jedi,” she said firmly.

     “I will be recommending you to Captain Kirk. Jim Kirk doesn’t react well to favoritism. He may be hard on you if he thinks you haven’t earned your position. Just be prepared,” he said cautiously.

     She smiled and nodded, “Aye-aye, Sir.” He kept her for a few more minutes before dismissing her.

     Elise contacted Amanda and Sarek when it became clear that she was going to graduate. Amanda announced that they would be attending the ceremony. Sarek had been disappointed when Spock chose a career in Starfleet over the Vulcan Science Academy but he was otherwise respectful of Starfleet. Sarek arranged to attend the ceremony as a private citizen.

    

     When graduation day came, Amanda and Sarek sent word to Elise that they were staying at the Vulcan Embassy. The night before graduation, they invited Elise, Natasha, and her family over for dinner at the guest residence of the embassy. Natasha’s parents had come in from Moscow to see Natasha graduate. Their older son, Yevgeny was also in Starfleet.

      “Elise, we didn’t realize you were from such an important family,” Natasha’s mother said as they were driving over to the embassy. “I’ve never met a Vulcan before.”

     “Amanda and Sarek are the closest thing I have to family. I hope Sarek does not intimidate you. He is very fond of humans. He has a wonderful sense of humor, but you have to be watching,” she said conspiratorially. Natasha was uncharacteristically quiet.

     “I guess you weren’t kidding when you said you learned English from a diplomat,” Natasha squeaked. Elise never discussed her family or childhood with Natasha. She told her about some of the Jedi training and Natasha knew that her father had been a Jedi, but that was the end of it.

     Amanda came to the gate of the embassy to escort the group to the guest residence. She threw her arms around Elise when she saw her. She hugged Natasha and she shook hands with Natasha’s parents. Sarek went out of his way to appear relaxed and informal but he was still very Vulcan and Natasha’s parents were a little uneasy. He offered the Vulcan salute to Natasha and her parents. The dinner conversation was restrained. Natasha’s mother and Amanda bonded over having children in Starfleet. Sarek was mostly quiet. Elise told them that she would be assigned to the Enterprise and would be serving with Spock. Amanda wanted to mention Pavel, but she stopped herself. Sarek raised an eyebrow. She asked them not to inform Spock before she arrived.

     On the first Sunday in June, the students gathered on the Academy commons for the graduation and commissioning ceremony. They put on their dress uniforms and lined up in alphabetical order. Elise had been the top pilot but only in the middle of the class ranks. Admiral Nogura officiated at the commissioning ceremony. He gave each new Ensign their first salute.

     That evening, the newly commissioned officers went off to many different parties. Many of the parties lasted all night long. Elise spent a few minutes with the pilots before going over to the Vulcan embassy for the night. Natasha spent the night drinking with the pilots before returning to her parents as the sun was coming up.  
Two days later, Elise put on the gold Command uniform dress, black stockings and her tall, black boots. She felt distinctly embarrassed to be showing so much skin. The Alderaani dressed elegantly but modestly in long robes or gowns with long sleeves. Most of the Jedi wore loose fitting pants under jackets of varying length and long cloaks. It would take her some time to get used to this new uniform. Amanda smiled proudly when she came out of her room. Amanda escorted Elise to the Starfleet spaceport. Natasha was there, even if she was a bit hung-over. They waved and the two groups moved together. The two ensigns hugged their families’ goodbye. Natasha’s parents hugged Elise and invited her to Moscow the next time she was on Earth. There were many families there to say goodbye to the new officers. When the families left the officers said goodbye to their friends and then reported to the appropriate shuttle gate.

      Natasha was assigned to the U.S.S. Lexington. The Lexington was currently in deep space; she would be going out on the U.S.S. Yorktown with Elise and several other officers, and then transfer to the Lexington in space. Elise would make the transfer to the Lexington with Natasha before she would rendezvous with the Enterprise. It would take two weeks to complete the journey to the Enterprise. The two women shared junior officer quarters aboard the Yorktown. The quarters were smaller and more cramped than their dorm room had been. They shared a bathroom with six other junior officers. Aboard the Lexington, Elise was assigned to visiting quarters and Natasha was assigned to permanent quarters. They met every day for meals. On the morning of the fourth day, Elise packed her duffle bag and reported to the Lexington hanger deck. Natasha came to say goodbye. She hugged Elise tightly and they both bounced up and down in excitement. When the door to the hanger bay opened, Elise picked up her bag and walked to the shuttle.               

**End of Abdications**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly commissioned Ensign Elise Grayson comes aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise to serve as helmsman. She is given her assignment and starts to adjust to life on the Enterprise. She is grilled by Captain Kirk at a senior officers staff meeting. Pavel Chekov worries about meeting an old sweetheart.

     Captain James T. Kirk sat in the center of the Bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Spock was by his side. They were reviewing the service records of three new personnel coming aboard from the Lexington. They were due to rendezvous with the Lexington in less than twenty-four hours.

  
      “Spock, you’ll be getting a new ensign in the Xenobotany department. He was in the top ten percent of the class, tops in Xenobotany. Bones will be getting a new nurse transferring over from the Lexington. Mister Sulu, we have a new pilot coming aboard. She was tops in her class at Academy,” Kirk said looking down at the Helmsman.

     “Thank you, Sir. I’ve been a bit short handed since Leslie and Radha transferred,” he said turning around to face his Captain.

     “You don’t have to thank me. Admiral Nogura says she is a Jedi Padawan and he sends his personal recommendations.” Kirk said smiling slyly.

     “A Jedi? In Starfleet, that has to be a first,” Sulu muttered as he turned around to face his console.

     Twenty-four hours later, Elise sat in one of the passenger seats on the Lexington’s shuttlecraft. Ensign Ethan Dance sat across the aisle from Elise. He was taller with a ruddy complexion, auburn hair, brown eyes and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. He had been the top Xenobotany student at the Academy and in the top 10% of the graduating class. A nurse from the Lexington joined them. Lieutenant Kim Mi Suk was 30, a tall, striking woman with thick black hair piled on her head and gold stud earrings. She had two large duffle bags to the single duffle bags of the newly commissioned ensigns. The three of them smiled at each other as the shuttle prepared to launch.

     When the shuttle landed in the Enterprise hanger bay, Lieutenant McKenna from Records and a Boatswain’s Mate were there to meet them. The Boatswain blew her whistle and the new officers stepped out of the shuttle, saluted to the male officer, and formally requested permission to come aboard. McKenna returned their salutes, checked them in, and then assigned them quarters. Lieutenant Kim’s quarters were on Deck 7. Ensigns Dance and Grayson were assigned to quarters on Deck 9. The ensigns’ quarters were like the small, cramped junior officers quarters on the Yorktown. After the officers dropped off their luggage, they returned to the Records office with a copy of their orders.

     “If you all have your orders, I will take you take you up to the Bridge so you can present them to Captain Kirk. Lieutenant Kim and Ensign Dance, this may be your first and only time that you get to see the Bridge. Ensign Grayson, you may end up working on the Bridge. Follow me.” The four officers went to the turbolift.

 

     Lieutenant Nyota Uhura was at the Communications station when the turbolift doors opened and four officers stepped onto the Bridge. She gasped and a hand flew to her face as the last officer stepped out of the lift. Heads on the Bridge turned in her direction when they heard her gasp. Spock stood up from his station and cocked an eyebrow. Sulu smiled when he recognized his new pilot. Dr. McCoy smiled broadly and Captain Kirk’s jaw dropped. Lieutenant Bill Hadley looked confused and shot a questioning glance at Sulu who nodded slightly.

     “Lieutenant McKenna requesting permission to enter the Bridge, Sir,” he said stepping forward.

     “Permission granted,” Kirk replied. “Who do we have here, Mister McKenna?” The new officers stood at attention, lined up by rank.

     “Captain, I’d like to present your new officers, Lieutenant Kim Mi Suk, Medical, Ensign Ethan Dance, Xenobotany, and Ensign Elise Grayson, Helm and Weapons,” he said gesturing to each officer in turn. Kirk stepped to the upper deck and signed the PADD of each of the three new officers. He gave each of them an appraising look. He stared at Elise the longest.

     “Welcome aboard. I’m Captain James T. Kirk. Let me say on behalf of my senior officers that we are looking forward to serving with you and getting to know you. Ensign Grayson? This is an unexpected surprise,” he said still staring at Elise. “Mister Sulu, here is your new pilot. Assign her to Auxiliary Control and bring Hansen up here,” he ordered.

     Sulu nodded, “Of course, Sir. I’ll put her on tonight. Ensign Grayson, I’ll meet you at your quarters at 2230 HRS. I’ll get you settled into your duty station.” He smiled and nodded at her.

     “Thank you, Sir. I look forward to it,” she said in a crisp, even tone.

      “Ensign Dance, this is Commander Spock, he is my First Officer as well as the Science Officer. He will be your top supervisor.”

     “Thank you, Sir,” Ensign Dance answered excitedly.

     “Lieutenant Kim, I’m Leonard McCoy, and you’ll be working for me. We can take these folks down to Sickbay and do their intake exams,” McCoy smiling with his Southern charm. Kirk smiled at the doctor and the new crew. “If you folks will follow me, we have some exams to take care of.”

     Kirk looked at Elise, “When you’ve had some to time to settle in, Mister Grayson, there are some things I would like to discuss with you. Dismissed.”

     The officers saluted and followed Dr. McCoy into the turbolift. When they were gone, Kirk stepped down, stood at Sulu’s station and whispered, “Mister Sulu, did you know about this?”

     “No, Sir. I knew she was in pilot training, but she never said where she was training.”

     “Well, keep an eye on her. Let me know how she’s adjusting. I don’t want her on the Bridge at this point.” Kirk was thinking, Sulu recognized that, but he did not want to guess what he was thinking.

     “Understood, Sir,” he said returning his eyes to the board in front of him.

 

     When Alpha shift ended at 1500 HRS, Hikaru Sulu rushed over to Nyota Uhura and they took the turbolift down to Deck 5. “We have to talk to Pasha,” he said rushing her to the turbolift. They went straight to Pavel’s quarters. Pavel was playing music on a portable keyboard with his headphones on and did not hear their knocks. Sulu led them through his quarters and their shared bathroom.

     “Pasha, we have to talk,” he said walking over to living room area with Nyota right behind him.

     “What are you doing here, it is my day off,” he said annoyed at the interruption.

     “Pasha, that new pilot came on board today. Pasha, it’s Elise. Elise Grayson is our Lissy. She’s here.” A dark look came over the face of his young friend.

      “No, that’s not possible!” he scowled. Pavel had been with Elise when she escaped from her last public function a little over a year before. It had been a personal disaster for Pavel and it still bothered him. He had broken off with his girlfriend, Martha Landon right after that. The relationship was not going anywhere but Pavel knew he had to end it. Since the breakup, Chekov had not had a girlfriend. He brooded for months, hoping that he would be able to talk to Elisevah but she always seemed beyond his reach.

     Pavel had only shown an interest in a dating again in the last few weeks. He flirting with three different women. There was a pretty ensign in Engineering who tried to speak Russian with him. There was a blue-eyed lieutenant in the medical laboratory who liked to dance and an Italian lieutenant from Stellar Cartography. Giulietta Genovese was 28, with dark eyes, dark hair, and an olive complexion. She was very pretty and had a good figure. She was also very aggressive. Giulietta had been pursuing him for several weeks. She showed up when he was going to dinner. She took the same dance class and stood near him. She approached him at the recent dance. Last night, she had shown up at his cabin while he was working on an extra assignment for Mister Spock. She stood behind him while he worked; she rubbed his shoulders and nibbled his ear. When she failed to distract him doing this, she straddled his lap and started opening his fly. Pavel was not a virgin nor was he a prude but he was shy and from a conservative, traditional background. He moved her hands away, blushed deeply, and stammered out a series of excuses. She left with a slightly insulted look on her face. Pavel had spent the rest of the evening distracted from his project; he was still fretting about it when Hikaru came into the room the afternoon of the next day.

     Elise had taken up so many of his thoughts, always seeming so far away; but now that she was here, he was afraid to see her, “No, she doesn’t want to see me. I made too much of a mess of things.”

     “Pasha, she’s here on this ship. You will see her sooner or later. You need to work this out,” Nyota said soothingly. He shook his head and sighed. He knew she was right, but he was not ready for this.

 

     At 2230 on the ship’s time, Sulu knocked at the door to Elise’s quarters. Elise was standing at the door waiting for him. “Come with me, Ensign,” he said in a professional tone. She followed him as he entered the turbolift. “It’s good to see you, Lissy,” he said once they were alone in the turbolift. “I’m looking forward to hearing all about this when you get settled in.”

“I look forward to telling you all about it, too, Hikaru,” she said quietly. “I did not see Pasha on the Bridge today. How is he?” she asked hopefully.

     “He’s still his temperamental, Russian self,” Sulu smiled warmly. He did not want to tell her about their conversation this afternoon. “He seems to think you won’t want to see him.”

     Elise looked stricken, but nodded in acknowledgement. They watched in silence as the floor indicator fell and then stepped out of the turbolift onto Deck 12.

     “You’re being assigned to the Gamma watch in Auxiliary Control. Do you remember, Kevin Riley? Kevin has the conn during this shift. You’ll report to him. He’ll assign your duties during the shift. I’m your ratings officer. I’ll assign your shifts and do your evaluations.”

     Deck 12 was a small deck on the very bottom of the saucer section of the ship. It was as far away from the Bridge as could be in the main part of the ship. Auxiliary Control took up most of Deck 12. “Aux” functioned as a back-up Bridge if the main Bridge were disabled. It was usually only lightly manned during most shifts. During Gamma watch, which ran from 2300 to 0700 Hours, the only manned stations were Helm and Engineering. The Bridge handled all the other functions. Sulu opened the door and motioned Elise to follow. He pointed to a chair at the console.

     “This will be your station until Captain Kirk says otherwise. You can work on simulator programs and reading our operations guide. There’s not much to do, so you really need to work on the simulator. Your chance of moving up to another shift or onto the Bridge will depend on your efficiency ratings on the simulator. You might also pick up a few shuttlecraft runs. So be prepared.”

     Elise sat down in the chair and familiarized herself with the console. It was a standard arrangement that was familiar to her from her Academy training. There was a short, stocky lieutenant at the Engineering station. He had nodded when Sulu came in. At 2250, the door opened and a tall, thin, dark-skinned man in Engineering red and a black turban came in. He smiled when he saw Sulu. Sulu smiled back.

     “Lieutenant Mohan Singh, I’d like you to meet my new pilot, Elise Grayson. She’s just out of the Academy, so keep an eye on her for me.”

     “Happy to, Sulu. Where’s Hansen gonna be?” he asked cheerfully.

     “The Captain wanted him moved up to the Bridge. I’m going to take Mister Grayson up there next and introduce her around up there. We’ll be back after the shift change. Come along, Mister Grayson,” he said pointing to door. They took the turbolift up to the Bridge.

       Kevin Riley was sitting in the Captain’s chair. A man Elise did not recognize was sitting at the helm. A blonde woman was at the Communications station. Navigation was empty. An African American woman was sitting at Mister Spock’s station and a tall, stocky man was sitting at the Engineering station.

     “Kevin, this is Ensign Elise Grayson. The Captain wants her down in Aux for the time being. You’re going to be her supervisor. Hansen is up here, now.”

     Riley spun the chair around to face the turbolift. “Hey Sulu! Whoa, wait. Is that you, Princess? What did you do to your hair?” he said, looking shocked and confused.

     “Good evening, Lieutenant Riley. I was assigned to the Enterprise just today. I am just an ensign, now,” trying to sound professional.

     Riley smiled in confusion, “Well, okay, I guess. Are you going to tell me about the hair?”

     “In good time, Lieutenant. I think Captain Kirk wants to talk to me first, however.” Sulu touched her on the arm, introduced her to all the other personnel on the Bridge, and then took her back down to Aux. At 2320 HRS, Sulu left her at her duty station.

 

      After her second shift, Elise noticed a number of visitors were dropping by Aux. They came alone or with a friend; they would stand next to her and make small talk. She watched them with an impassive face, saying very little. Lieutenant Singh would watch and keep an eye on the clock. After about 15 minutes, he would clear his throat and look towards the door. The visitors would leave and it would be quiet until the next visit. She spoke to her cabin mate about the pattern. Ensign Jennifer Mohler was 22 in her second year out of the Academy and assigned to Geology. She was very pretty with short dark hair and light brown eyes and popular with the junior officers. She laughed when Elise described what was going on.

     “Oh, they’re on an inspection tour. They have to check you out. There are only about 135 women in the crew so the guys have to check out any new faces. Are you looking to meet anybody? Do you want me to put the word out? I know some really cute guys. Just say the word,” she said cheerfully. Elise shook her head and blushed slightly. “Oh, do you prefer women?” Jen asked quickly.

     “No, I am not interested in meeting anyone. Thank you for your offer,” she said quietly, still blushing.

 

     The next day, Elise was sitting at her station when Lieutenant Singh came in carrying a covered dish. He sat down at his station and took the cover off the plate. A strong aroma rose from the dish and quickly filled the room.

     “Lieutenant Singh, what is that smell?” Elise asked sitting up straight. Singh put the lid back on and rose quickly.

     “Sorry, I’ll go eat in my quarters,” he said sounding a little defensive.

     “I do not understand. Why are you going to eat in your quarters? I have never smelled anything like this. What is it?”

     “It’s a gohst vindaloo. My wife in India sent me a care package. Would you like to try it?”

     “Very much so. It smells wonderful,” he crossed the room and picked up the spoon by her cup. He offered her a spoonful of the meaty gravy over rice. She chewed, swallowed, and fanned her mouth. “It is very spicy.”

     “Is it too spicy? I should have warned you. Lots of people don’t like spicy food.”

     “Oh, no, I love spicy food. Most Terran food is too bland for my taste. It is delicious!” Lieutenant Singh smiled at her. She was the first person to share his shift that liked Indian cooking.

     “If you really like Indian food, there are a dozen of us on board. We get together every so often to cook and share food. Would you like to come?”

     “I would like that, Mister Singh,” she said cheerfully. Singh smiled and relaxed around her. They would talk during their shifts. Kevin Riley would call down from the Bridge when he was bored. The “inspection visits” continued, the men came by for two or three visits. Some of their chat was laced with double entendre that Elise ignored, but then other times she was oblivious to the meaning. Several women came by; they stayed for shorter times but seemed more disappointed when they left. Elise had seen similar behavior at the Academy; she found it amusing. She spent most of her off-duty time meditating or working out in the gym. She found a handball court and it made a good place to practice with her lightsaber and remote. She went jogging with Kevin during the Alpha shift. The gymnasium was less crowded during Alpha watch and most of the popular classes were offered during Beta watch. She would shower, eat and sleep during Alpha shift and part of Beta watch. She would meet up with Kevin and Beth Palmer from Communications to share breakfast before going on duty at 2300 HRS. Sulu checked in with her every few days, usually just before he was to report for his own duty on the Bridge.

 

     At the end of her second full week aboard the ship, she received a summons from Captain Kirk. At 0900 HRS, she reported to the conference room on Deck 2. She rang the chime by the door. She heard a voice announce, “Come,” and she entered.

     Captain Kirk was at the table with all the senior officers. McCoy was there, as were Spock, Mister Scott, Lieutenants Uhura and Sulu, and Ensign Chekov. Elise was surprised to see them all. She could sense some negative emotions. Her friends seemed confused and nervous.

     “Come in, Ensign Grayson. Take a seat,” Kirk said motioning to an empty seat at the table. Elise came closer to the table and stood at attention behind the chair.

     “May I stand, Sir?” she asked in a non-committal tone.

     “Of course, if you are more comfortable. At ease, then,” Elise dropped into the Jedi “at-ease” stance: feet apart, hand on top of each other with the palms down at her waist. Her elbows were slightly bent; she stared straight ahead. “Admiral Nogura tells me that you are a Jedi and he wants you to serve on my ship. He feels Starfleet needs to establish closer relations with the Jedi. A lot has changed since I saw you last. Would you care to explain how you got here?”

      “I abdicated so I could pursue my training as a Jedi Knight. The Jedi High Council decided I needed to keep a low profile and to continue my studies. Jedi often attend the Corulag Academy and serve with the Republic Navy. The High Council worked through Ambassador Sarek to secure an appointment at the Starfleet Academy for me,” she said calmly in an even, respectful tone.

     “You came aboard this ship as a princess. When did you plan to reveal being a Jedi? How long have you been training? And how many lies did you tell to the people in this room?”

     “Captain Kirk, my father was a Jedi and I showed my abilities at a very young age. The Order tried to claim me but my mother would not surrender me to them. The Order agree to offer me training without publically endorsing me. I have been a Padawan to Master Adi Gallia since I was eleven years old. When it became clear that my mother was dying and I had to make a decision, I chose the path of the Jedi and abdicated. The Jedi serve, we do not rule. I have not lied to anyone in this room. I may not have given all the details or all the facts, but I did not lie in anything I told all of you.” She sensed that Kirk felt a deep sense of betrayal and that he was angry with her on some level. Admiral Nogura had warned her that Kirk might be hard on her. She did not waver or flinch.

     “The Jedi are supposed to have special weapons, laser swords, or something. Do you have that on my ship? The Jedi have a reputation for “magical” powers. They are supposed to be formidable warriors. What are your abilities?” he asked curtly.

     “Yes, Captain, I have my lightsaber with me. It is stored in my quarters. I need a place to practice. My abilities include enhanced senses that aid me in my ability to defend myself and to pilot. I have a facility with languages and an ability called Persuasion. I am able to move objects if I concentrate.”

      “Ensign Grayson, are you a telepath?” Spock asked calmly, reaching out with his mind.

     “As I told you before, Mr. Spock, I am not a telepath in the strictest terms. My abilities are more limited. I sense emotions. I can “take the temperature” of a room, for lack of a better word. If I touch someone, I can establish a link with certain individuals. I can shield my thoughts and my presence, even from a telepath, however.” A ghost of a smile crossed Spock’s lips.

     Kirk rose from his chair and approached Elise. “What is the “temperature” of this room?” he demanded.

     “I sense tension, Sir, and a sense of betrayal. I also sense some apprehension if not fear,” she responded coolly.

    “What is this ‘Persuasion’ ability?” Kirk asked quickly, moving away from her.

     “Persuasion is best described as something like ‘post-hypnotic suggestion’. If someone has a weak mind, I can persuade him or her to see things in a certain way. The common term for this is ‘mind trick’. It tends to make people uncomfortable.”

     “Have you ever used this ability on anyone on this ship?” he insisted.

     Elise thought hard and hesitated, “Are you sure you want me to speak freely, Sir?”

     “Yes, Ensign. Speak freely,” he said rising to approach her. “Have you used your abilities on anyone on this ship?”

     “Yes, Captain. I used them on you. I used them to save your life, Sir. I tried to prevent you from remembering, but I fear I was unsuccessful.”

     “To save my life?” he asked quietly.

     “Yes, Captain. I incapacitated your assailant, then I put my hands on you in an attempt to slow the bleeding, but I also tried to suppress your memory of the incident. We were interrupted; I seem to have left you with a hazy and uneasy recollection of the incident,” she reported all of this while remaining at attention, eyes straight ahead. “Captain, I would never use my abilities against anyone on this crew. I have sworn to use my abilities to protect those around me. My abilities are at your service, Sir.”

     “You said you could move objects. Can you demonstrate this for us?” he stated flatly, as he circled around to stand close beside her. Elise looked at a PADD in front of Uhura; she put her hand up and the PADD jerked once or twice and then flew into her hand. Kirk smiled, “Is that it? Is that all you can do?”

     “No, but the rest is parlor tricks. I do them to practice and to amuse myself. Is that what you want to see?” Kirk smirked and nodded. She sighed and raised her hands, spreading the fingers slightly. She stared at the table and six of the cups in front of people rose from the table. She put them at different heights and then made them spin or float in different directions and at differing speeds. After a few seconds. She set the cups down again. “Parlor tricks,” she said flatly. The officers at the table just stared at her and then back at the cups.

     “You may consider that a parlor trick, but no one else on this ship can do anything like it.” She looked around the table. She sensed some fear and confusion, but a small amount of something like respect as well.

     “Admiral Nogura says that you need to continue your Jedi studies. What do you need from this crew?”

     “I could use a sparring partner. Mister Sulu and Mister Spock possess the skills necessary. I require a quiet place to meditate; my cabin is inadequate. Do you know of a place?”

     Kirk looked around, “Would this be an adequate space, Ensign.”

      “Yes, Sir. More than adequate. Thank you, Sir.” Kirk seemed more relaxed but she was not entirely sure that he trusted her yet. She looked at the faces in the room, they seemed to see her differently now. Her gaze lingered on Pavel for the longest time. He met her gaze for a moment.

     “You’re dismissed, Ensign,” he offered in a warmer, more friendly tone.

      “Aye-Aye, Sir,” she said and left the room.

      Kirk resumed his seat and looked around the table. “Comments? Sulu, how are her simulator scores?”

     “I have no complaints from Kevin Riley or Mohan Singh. Her scores are higher than anyone currently on board,” he said confidently.

     “Higher than anyone, even yours?” Kirk asked.

     “Well, no, not yet. But, they are higher than mine were at the same point in my training. She’s a good pilot,” he smiled and nodded.

     “Would you fly with her?” Kirk asked quickly.

     Sulu smirked guiltily, “Sir, I already have. She’s already flown one of the shuttles, Sir.”

     “What? She’s already….  Never mind, I don't want to know,” Kirk glared at Sulu, and then smirked. “She did a good job?”

     “Yes, sir,” he said nodding at the memory.

     “Spock do you have any comments? She served with your father, did you know about her abilities?” Spock took a deep breath and steepled his fingers in front of him.

     “Captain, I sensed some her abilities and I spoke to my father about what I had sensed. He assured me that it was important that I remain silent on the matter. He was quite insistent about it, actually. I did fail to make the connections, however. I find this most disconcerting.”

     “Well, don’t be too hard on yourself, Spock. Can you work with her?”

     “Yes, Captain. I believe I can. Her mind works in logical manner and Jedi teachings are not dissimilar to the teachings of Surak.”

     “Very well. Shall we move on to other business?” The meeting proceeded for another hour.

 

     Later that evening, Sulu and Chekov were playing 3-D Chess in a Rec Room. Chekov was bored. It was not that Sulu was a bad player, he was not, but Chekov had been playing with Mister Spock most recently and Sulu was not in that league. They were playing in a Rec Room because Chekov was still trying to avoid Giulietta. Pavel had always preferred to relationships to casual sex. Lately, however, he had been looking for a more meaningful relationship. He was looking for someone who truly understood him. He was lonely.

     Sulu had grown quite used to Chekov’s changing emotions. Chekov was the best friend he had ever had, but sometimes, his moodiness was hard to take. “She asked about you this morning,” he said moving another piece.

     “The Keptin was hard on her. We were there and said nothing. I don’t think she wants to see me,” he said as he captured Sulu’s piece. Sulu sighed.

     The door to the Rec Room opened and three men came in, “So what do you think of that new nurse, Stag?” The tallest one said to the stocky man beside man him.

     “Not much up front or behind, but she sounds like she’d be fun, Mac,” he said while dropping into a seat at a card table.

     Doug “Mac” McRaney, Marty “Stag” Castagno, and Ron Reeser were all senior lieutenants and they called themselves the T, A, & E inspectors. If questioned, they would swear it stood for Tactical Analysis and Evaluation, but most people were sure it stood for “Tits and Ass Evaluation.” The three men made it a habit to “meet and greet” every new female member of the crew. Their preferred targets were ensigns and yeomen, the greener the better. The older, more experienced women tended to avoid them.

     “Yeah, but what about that new ensign, great tits!” Reeser quipped. Pavel flinched; he found their rough talk embarrassing.

     “You mean the one with the buzz cut? I like long hair, I like to be able to grab something and hang on, you know,” McRaney answered. Pavel sat up straighter when he heard this.

     “Karu, they are talking about Liza,” he whispered to Sulu and scowled. Sulu scowled, too and tried to ignore them.

      “Well, she’s got that braid; you could hang on to that, Mac. And she’s got a great ass! I’d like a piece of that,” Reeser leered. Pavel was disgusted.

     “I’ve dropped by three times already and she won’t play,” Castagno sounded annoyed. He looked over at Sulu, “Hey, Sulu, that new ensign in Aux is one of yours, isn’t she?”

     Chekov stiffened and glared at his friend, “Yes, Marty, why?” he responded neutrally.

     “Why’s she so stuck up? What does a guy have to do to get her attention?” Chekov stood up so quickly he rattled the board and he stormed out of the room.

     “What’s the burr up Chekov’s ass?” Castagno huffed.  
Sulu shook his head, “You ought to know by now; he doesn’t like that kind of talk, especially when he knows the person.”

     McRaney seemed surprised, “Did he fuck her? Is she a screamer like the last one?”

     Sulu rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, “That’s disgusting, Mac.”

     “What do you care? I didn’t think you liked girls, Sulu?” Castagno asked sarcastically.

     “I like her as a friend. She’s a good person; which is more than I can say about some people. Now, keep your distance or Chekov will be the one who hits you after I do,” and he left the room. The three men looked at each other and laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel Chekov resolves to visit Elise on duty. He shows up in Auxiliary Control to work on project for Spock. Elise has a couple visitors during her watch. Chekov invites Elise to dinner and she talks to her old friends about her adventures since the last time they saw her.

     Pavel Chekov stormed down the corridor towards his quarters. He was disgusted to hear these men discussing his Liza as if she was just another easy score. She was not like that. He remembered how shyly she had spoken to him when they first met two years ago. He remembered how sweetly she returned his kiss under the cherry trees near his parents’ estate. And he remembered how gently she had caressed his bruised cheek the morning after the fight. Lastly, he remembered how hurt she had looked in the dim light of the gazebo just last year. He knew he had to see her. He entered his quarters and set his alarm to go off early. He had a project he was working on for Mister Spock. He would go down to the Navigation station in Auxiliary to work on it. If Liza were there, he would know where he stood. He nodded to himself and prepared to go to bed.

 

     At 0400 HRS, Pavel stepped into Auxiliary Control; he stood in the doorway and let the doors slide shut behind him. He looked around the room and then he looked at the empty Navigation station. Elise looked up from her console, her expression open and curious.

     Mohan Singh turned around and gaped at Chekov, “Crap Chekov, not you, too?” he demanded.

     Chekov looked over at him confused, “I don’t know what you mean, Mister Singh?”

     “You guys keep coming here every night since she got here. We can’t get any work done. I thought you had more class.”

     “Oh, no, I came down to work on something for Mister Spock,” he mumbled and held up his PADD. His accent was very thick. He quickly crossed the room and sat down stiffly at the empty position. Lieutenant Singh shrugged, turned around, and resumed his duty.

     Elise turned her face towards him. “Dobroye utro, Pavel Andreievich,” she whispered.

     He cringed slightly, “Are we back to being formal, Liza? You used to call me Pasha.”

     She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “Pasha used to go out of his way to see me.”

     He blushed and murmured, “I was not sure you wanted to see me, again, after everything that happened.”

     “I always have time for my friends, Pavel Andreievich, no matter what happens,” she chided.

     “I am sorry. I was afraid you would be disappointed with me,” he offered shyly.

     “And I was afraid you were disappointed with me,” she countered.

     “No, never...” he stammered, his jaw dropping a little. She smiled slightly, nodded, and looked down at her console.

     He turned to his console and started calling up data on his PADD. After almost an hour of solid efforts, he looked over and noticed the dish in the area between the two consoles. “What is this, Liza?” he asked gesturing to the dish.

     “Oh, Mo brought me murgh masala for dinner tonight,” she said cheerfully.”

     “You like Indian food...?” he muttered lost in memory, “I guess you would.”

     “What do you mean, Pasha? Should I not like Indian food?” she asked, watching him.

     “No, I remember; you always liked spicy food when we went to dinner,” he smiled at the memory and put his hand down on hers. She smiled at him. “I missed you, Lizochka.”

     “I missed you, too, Pasha,” patting his hand with her other one. Mohan Singh looked over on the scene and cleared his throat.

     “I guess you two know each other?” they both looked up and smiled sheepishly. “Well, you still have work to do.” He said turning around.

     Pavel turned back to his console. He was plotting a comet in a lightly explored solar system. His work was beginning to show a pattern of repeated visits, not unlike Haley’s Comet on Earth. He had been working with Mister Spock for the last two weeks. Around 0600 HRS, Pavel looked up from the console to yawn and stretch.

     Elise looked over, “What are you working on?”  Pavel pulled up some charts and motioned her over. He patiently explained his findings and the charts he had been working on. He was proud of the work he had done.

     At 0615 HRS, the intercom came to life, “Bridge to Auxiliary Control. Status report?”

     “Aux to Bridge, all clear,” Mo Singh responded.

     “Any visitors, Mo? Sulu wants to know who stopped by this watch,” Chekov recognized Kevin Riley’s voice over the intercom.

     “The only visitor we had was Pavel Chekov,” he answered.

      “Is Pav still there?” Riley asked.

      “This is Ensign Chekov, Mr. Riley,” he answered stiffly.

      “Hey, Pav, cool your jets. It’s the end of Gamma Watch, we’re a lot more informal. Glad you came to visit Elise. Do you want to get the gang together to play Monopoly tomorrow? Maybe Elise has learned to play better.”

      “Sure Kev, I’ll talk to Sulu and Nyota. I’ll see if I can get Chris to join us.”

      “If she won’t, I think I could ask Billy Hadley,” he answered cheerfully. “Elise, does that sound good to you?”

     “Yes, Kevin would be fun,” she said smiling at Pavel.

     At 0630, the doors slid open and Castagno and McRaney were standing there. “Well, look who’s here, Mister Delicate Sensibilities himself. How ya doin’ Chekov?” McRaney smirked.

     Chekov glared at the men, “Castagno, McRaney” he said through clenched teeth.

     “I guess it’s true, Sulu said you know her. So, does she handle your stick better than Sulu?” Castagno leered.  
Chekov grimaced and muttered. The color was increasing in his cheeks. Elise looked from Chekov to McRaney and back again.

     “I am not interested. And taunting my friend will not gain you any favor with me,” she glared at the two men.

     “Why are you being such a cold bitch? We just came to have some fun. You never know, you might like being with a real man, not a boy,” McRaney said arrogantly.

     She looked him straight in the eye, “Perhaps you will tell me when you find one, Mister McRaney.”

     Lieutenant Singh stood up and glared at the visitors, “Mac, you need to get the hell out of here and stay out. You guys have been coming in here for days and we can’t get any work done. Do I need to take this up with Mr. Scott?”

     The two lieutenants looked at the pretty ensign. “Okay, we get the message. You don’t want to play,” Castagno warned. “It might have been fun,” McRaney snickered as they were leaving.

     She glared at the door. She turned around and looked at Pavel. His cheeks were still flushed as he glared at the door, too. “I hope they do not come back. I do not like them very much.”

     “Have they been bothering you?” Pavel asked, struggling to calm himself.

     “They have visited before, but they have been more polite and less direct in the past,” she said calmly.

     At 0645, Pavel stood up. “I have to be on the Bridge to start my watch. Would you join me for dinner tonight at 1800 HRS? Hikaru and Nyota will be there.”

     “Yes, Pasha, I would be pleased to join you for dinner,” she said with a smile.

 

     At 1800 HRS, Pavel stood outside the Mess Hall. He saw Elise walking down the corridor towards him and smiled.

     Elise smiled back, “Were you afraid I would not come, Pasha?”

     A guilty look crept over his face, “I would have come to get you.” He reached out and took her hand and they walked into the Mess Hall. Sulu, Christine Chapel, Kevin Riley, and Uhura had secured a table and were waiting for them. When Elise approached the table, Uhura rose to kiss her cheek.

     “It’s so good to see you, again, Elise.” The communications officer beamed at the new ensign.

     “It is good to see you, too, Nyota. I know you were shocked to see me come aboard,” she said sitting down with her food. Pavel sat down next to her.

     “Well, you have to admit, it was quite an entrance. A little warning would have been nice,” she said warmly.

     “Why didn’t you tell us where you were?”

     “It was very difficult not to tell you. I needed to prove that I could get here on my own. And I did not wish Captain Kirk to think I had gone behind his back.” She said taking a bite of food.

     “Captain Kirk really put you on the hot seat today. Don’t take it personally,” Sulu said quietly.

     “Captain Kirk is worried that I am a dilettante and he is trying to break me. He does not trust me.”

     “What are you going to do?” he asked.

     “Bend and refuse to be broken. I need to earn his trust. I have been before the Jedi High Council and been questioned by Master Windu. Captain Kirk is more easily dealt with.”

     Riley smiled, “I have to ask about the hair. When did that happen?”

     “It is the traditional Padawan haircut. Master C’Baoth, the Jedi Master who negotiated an end to the succession crisis, cut my hair. I looked like a proper Padawan when I appeared before the High Council.”

     “The last time we saw you was at the reception. You promised me an explanation. What happened after you left the ballroom?” Sulu asked excitedly.

     “House Antilles is very powerful and they were hoping to rule Alderaan through my marriage to Zheron. Zheron resented my Jedi training and did not want to marry me. The family was hoping he could control me; it became clear that he could not; they were determined to see me off the throne. I never wanted to be queen, but I did not want Zheron to rule. We spent several weeks working on the settlement. I was very pleased with the compromise that concluded. I think Bail will be a good Viceroy.”

      “How could you give up all that up? Don’t you miss it?” Christine asked thoughtfully. “You had so much.”

      “It was really quite easy for me. I never wanted to rule. I was raised to be a Jedi; I was raised to serve. My only regrets are for my mother. I think it hurt her to see me leave,” she whispered with a touch of melancholy.

     “Perhaps my father, as well. He never got to see me as a fully recognized Padawan.”

     “Your father is dead? When did this happen?” Pavel asked softly. Pavel had recognized his connection to Elise when he had seen them together.

     “Yes, Pasha, Master Jinn was killed in a duel a few hours before I abdicated. I left Alderaan and went straight to his funeral. The High Council was there and they informed me that I would be sent to Starfleet for training.”

     “Your father was a Jedi?” Nyota asked.

     “Yes, Nyota, you met him when you came to visit me on Coruscant. He was the tall man with Obi-wan.” Uhura nodded at the memory of the tall, powerfully built man with a beard and long, dark hair. “He was Master to Obi-wan Kenobi."

     “But he was so tall, what happened to you?” she teased.

     “I take after my mother’s family, but she was taller than I am,” Elise said sheepishly.

     “I don’t understand, what is a Padawan?” Christine asked.

     “A Padawan is an apprentice Jedi. The Master choses the Padawan between the ages of ten to thirteen. The Padawan studies with the Master until he or she passes the Trials. They cut off the braid at a ceremony when you pass the Trials. Ten to fifteen years is common time for someone to be a Padawan. I believe I am at least two if not three years from facing the Trails. Obi-was was twelve years as a Padawan.”

     “What would have happened if you had decided to stay on Alderaan?” Nyota asked quickly.

     “If I had stayed on Alderaan, I would have married someone, probably Zheron, and I would been forced to resign from the Jedi order and taken out my braid. The Jedi do not rule.”

     “But what about your abilities? I saw your demonstration.”

     “I would still have my abilities and my training, but I would not be a Jedi. Part of the reason I studied on Vulcan was to be able to shield my abilities from outsiders. Most people would never have known. But the Order would be watching for any children to inherit my abilities.”

     “You would lose your children? That’s terrible!” Christine moaned.

     “That is the lot of someone who is Force sensitive. You have abilities but they come with costs.”

     The group spent the next several hours chatting over dinner; Pavel brought everyone coffee, tea and dessert. He put jam in the cup he gave to Elise. They discussed the arrangements for the Monopoly game the following evening. When the group broke up, Pavel asked Elise to go for a walk. They walked hand in hand until it was time for Elise to report for duty.

 

  
      The next evening, the group set up their board in their favorite Rec Room. They brought in sandwiches and snacks and played for four hours. Pavel sat next to Elise. She demonstrated for them why the Jedi did not allow gambling by controlling the dice; they agreed Pavel should roll them for her. Several times, she waved her fingers slightly and sent her piece to the next position on the board. She had not improved as a player, but she stayed for the company. Several crewmembers dropped by the Rec Room and watched the group play for short periods. The lieutenant from the Med Lab went out of her way to say hello to Pavel. He looked up, gave her a distant smile, and then returned his gaze to Elise. The lieutenant left the Rec Room with a sad look on her face. After the game ended, Pavel walked Elise to Auxiliary. He held her hand and kissed it before he left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobroye utro (Доброе утро)-Good morning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel makes a trip to Sickbay. Hikaru and Pavel join Elise for some combat practice. Elise and Pavel attend a dance class. Later, they have wine and cheese with Chapel and Uhura. Elise has a roommate with a noisy guest. Pavel invites Elise to dinner and then a visit to his favorite observation lounge. Later, they go to his quarters for some tea and cookies after some heavy kisses.

     After his shift on the Bridge ended at 1500 HRS, Pavel Chekov headed to Sickbay. The unfamiliar face of a tall nurse with thick black hair and gold earrings, greeted him.

     “Good afternoon, Ensign, what can I do for you?” she said warmly. Pavel looked around nervously.

     “I was wondering if I could speak to Dr. McCoy?” he said quietly.

     “Well, you hop up on the biobed; the doctor will need some basic readings,” she said motioning to the exam bed. Pavel hopped up and she turned on the indicator. The readings climbed to disturbing levels. “I’ll go get the doctor, what was your issue again?” she asked suspiciously.

     “It is personal, I would rather see the doctor,” he said quietly. She nodded and hurried to get the doctor. Pavel had endured a long hospitalization when he was younger. It left him with something McCoy called “White Coat Syndrome”. The two had an agreement that Pavel would see McCoy as his primary care physician. They had developed a strong rapport over the last three years.

     Leonard McCoy rushed out of his office. “Oh, it’s you, Ensign Chekov. It’s alright, Nurse Kim, I’ll handle this. Come to my office, Ensign,” he said with his most charming manner. Chekov hopped off the bed and followed McCoy back to his office. “Take a seat and tell me what I can do for you.”

     Chekov sat down nervously as McCoy started to pull out the less accurate field instruments. “Doctor McCoy, what do you need for me to resume my shots?” he stammered, his accent very thick.

     “It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you. Are we talking about the contraceptive shots?” Pavel nodded. “Well, I’ll need some basic readings and some blood samples. Not too much, but you need to relax, your anxiety level is practically off the charts,” he said in a soothing voice. He ran the scanner over the young man and prepared a hypospray to draw blood. The readings began to drop.

     “It’s none of my business, but is she the reason for this visit?” he asked in a paternal tone of voice. Chekov scowled.

  
      “It is none of your business,” he muttered, flinching at the invasion of privacy.

     “Pavel?” McCoy said softly; he adjusted his instruments and took more readings.

     “Leonard?” his voice rising, a curious look on his face. The sudden switch to an informal tone disarming him.

     “Pavel, it’s none of my business, but if this is for her, you need to take it slowly,” he said with concern.

     “Is there something wrong?” Pavel asked; his face awash in concern.

     “No, nothing wrong, Pavel. It’s just…for some girls, the first time may be more difficult…” his voice trailing.

     “I shouldn’t be telling you this…it’s…unethical,” he said slowly and deliberately.

     Chekov looked the doctor in the eye, “I understand.” McCoy put the hypospray to his neck and then made a dismissing gesture towards the door. Pavel rose and started towards the door. “Thank you, Leonard,” he said deliberately.

 

     Later that evening Sulu and Chekov met Elise in the gymnasium. They pulled out the mats for fencing. Elise had acquired three shinai, the bamboo practice swords used in Kendo. Sulu had been tempted to bring his fencing helmet and jacket.

     “Are we going to use any padding or helmets?” Sulu asked nervously.

     “I never use them. The Jedi do not train with them because they are an encumbrance in combat. But, if you feel more comfortable, by all means, feel free to use them.”

     She started them out with the basic stance and en guard positions, “Put your dominate foot at an angle behind you, knees slightly bent,” she said demonstrating the proper stance. She led them in several advance and retreat movements. She watched Sulu struggle and smiled, “The movement is counterintuitive. It was just as difficult for me to learn to fence.”

     Sulu was a champion fencer but in European style fencing. Elise was teaching him a two-handed grip rather than the single hand of the European style. She was teaching them Form III, Soresu. Soresu was a form of combat that relied on economy of motion and constant blade work to build up momentum in an attack. The form was more defensive than aggressive. It was easier for Pavel, he had fewer habits to break, but he was there more for the company than to learn to duel.

     “How is this going to help you, I don’t have a lightsaber?” Hikaru asked.

     “It helps me just to have an opponent. There are differences between the way the shinai and a lightsaber handle, but it is the skill of facing an opponent that I need practice with. The object here is to parry and prevent any blow from landing. In lightsaber combat, any landed blow could mean the loss of a limb or the loss of life. This will be safer.”

     Pavel put up his hands, “I’m just here for the company.” She smiled at Pavel, he was being gallant, but she sensed he was somewhat anxious. Did he fear being hurt or hurting her?

     When their practice was over, the three officers went to a Rec Room for refreshments. They sat talking until it was time for Elise to go on duty. When they were alone in the turbolift, Pavel kissed her lightly on the lips. He stayed on the turbolift once it reached Deck 12. She smiled and waved to him as the doors closed.

 

     The next morning Elise returned to her quarters to find two bodies in the bunk across from hers. The door had not been set to privacy, so she was surprised to find a visitor in the room. She went into the bathroom that her quarters shared with another cabin on the other side to change into sleeping attire. She returned to the darken room and laid down on her bunk. She started with a light meditation and then drifted off to sleep. She awakened sometime later to the enthusiastic sounds of her roommate and an unknown man screwing. Elise was embarrassed and had no idea what to do. She rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. She tried to get back to sleep, but it was difficult to do. She suddenly appreciated Natasha’s discretion. Natasha had not always returned to their room every night but she had never brought back a guest. Moreover, Natasha had broached the subject beforehand; no matter how awkward she had felt. Later, after her guest had left, Jen chided Elise for her modesty.

 

      At 1900 HRS, Elise went to the gym for a dance class. She took a space over near the far wall of the class. Pavel came in shortly after she found her place. He walked past the Italian lieutenant who had been shadowing him for several weeks and went over to Elise.

     “Hello Pavel, come over here with me,” she said brightly.

     Pavel turned and gave her a slight smile, “Hello Giulietta, I did not see you. I think I will stand over here tonight,” he said coming close to Elise as she stretched. The Italian woman looked disappointed but said nothing. She glanced over at Pavel several times during the class. Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura came in together and joined the couple as they stretched. After class, the women went to the showers together; after his shower, Pavel waited for them outside the locker room. Christine invited them to her quarters, “I have a new holovid of the Bolshoi’s latest performance of ‘Giselle’ and I’ve got a bottle of wine and some cheese. Is anybody interested in coming to my quarters?” The other three nodded and walked off to Christine’s quarters.

     Pavel sat beside Elise and held her hand; later he put his arm around her shoulder.

     At 2245, Pavel walked Elise down to Auxiliary Control. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek, “Would you have dinner with me tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

     Elise looked up into his eyes trying to sense his feelings, “Of course, Pasha.” She smiled into his eyes. “Until dinner, then,” she whispered and brushed his lips lightly. When the doors to Aux closed he nearly skipped back to turbolift.

 

      In his neat and tidy quarters, Pavel laid out a few things. He laid out two podstakanniki, his favorite jam and a box of the little sugar-covered teacakes he knew Elise favored. In the bathroom, he put out a fresh toothbrush, a small towel and a bar of the floral soap his mother liked.

     At 1800 HRS, Pavel stood outside the Mess Hall, a tense look on his face. He smiled when he saw Elise coming towards him. “I am sorry to be late, the turbolift was very crowded,” she said sweetly. They walked into the Mess Hall together. Giulietta sat near the door; she called to him as he passed. Pavel turned at the sound of his name; he gave her a polite shake of the head and stepped into line behind Elise. She kept her eyes on Pavel and when he leaned close to Elise and whispered to her, she glared at her. When they had their food, he steered Elise towards a small table in the far corner. Giulietta got up, dumped her tray, and left the Mess Hall.

     Pavel smiled and laughed nervously when he sat down across the table from her. They ate dinner slowly, not saying much. When they finished, Pavel cleared the table. He offered her his hand when he returned and he led her into the corridor.

     Pavel took her to his favorite lounge. The lounge had the only real window on the Enterprise. One wall was transparent aluminum and extended about six feet below the deck level. If a person stood at the rail that was a feet from the window and looked down, the person appeared to be floating in space. Two years before, Pavel had brought Elise here that first night, the night of the diplomatic reception where he had been assigned as her escort. They had spent a couple of hours talking in the dark, quiet room.  It was one of his favorite memories. He drew her over to the first row of benches and sat down in their old places.

     “Were you trying to escape when I first brought you here?” he asked with a smile on his face. “Obi-wan said you liked to escape from formal functions.”

     “Yes, of course. Amanda wanted me to dance more before I retired. I find formal functions very tiring. There are so many emotions to screen out. I relish the quiet. It was such a relief to be in this room,” she said rising and going to the rail.

     Pavel came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. He rubbed his face against it and then nibbled on her ear and neck. She shivered and giggled as she broke out in goose pimples. Pavel felt his own arousal beginning and tightened his embrace.

     “Moye telo bolit za tvoikh lask, moya Dorogaya,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear. He felt her sigh as she leaned into him.

     “Obnimi menya, Pashenka,” she moaned. He raised his hands and gently cupped her breasts. He felt the warmth of the color rising in her cheeks. He ran a thumb over the nipple and heard her breath hitch. She placed her hands over the top of his and pressed.

     “Vy ty poyti so mnoy v moyey komnate?” he whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

     “Da, Pashenka, da,” she breathed and leaned against him. He moved his hands down to her waist and stepped away from the rail. He snatched her hand in his and gently pulled her towards the door. He was grateful there were few people in the corridor. In the turbolift, he stood behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. When they reached Deck 5, he steered her to his quarters. He opened the door and when they were inside, he set the code for privacy.

     When the door closed behind them, Pavel took Elise in his arms and kissed her mouth. She put her arms around his neck. “Pasha, I want to please you, but I do not know what to do,” she whispered against his chest.

     “Oh Lizochka, you make me so happy just being here. Let me touch you,” he murmured tenderly into her ear. “May I see you?” he asked, putting a hand on the zipper of her dress.

     She blushed, “Da, Pasha.” He slowly unzipped her dress and slipped it over her shoulders. He watched her shiver with his touch.

     “Potseluy menya,” he sighed. With his lips on hers, he slid the dress down her arms and then down her hips. He broke the kiss and knelt down in front of her as she stepped out of the dress. “Ty takaya krasivaya, Dorogaya,” he said looking up at her. He folded the dress and placed it neatly on the desk.

     She put her hands on the hem of his shirt, “Please Pasha, let me see you.” She pulled at the hem of his gold shirt and pulled it over his head. He put his hands on hers as she gripped the black undershirt.

     “Milaya, you may not like what you see,” he said blushing. She pulled the undershirt over his head and placed her hands on his chest. She stroked the taut muscles on his wiry frame and her eyes skimmed the hair on his chest and abdomen. Her eyes rested on the gold pendant that hung around his neck.

     “What is this, Dorogoy?” she asked examining the oblong pendant. It was gold with a border of red lacquer bordering the face of a man in elaborate robes. On the back was a cross with three cross bars.

     “It’s a medal of Saint Nicholas and inside is Russian soil. My father gave it to me when I was a boy,” she smiled and nodded.

     She paused when she saw the tattoo on his left bicep. “And this?” she asked and fingered the tattoo, a double-headed eagle over two crossed anchors.

     “I was fourteen and stupid. It is the traditional Imperial Russian Naval eagle,” she grinned at him and continued to stroke his chest. “Do you like hairy chests?” he asked unsure.

     She grinned again, slipped her arms around his chest, and buried her face against it, “Mm hmm,” she murmured as she kissed his chest.

     He stepped backwards until he reached the sofa. He sat down, pulled her down with him, and lifted her legs across his lap. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands down her body. She kissed him back, her tongue following his as it retreated into his mouth. Their mouths clung together as their hands explored each other.  He caressed her breasts over the bra. Pavel ran his hands down her legs and then across her thighs and between her legs. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes for a long moment. She traced his lips with her thumbs and then kissed him fiercely. He continued rubbing between her legs. She moaned into the kiss. When his lips began to go numb, Pavel broke off the kisses.

     “Would you like some tea?” he asked breathlessly. She leaned her forehead against his lips and nodded.  He brought them tea and cookies and they sat staring at each other as they sipped tea and nibbled cookies. At 2230 HRS, Pavel showed her to the bathroom and the items he had laid out for her. When she came out, he helped her back into her dress and escorted her to Deck 12.

     “Tomorrow evening, same time?” he asked hopefully. She kissed him lightly on the lips and nodded. He smiled even as the doors closed. When he returned to his quarters Sulu was waiting for him.

     “How did it go?” he asked discreetly. Chekov just beamed at him as he picked up the dirty teacups to wash them.

     “When is her next scheduled day off?” Pavel asked as he straighten the already neat room.

     “She has a day off in four days. What are you going to do?” he asked skeptically.

     “I will swap a shift with someone so I can have the time with her,” he answered firmly. Sulu nodded and smiled.  It was good to see his friend so cheerful after months of gloominess and introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moye telo bolit za tvoikh lask, moya Dorogaya (Мое тело болит за твоих ласк, моя Дорогая)- My body aches for your caresses, my darling
> 
> Obnimi menya, Pashen'ka (Обними меня, пашенька) Hold me, Pashenka
> 
> “Pridesh' ko mne v komnatu so mnoy??” (Придешь ко мне в комнату со мной?)-Will you come to my room with me?
> 
> Potseluy menya (Поцелуй меня) Kiss me
> 
> Ty takaya krasivaya, Dorogaya (Ты такая красивая, Дорогая)-You are so beautiful, darling.
> 
> Milaya (милая)-Sweet/Dear


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel and Elise spend their evenings in his cabin exploring the joys of sex.

     The next evening at 1800 HRS, Chekov waited outside the Mess Hall. Elise smiled when she saw him. He took her hand and they walked into the Mess Hall together. Sulu and Uhura had saved them seats at their table. Elise sat down slowly. She blushed.

     Sulu patted her hand, “It’s okay, we’ve all been there.” Uhura smiled and nodded in agreement. Elise smiled shyly.     They spent an hour chatting about what was going on during the different shifts. They talked about Elise’s newfound fondness for Indian food. After a dessert of fresh fruit, Sulu excused himself. Sulu had plants he had been neglecting. Nyota left to work on a class she was taking. Chekov cleared the table and came back to take Elise’s hand. He led her straight to his cabin.

     In Pavel’s cabin, they took off their boots by the door. He helped her with her dress and then stepped close to her, “I think the bed would be more comfortable,” he whispered as he lifted her up and carried her the few feet to the bed. He set her down and took off his shirts. He knelt in front of Elise and helped her take down her stockings. She sat on his bed in bra and panties. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. Pavel stood, took off his trousers and socks, and then sat down on the bed behind her wearing only his black Starfleet issued underwear. Elise blushed scarlet; Pavel ordered the computer to drop the lights to 40%. He kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck as he unhooked her bra and slid the straps down from her shoulders. She clutched the loose bra to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the side of her face.

     “Are we going too fast?” he asked softly. She put her hands over his and shook her head. He guided her down onto the pillow. He laid down beside her, propped on his elbow. “Kiss me,” he whispered and he leaned across her body. He kissed her delicate jaw line and down her slender neck and across her chest. He gently lifted her bra away and placed it on the shelf above the bed. His eyes took in her generous, round breasts and the flawless, pale skin. “Ty tak velikolepna,” he whispered in awe. He kissed her breasts and teased the small pink nipples with his tongue. Elise closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation. She sighed in pleasure.

     Pavel shifted his weight and moved his hand down her body; he felt the stomach muscles flutter under his touch and he listened for her erratic breathing. When he got to the waistband of her panties, he slowly slid his fingers under the fabric and down towards the pubic mound. Her breath caught and she held it for a moment. “Potseluy menya,” he whispered. He kissed her mouth; she put her arm around him and held him close. She shifted to open her legs. Pavel’s fingers toyed with her clitoris. Her breathing became shallow and rapid. She sighed and moaned; her body shook and jerked. It happened suddenly, she held her breath and the muscles tightened and her back arched. An electrical wave raced through her body and exploded in her mind. When the waved passed, she wilted and a ragged sigh just above a whisper escaped her lips. She wanted to cry or to laugh; she drenched in a fog of pleasure. As the fog lifted, she opened her eyes. Pavel was there beside her, smiling in pride.

     “Pashenka,” she whispered, “that was so…wonderful,” she laughed softly. He kissed her tenderly.

     “Ty takaya krasivaya” he replied tenderly. She rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around him. She melted against his chest and clung tightly to him. He stroked her body and enjoyed the sensation. After a few minutes, he moved away to look her in the face. “Lizochka, will you touch me?” he asked.

     Elise looked into his eyes and suddenly felt completely selfish, “Pasha, what must I do? Show me how I may please you.” Pavel sat up and took his shorts off. He watched as Elise’s eyes widened in surprise; she had never seen an erection before. He smiled reassuringly. He lifted her hand and placed it on his erection. With his hand over hers, he began stroking.

     When he was close to climaxing, he whispered, “You may want to let go or I will finish on your hand.”

     “I want to share this pleasure with you,” she whispered, watching his face closely. He leaned back and moaned deeply as his climax spilled over their hands. Elise watched the fog recede from his face. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. He smiled into her eyes. He reached for the towel he had placed on the shelf behind them and wiped their hands.

     “Ty chudesnaya,” he whispered hoarsely. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her and she draped her leg over his. They lay there for a long time lost in each other’s eyes. At 2220 HRS, his alarm went off and Elise started to get ready to report for duty.

     “In three days, you have a day off. I traded my day off to spend it with you,” he zipped her dress and turned her around, “I want to make love to you all night long.” He kissed her hungrily. He put on his black Academy sweatpants and undershirt and they took the turbolift down to Deck 12. He kissed her goodbye as she reported for her watch.

 

     Pavel and Hikaru met Elise at the gym for another sparring lesson. They worked on blade handling and footwork. After they showered, the three of them went to dinner and joined Chris and Nyota. Giulietta walked by and glared at Elise as she walked by. Pavel did not notice. When dinner finished, Pavel placed his hand over Elise’s hand and gently pulled her towards the door. She smiled, blushed, and rose to follow him out the door.

     In Pavel’s quarters, Pavel took off his shirts and unzipped Elise’s dress. She was not blushing as slipped out of her clothing, except for her panties. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Pavel finished undressing, came around to the other side of the bed, and laid down with his head on the pillow. Elise turned, pulled her feet up off the floor and laid down facing him. He caressed her cheek and ran a hand down her body. He tugged at her panties and Elise wiggled out of them. She stroked his chest and ran her hands down his side. She touched his penis and felt it stiffen. He nudged her until she was laying on her back. He laid his body over hers and began kissing her deeply. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Pavel put his hand between her legs and rubbed the clitoris. Elise opened her legs and sighed. Pavel broke off the kiss and began laying small kisses down her neck, across her breasts, down her stomach, past her bellybutton and down towards the pubic mound. When Elise realized where he was going she put a hand to his face, “No, Pasha!” she hissed, blushing furiously. She closed her trembling legs.

     “Lizochka, do you trust me?” he asked patiently. She nodded. “If you don’t like it, I will stop, but I think you will like it,” he smiled.

     “You enjoy this, Pasha?” she asked unsure.

     “Yes, I do. I want to taste you,” he cheerfully reassured her. She laid back and opened her legs. He took her hand in his and laid them across her body. He moved between her legs and began kissing and licking the clitoris. Elise closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation. It was warm and soft and wet. She began to feel the tingling sensation that built to a burning heat. She jerked and shuddered and sank into the electric wave of pleasure that rolled over her. She gripped Pavel’s hand tightly and put her hands into his thick, dark brown hair. She sighed heavily, awash in the rush of emotion. Pavel lapped at the warm fluid that dripped from her labia. Her body relaxed and she moaned softly. He smiled in triumph and moved up to the pillow. He covered her with his body and kissed her on the mouth. She registered the slightly acidic, salty taste on his lips and tongue. She was overwhelmed by the urge to wrap Pavel tightly in her arms. She sensed his emotions, the lightness and contentment. They kiss feverishly and she felt his hardness against her stomach.

     Pavel broke away from the kiss, “Did you enjoy it?” he asked teasingly and she blushed. “Would you do this for me?” Elise held his eyes in hers and grinned shyly. Pavel rolled onto his back. “I will tell you before I finish. I don’t have to finish in your mouth.” Elise knelt beside him and ran her eyes over his body. She leaned over him and began kissing him. She placed small kisses on his lips, down his chin, across his chest and down the line the hairs made down the middle of his stomach. She kissed the pubic hairs and placed a hand gently on his erection. She took a deep breath and placed her lips over the head of his penis. The skin was smoother than she expected and had of a woody, soapy smell. She tried to slide her mouth further down the sizable shaft but she gagged unexpectedly. Her body shook.

     “Shh, shh, shh, not so much, be easy on yourself,” he encouraged, stroking her back and face. Elise moved to the tip of the shaft and began running her tongue under the bulbous head and she licked down the underside and then returned to the top licking the same way. He moaned and stroked her back. When he was close, he stroked her cheek, “You can stop now,” he whispered. She shook her head and sucked harder. She relaxed her jaw and slid more of his member into her mouth. Pavel groaned deeply, his body racked by his climax. Elise panicked for a moment as he spurted into her mouth, but she quickly conquered it and forced herself to swallow the thick, salty liquid. When the throbbing stopped, she sat up and wiped her mouth. “Potseluy menya,” he murmured hoarsely. Elise curled around his body and kissed him on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his happiness and joy. They lay together for some time, lazing in the warmth of their pleasure.

     When it was time to report for duty, Pavel put on his sweats and escorted her to Auxiliary Control. He kissed her at the doors to Aux and then walked back to the turbolift.

 

     The next evening, Elise showed up for the dance class and went over to Nyota and Christine near the far wall. Elise waved to her roommate, Jen Mohler. Pavel arrived a few minutes later and came over to the three women. He stood in the row behind them as they stretched and practiced moves. Giulietta came over to Pavel’s row. “Hello, Pavel. I haven’t seen you for a while,” she said in her sweetest tone.

     “Oh, well, I have been busy,” he replied slowly, watching Elise chat with Christine. Giulietta followed his eyes and glared at Elise.

     After class was finished, Elise stepped in the shower in the women’s locker room. While she was showering, Jen came over. “You’re a naughty girl, Elise,” she said laughing.

     Elise looked over to her with a questioning look, “What do you mean, Jen?”

     “You said you weren’t interested in dating anyone but Chekov couldn’t keep his eyes off your ass! People have been trying to bag him since I came on board. How did you do it?”

     Elise shrugged and smiled shyly. “I learned to speak Russian?” she asked coyly.

     “He’s supposed to be hung; is it true?” she said eagerly. “Is he a great lay?” Elise blushed but said nothing. “You don’t get do you?” Jen chided. Elise gave her a curious look. She had nothing for comparison.

     Elise finished her shower and dressed. She met up with Christine and Nyota before leaving the locker room. Pavel was waiting for her when they finished. Giulietta came out of the locker room in time to see Pavel take Elise’s hand.

     “Pavel did you throw me over for that?” she demanded shrilly, pointing at Elise. Elise could sense the negative emotions streaming off the young woman. She suppressed the urge to speak.

     “Giulie, there was nothing between us,” he said gruffly. “We should be adults.” She glared at them and stomped off. Pavel turned his attention back to Elise. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

     She shook her head and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Jealousy is an illogical emotion,” she offered quietly. They walked off to Pavel’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty tak velikolepna (Ты так великолепна)-You're so gorgeous.
> 
> Potseluy menya (Поцелуй меня)-Kiss me.
> 
> Ty takaya krasivaya (Ты такая красивая)-You're so beautiful.
> 
> Ty chudesnaya (Ты чудесная)-You're wonderful.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise and Pasha have a day off together and spend it alone and in bed together.

     At 1500 HRS, Chekov was sitting at his station waiting for the Beta watch navigator to show up. He checked his courses and settings. Sulu was doing the same at his position at the helm. The turbolift opened and Bill Hadley and Dick Painter stepped out and came down to relieve the two men. Uhura’s relief was behind them. Hadley stepped up behind Sulu and tapped him on the shoulder. Sulu gave him the current readings and stepped away. Dick Painter did the same with Chekov. The two men walked over to the turbolift and waited for Uhura.

     In the turbolift, Sulu glanced over to Chekov, “So, tomorrow is your day off? I’m spending the night with Nyota. You’ll have the cabin to yourself. I’ll need back in, though, before I go on duty in the morning.”

     “Thank you both, I’m sure she will appreciate the privacy,” he said quietly. Nyota smiled.

     In his cabin, Pavel prepared things. He made sure everything was in its place and neat. He set out podstakanniki, jam, and the box of cookies. He set out fresh towels and soap in the bathroom; he put fresh sheets on the bed and laid a towel across the middle of the bed. He put a smaller one on the shelf above the bed. Sulu walked in through the bathroom. “Nice. When you finish, you can come clean my room if you want,” he chuckled, Pavel scowled. The truth was Pavel often cleaned his room; Hikaru was the best friend but he was a bit of a slob. “Are you ready for dinner?” Pavel nodded. The two men went to the Mess Hall; Elise was waiting for them at the door. The two men smiled at her. They walked into the Mess Hall together. Nyota and Christine came to join them sometime later.

     After dinner and dessert, Pavel and Elise retreated to his cabin and he set the lock to the privacy setting. They took their boots off by the door and put them in the small closet. Pavel took her by the hand and led her over to the bed. He put his arms around her and ran his hands down her back as he kissed her. He put his hands on her bottom and pressed her tighter against his body. Elise felt his excitement and flushed in anticipation. She kissed him harder. He began to unzip her uniform. “Are you ready for this?” he asked gently as he slipped her dress off her shoulders. “We could wait a little longer if you wish,” he offered sweetly, caressing her face.

     Elise held his gaze, “No, Pasha, I am ready.” She kissed him as he unfastened her bra and slid it off. She sat down on the bed and took off her stockings and panties. Pavel watched her graceful movements, the flexing of her muscles and the way her breasts moved as she slid the stockings down her legs. He found the scene exciting and this time, he did not feel the least bit guilty. When she was naked, she laid back down on the pillow and smiled. He undressed quickly and climbed in beside her.

     Pavel kissed the side of her face and down her jaw, caressed her breasts, and laid kisses down her stomach. She opened her legs and Pavel sent his fingers to spread her labia and play with her clitoris. Her breathing changed as she stroked his back and shoulder. He moved between her legs and began to kiss and lick her clitoris. She started to moan softly. He slid first one finger and then two to stretch the opening. When he was satisfied with her arousal, he tipped her hips up and lay between her legs. He kissed her mouth and thrust but did not penetrate, after several thrusts he got no further and he saw the discomfort on Elise’s face. He looked into her eyes with a guilty look and kissed her sweetly. “I am sorry. Let’s try something different,” he said as he rolled onto his back. “Straddle me,” he whispered. He held his erection with one hand and he place the other on Elise’s hip to guide her as she began to lower herself down.

     Elise lowered herself onto his erection and struggled to take it in. She grimaced and tried to force herself to relax, after a few more seconds of struggle. Pavel thrust his hips up and finally broke through and buried his full length inside her. Elise moaned. He did not know if it was in pleasure or pain. “Lean down and kiss me,” he asked. Elise leaned forward and kissed him. He put his arms around her and began thrusting. Elise began rocking her hips in a counter rhythm to his. After a few minutes of deep thrusts and urgent kisses, Pavel moaned loudly as he came.

 

     Pavel had never taken a girl’s virginity before. He was overwhelmed with emotions. He had lost his own virginity at the Academy to a fellow Russian, a dark-haired beauty named Irina Galliulina. Irina had been wild in bed; she bit, scratched, and marked him in her excitement. She had broken his heart when she left him. There had been two other brief affairs with older cadets at the Academy. Then there had been his romance with Martha Landon. Martha was blonde and very beautiful and she had relieved the loneliness he felt after Elise moved out of his life. They did not have much in common and the relationship drifted apart. Seeing Elise had been the final straw and he ended his relationship with Martha right after that. He had wanted Elise and now she was here. He kissed her gently on the lips, “Lizochka, Ya sdelal tebe bol'no?” he asked guiltily. She shook her head and kissed the tip of his nose, still wrapped in his arms.

     “Ty nuzhna mne Lyubov moya, pridi ka mne,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

     Elise looked into Pavel’s eyes. She had been able to feel his emotions from the beginning, but being in his arms and making love had brought her so much closer to him. Her training since childhood was to follow the Jedi way of the life, which did not allow for romantic love. She did not know how she felt. Was it love? She was not sure, but she knew she would always care deeply for the shy young man. Elise tightened her embrace and snuggled against his chest. “Pasha, ty prinosit radost moyemu serdtsu.”

     Elise got up and went to the bathroom. Pavel followed her and filled a sink with water. He lifted her up onto the counter, knelt between her legs and began to wash them. He began kissing and fingering her. She moaned and dug her heel into his back, lost in her climax. “Pashenka,” she whispered as she clutched his hair. He stood and kissed her, “You did not finish before. Stay with me tonight?” he asked. Staying the night with one’s lover was actually quite rare on a starship. There were roommates to consider and duties, so lovers usually returned to their own beds for the night. Elise nodded and followed him to bed. He laid down on his side and she crawled in next to him with her back against him. He dimmed the lights. He wrapped her in his arms and they drifted off to sleep.

     During the night, Pavel woke up and shifted, Elise woke up when he did. In the dark, Pavel rolled onto Elise and began kissing her hungrily; she spread her legs and tilted her hips to make room for him. Pavel began grinding his erection against her mound and her breathing grew ragged. She sighed heavily and Pavel slid in easily and began thrusting. She wrapped her legs around him as she came; he groaned deeply and climaxed with her.

     At 0545, HRS there was a buzz at Pavel’s door. They woke with a start, still wrapped in each other’s arms. “It’s Sulu, I have to let him,” he groggily. Pavel rose and went into the bathroom to unlock the door to Sulu’s cabin. Elise could hear their voices without hearing their conversation. Pavel returned and laid down again but he was not sleepy. Elise curled up against him. “I’m hungry, would you like to go to breakfast with Hikaru?” he asked petting her face.

     “I need to sleep. You go, Pasha,” she whispered and kissed his chest. He kissed her forehead, rose, dressed in sweats, and went through the bathroom into Sulu’s cabin.

 

     In the Mess Hall, the two men sat down with Nyota. She looked up from her coffee, “I’m surprised to see you here, Pasha. Where is Elise?”

     “She is asleep…in my bed,” he said quietly with a smile that was half-triumphant and half-embarrassed. His cheeks colored a little.

     “Pasha, you didn’t just leave her there?” she asked startled.

     “N…no, of course not,” he replied, appalled at the suggestion. “She has duty at 2300 HRS, she needed to sleep. I will bring her breakfast when I go back.” Pavel started eating his breakfast of oatmeal, sausage, and fruit. The three friends chatted and ate their breakfasts, just before 0700, Sulu and Uhura left for the Bridge. Pavel walked over to get a tray to take back for Elise.

     Pavel entered his own darkened cabin and set the tray down on the desk. He made a fresh pot of tea; he put blackberry jam in Elise’s cup and black currant jam in his own. He took the tray over to the bed and sat it down. Elise stirred and opened her eyes. “I brought you breakfast, Lyubimaya,” he smiled and offered her a bit of croissant spread with the blackberry jam he knew she liked. She nibbled on the morsel and then kissed his fingers. She sat up, took a spoonful of the yogurt, and offered another to Pavel. They shared the breakfast and drank tea sitting on the bed. When they finished, Pavel cleared the tray, took off his clothes, and slid under the sheets. They made love again, slowly and sweetly, and fell back to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

     At 1700 HRS, they got up and showered together. They took turns washing each other’s bodies and kissing passionately. “Would you?” Pavel asked and placed a finger on Elise’s lips. Elise smiled, nodded and sank to her knees in front of him as he leaned against the shower wall. He moaned and stroked her hair gently. He moaned loudly when he came. When he finished, he lifted her up and kissed her sweetly. “I’m so glad I found you,” he whispered.

     They dressed and went to the Mess Hall to dinner. They joined Hikaru and Nyota at their table. While they were eating, a member of the galley crew came over with a bowl of Pavel’s favorite ice cream, black cherry, topped with whipped cream and maraschino cherry and two spoons. Pavel took a bite and then offered the cherry and most of the whipped cream to Elise.

     “What is this?” she asked, staring at the spoon. She had never had ice cream before.

     “The best part, here, eat,” he offered it to her.

     “Oh, no, Pasha, you should eat it,” she smiled, eying the sweet concoction skeptically.

     Sulu smirked, “No, Lissy, you should eat it, he’s already had his.” Pavel came his a curious look, unfamiliar with the reference. Elise opened her mouth and took the spoonful, then looked at Sulu in horror as she suddenly grasped his meaning.

     “Hikaru Sulu!” Elise gasped and blushed deeply; Sulu smirked wickedly. Pavel looked over to Sulu and scowled, but then grinned in embarrassment. Elise giggled and leaned against Pavel. “That was wicked, Hikaru,” she chided in mock indignity. Sulu and Uhura laughed and raised their water glasses towards the blushing couple.

     After dinner, they returned to Pavel’s cabin and made love again before Pavel escorted her to her duty station. He slept very well that night.

     When Elise returned to her cabin at the end of her shift, her roommate was preparing to go on duty.

     “You spent the whole day off with him!” her roommate, Jen, teased. “And I thought you were so prim and proper. You sly little slut!” she congratulated her cheerily. Elise blushed deeply but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sdelal tebe bol'no? (Я сделал тебе больно?)-Did I hurt you?
> 
> Ty nuzhna mne Lyubov moya, pridi ka mne (Ты нужна мне Любовь моя, приди ко мне)-I need you, my darling, come to me.
> 
> Pasha, ty prinosit radost moyemu serdtsu. (Паша, ты приносит радость моему сердцу.)-Pasha, you bring such joy to my heart.
> 
> Lyubimaya (Любимая)-Beloved, Darling


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Spock comes to evaluate Elise Grayson at work. Elise has a roommate problem. There is a discussion about her reputation among the crew. The ship undergoes 72 hours of readiness drills. Elise gets a transfer to the Bridge crew.

     It was the middle of Gamma Watch, Elise was sitting at her station in Auxiliary Control when the doors opened and Spock came in. She sat up straighter in her chair as did Lieutenant Singh, “Good evening, Mister Spock, what may I do for you?” she asked quickly.

     “Carry on, Ensign, I am here to use the navigation station,” he said while taking the seat next to here. Spock spent the next several hours apparently engrossed in his work. Riley checked in from the Bridge at regular intervals. Elise and Mo Singh made sure to use the most formal language in making their reports. There were no visitors dropping by to see Elise. The word of her romance with Chekov had gotten around so the visits from strangers stopped. Mister Singh was relieved. He enjoyed the quiet of this duty station.

     Elise continued her work on a simulation. Spock glanced over and asked her several pointed questions involving different scenarios. Elise gave her best answers and Spock nodded his approval. He checked her efficiency scores on the simulation. Spock was still at the navigation console when the Alpha Watch helmsman arrive. Spock watched the transfer of duties and then took the turbolift with Elise.

     “My mother sends her best, Mister Grayson,” he said quietly as the turbolift rose and stopped on Deck 9.

     “Thank you, Mister Spock. I will be sure to let her know you passed that along when I write to her.” She nodded and got out of the turbolift and watched the doors close. She went to her cabin to sleep.

 

     After a few hours of sound sleep, Elise woke up when Jen came through the doors with a guest. Elise faced the wall and pretended to sleep. Jen turned on the small reading lamp over her bunk.

     “It’s okay Johnny, my roommate won’t mind,” she said taking off her clothes and her boots.

     “You’re sure? I don’t want to get caught,” Elise heard the sound of his boots and trousers hitting the floor.

     “Come on, we’ve only got thirty minutes!” There was no further conversation, just the sounds of the two of them screwing fast and furiously. Jen kept up a steady stream of encouragement. Johnny grunted in time. It was all over when Jen let out a high-pitched squeal. They disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes and then left by the cabin door, headed in opposite directions.

     It took Elise some time to get back to sleep. She wondered if that was what she and Pavel sounded like. She was so grateful that she was able to keep their love making private.

 

      That evening she went to the Rec Room the group favored for another round of Monopoly. She helped Sulu set the table for their game. “Mister Spock told me that I can shift you to the Bridge and put Hansen back in Aux. You’ll be on the main helm.”

     “Will Lieutenant Hansen mind being back in Aux?” she asked, continuing to set things out as Sulu moved the chairs.

     “Nah, he’s fine with it. He and Mo get along and it’s quieter down there. He’s working on a classes. Being on the Bridge was cutting into his studies,”

     They were just beginning to play when Elise yawned behind her hand. Pavel looked concerned, “Are you alright, Lyubimaya? You look tired.”

     “My roommate brought someone into the cabin today. It was hard to get back to sleep,” she said apologetically.

     Kevin chuckled, “Your roommate had a nooner?” Elise gave him a quizzical look but then nodded slowly.

     “I hated that when I was a junior officer. Did you talk to her?” Nyota asked warmly.

     “It has happened before. I did speak to her, but she found my discomfort humorous. She indicated that I was ‘too prim’,” Elise answered.

 

     “Who’s your roommate?” Sulu asked with a wry smile.

     “Jennifer Mohler, she is assigned to Geology,” she said yawning again.

     “Oh, that explains that,” Riley said matter of factly.

     “I do not understand, Kevin,” she asked.

     “Well, she has a reputation,” he replied in a breezy manner.

     “What is her reputation?” Elise asked, confused.

      Sulu tried to sound discreet, “Available.”

     “So what is my reputation?” Elise asked, very curious.

     “Not available,” Pavel answered very firmly. He patted her hand. “And that is the way I like it.”

     “You scare the hell out of people, Lissy,” Kevin offered blithely.

     “I do? But, why? Should I change?” she asked concerned.

     “You’re too self-contained for most people. They don’t know what to make of you,” Sulu offered very patiently. “The Captain had you in the hot seat and you didn’t blink,” Sulu continued, “most ensigns would have been peeing their pants by then.”

     “Do I intimidate you, Kevin?” she asked solemnly.

     “Nope, I met you through these guys. And I’ve seen how you play Monopoly,” he replied cheerfully.

     “What about you, Hikaru?” she asked.

     “Nah, I saw how you blushed when he embarrassed himself,” he said patting Pavel on the shoulder, “And I’ve seen you on your knees puking your guts out,” he teased.

     “Don’t worry about it, Elise. When you’re older, it won’t matter so much. Part of the thing that throws people is that you’re so young,” Nyota offered reassuringly. “You treat the Captain the same way you treat a crewmember. It makes the crewmember feel good but the senior officer might find it challenging.”

     “I think it must be the Jedi thing; it must have been like that for Mister Spock when he was young,” Sulu added.

     She looked at Pavel who smiled and winked at her, “I like you just the way you are.” She smiled back. Christine rushed in; she had been detained in Sickbay.

 

      Several days later, Elise was sitting at the helm during the last hours of Gamma Watch. Kevin was sitting in the Captain’s chair as the Officer of the Watch. The navigation station was empty. The turbolift doors whooshed open and Elise turned to see who it was.

     “Captain on the Bridge,” she called out. Kevin rose from the center chair and slid into the navigator’s chair.

     “Status Report, Mister Riley,” he asked lowering himself into the chair.

     “All clear, Sir,” Lieutenant Riley answered quickly and efficiently.

     “Mister Grayson, status?” he asked.

     “On assigned course and holding steady at Warp Two. All systems are green, Sir,” she answered calmly.

     “Very good, Ensign, carry on,” he said putting his head down and reading the report on his PADD. He kept his ears open and watched Elise out of the corner of his eye.

     At 0700 HRS, the turbolift doors opened and members of the Alpha Watch got off. Sulu came down and placed his hand on her shoulder, “Mister Grayson, you are relieved.”

     “Acknowledged, Mister Sulu,” she stood up and stepped aside as Sulu slid into the chair.

     Chekov had come down the steps and stood beside Riley, “Mister Riley, you are relieved.”

     “Acknowledged, Mister Chekov,” Kevin echoed and stood up to allow Chekov to take the seat. Chekov checked his board quickly then looked up, winked, and smiled briefly at Elise. She smiled back and left the Bridge with Kevin and Beth Palmer.

 

     Two days later, Captain Kirk announced a series of drills. He placed all personnel on a four-on, four-off schedule with repeated readiness drills. The drills were “all hands” so everyone reported for duty and all stations had personnel assigned to them. Elise was still assigned to the Auxiliary Control Room during general quarters/red alerts. There were times where her four hours off matched up with Pavel’s but both of them were too tired to do anything but eat or curl up and sleep in each other’s arms. Pavel had been through this many times before so he knew what to expect. For Elise, the drills were not as taxing as some of her Jedi training; but it was still grueling and emotions were running high all over the ship. She struggled to keep her mental shields up to avoid the raw emotionalism streaming off the other members of the crew.

     It was midway through the third day of the drills when the intercom sounded in Auxiliary Control. “Bridge to Aux,” Elise recognized Uhura’s voice.

     “Aux, go ahead, Bridge,” replied Lieutenant Singh.

     “Ensign Grayson report to the Bridge,” Uhura answered.

     “Aye-aye, Sir,” Elise said rising and heading for the door. She took the turbolift to the Bridge. When she stepped out on the Bridge, it was abuzz with activity. Kirk sat in the Captain’s chair reviewing a PADD seemingly unaware of all the activity. She approached the upper rail, “Ensign Grayson, reporting as ordered, Sir,” she said standing at attention.

     Kirk looked up, “Mister Grayson, take the helm.”

     “Aye-aye, Sir,” she said coming down the stairs and stepping over to the helm. Sulu stood up and slid out of the chair. Elise sat down and quickly scanned the board. Chekov turned towards her and indicated the ship’s course. She nodded in acknowledgement. Sulu stepped up to the upper Bridge and took the helm station next to the Engineering station.

     “Mister Grayson, I want a simulated Red Alert. Notify me when all decks and all weapons crews have responded.” Kirk ordered from behind her.

     Elise nodded. She had heard enough of these drills announced in the past few hours. She knew what to do.

     “Attention all hands, this is a drill, all hands to battle stations. Phaser and Photon Torpedo crews report when ready. All decks report when ready. This is a drill, Red Alert.” She tripped the claxon and flashing light. “Repeat, Red Alert, all hands to battle stations. Weapons crews report when ready. All decks report when ready. This is a drill.”

     Sulu had left the PADD with previous response times open. Elise entered the response times to current drill and compared it with previous exercises. There was a 17-second improvement over the most recent drill.

     “Captain, all decks report in, all weapons are armed and ready. There is a 17-second improvement over the last exercise, Sir,” she turned and handed him the report. Chekov gave her a half smile and a half nod in encouragement.

     “Let’s see if we can improve on these numbers. Repeat the drill; institute evasive maneuvers.” Kirk smiled and handed her the PADD.

     “Attention all hands, this is a drill. All hands to battle stations. All decks report when ready. Stand by for evasive maneuvers,” she repeated over the ship-wide intercom. She programmed in a series of sharp quick turns and changes of degree in response to a simulated attack. There repeated was a five-second improvement. She handed the report to the Captain.

     “Excellent work, Mister Grayson,” he said as he returned the PADD to her. “Carry on; Mister Sulu, you have the Conn.” Kirk rose and headed for the turbolift.

     Sulu came down from the upper Bridge and sat down in the Captain’s chair. He nodded and smiled at Elise. “Good job, kid.” Chekov smiled at her in approval.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kirk discovers the affair between Chekov and Elise. He's one of the last people to know. Elise is transferred to the Alpha shift. Pavel discovers an obscene message in Elise's e-mail. He urges her to report the incident and they both get in trouble for disrupting the Bridge. Elise learns that sexual harassment is a serious problem and should always be reported.

     After 72 hours of drills and short watches, Captain Kirk returned the ship to a normal schedule. Several days later Kirk and Dr. McCoy were waiting for the turbolift on Deck 7. The doors opened and Elise Grayson was standing in turbolift. She carried a black bag in her arms. Kirk and McCoy smiled at her, “Good evening, Ensign. How are you doing?” McCoy asked.

     “Very well, thank you, Doctor,” she replied with a smile.

     “So, Ensign, how are you adjusting to your new position?” Kirk asked in friendly manner.

     “I am enjoying the new position. It is much busier than Auxiliary Control, Sir.”

     The turbolift stopped on Deck 5 and everyone got off. Elise sped up her pace and the men slowed a bit. Elise stopped abruptly in front of Pavel’s quarters and knocked. The doors open and Pavel pulled her into his cabin and seemed to be kissing her as the doors shut.

     “Bones, are they?” he asked with a wry, wolfish smile as they walked past.

     “Yes, they are,” McCoy, replied a little sternly.

     “When did it start up again?” Kirk asked. Kirk remembered the love-struck looks the two had exchanged any time they were together during the Coridan crisis two years ago.

     “It started a couple weeks after she came on board. You’d know that if you ate with the crew more often. It was quite the talk in the Mess Hall,” McCoy answered with a paternal air.

     “I thought that all ended before the reception on Coruscant,” Kirk asked as they entered his cabin.

     “That boy mooned over the girl for most of the last year, or didn’t you notice?” McCoy asked a little annoyed. He liked Chekov and Elise thought they made a cute couple.

     “Should I put her on Alpha shift, Bones? Do you think she’s ready for that responsibility?” Kirk asked slumping behind his desk.

     “She’s done a good job in every position she’s held. Sulu trusts her, and that says a lot.” McCoy responded.

     “I don’t know, Bones. I don’t want any distractions on the Bridge. Chekov can be pretty temperamental.”

     “Give it a try. They were fine together during the drills.” Kirk nodded to McCoy; he was considering the angles. Sulu and Chekov worked very well together; they were one of the most effective helm teams in Starfleet. He did not wish to upset the balance on the Bridge.

    

     At dinner the next day, Sulu told Elise the Captain was allowing him to move her to the upper Bridge helm assist position during Alpha Watch.

     “You’ll be there to assist or relieve me and to pick up any shuttlecraft flights the Captain might need. And the Captain knows about you and Chekov; he doesn’t want any distractions on the Bridge. Are you clear with that?” Sulu asked in his most stern and professional manner.

     “Understood,” she replied in a clipped voice. She looked over at Pavel who nodded in agreement.

 

     Elise worked her regular shift of Gamma watch at the main helm. At 0700 HRS, Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura reported to the Bridge for Alpha watch. After Sulu relieved her, she walked over to the empty place on the upper deck and sat down. Several hours into the shift, Sulu called her down to relieve him while he went to lunch with Bill Hadley. Pavel looked over and smiled. When Sulu returned after lunch, Pavel and Elise went to lunch together. As the shift wore on, it became increasingly harder for Elise to concentrate, but being on duty for over twelve hours was difficult for most people. At 1500 HRS, the Beta watch came on duty and Elise was relieved of her duties. Pavel came around to her side of the Bridge on his way to the turbolift.

     “Come to my cabin,” he asked softly as she leaned against the wall.

     “Oh, Pasha, I am so tired. I just want to sleep,” she replied, the weariness sounding in her voice.

     “Then come to my cabin, you won’t have to worry about your roommate,” he replied tenderly, rubbing her neck. Sulu looked over at the two of them and nodded. When the turbolift stopped on Deck 5, they got off and walked to Pavel’s cabin. Sulu went through the shared bathroom into his own quarters.

     Elise brushed her teeth, washed her face, and took off her clothes. Pavel handed her one of his Starfleet Academy T-shirts. It smelled of him, she smiled and slipped it on. He laid down on the bed, patted the place beside him, and smiled. She came and laid up against his body and he put his arm around her protectively. He kissed her neck. She dropped off to sleep after only a few minutes of lying there. When Pavel was sure she was asleep, he sat up and picked up a PADD to do some extra research for Spock. Elise rolled onto her back but did not seem to stir otherwise. He watched her sleep, studying the lines of her face and the rosy color that snuck onto her cheeks as she slept. He wished he could make this a permanent arrangement.

     At 1800 HRS, Sulu came through the bathroom, “Are you ready to go to …” his voice trailed off as Pavel motioned to him from the bed. Pavel leaned down and kissed her. He rose from the bed and dressed again. Elise was still asleep when Pavel returned at 2100 HRS. He undressed and slipped in beside her.

     The alarm went off at 0400 HRS, and woke them. “Good morning, Pasha,” she whispered and kissed him sweetly. She ran her hand down his side and into his black underwear; the touch was not the least bit shy. He smiled wolfishly at her and kissed her lustily. He rolled on top of her and they began kissing frantically. She opened her legs and rolled her hips back and Pavel slipped into her. They began thrusting against each other, hard and fast. Elise sighed and whispered, “Pashenka” as she came; her climax spurred Pavel’s own climax. He came, moaning loudly in her ear. She held him tighter and kissed him deeply. They lay there breathless for a few minutes, laughing softly between small kisses.

     “Come swim with me,” he asked. “We’ll have the pool to ourselves. It’s good exercise.”

     “But I thought you enjoyed being alone for your swims?” she asked.

     “Yes, but sometimes company is nice. Come with me,” he pleaded and tugged on her hand. She smiled and got up.

     “I do not have a suit here,” she answered hesitantly.

     “It’s okay, you won’t need one.” He smirked, “Come on.” They dressed in Pavel’s sweats and went down to the pool. It was Pavel’s custom to make these early morning swims; they were somewhat notorious on the ship’s grapevine. He was rarely interrupted but the interruptions had enhanced his reputation amongst the women on the crew.

 

     Elise had been on the Bridge for over a week, today was Sulu’s day off so she would be at the main helm. She was sitting on Pavel’s bed reading her private messages from her PADD. Pavel was brushing his hair in the mirror when she suddenly gasped, “What’s wrong, Lyubimaya?” She quickly closed the message but looked disturbed.  
“It is nothing, Pasha, just a mistake,” she said softly. Pavel knew instantly that she was lying. He came over and sat down beside her.

     “You are a terrible liar, too,” he said lifting the PADD from her hands. He looked at the message listings and opened the first message. He saw what had shocked her; the message was a large image of a man’s erect penis and a vulgar description of what the sender wanted to do with it. “Who sent this to you?” he asked disgusted that someone would do something like this.

     “I do not know. I have not been able to discover the identity,” she said defensively.

      “There have been others?” he demanded, more harshly than he intended.

      She stood up quickly and turned away, “Yes, but they were not all so graphic, this is more recent.”

      Pavel shook his head and scowled, “Why didn’t you tell someone? Why didn’t you tell me?”

     “I have not told anyone.” She stood with her back to Pavel, too embarrassed to face him.

     “You must report this immediately,” he demanded. Elise was taken aback; Pavel was usually so gentle with her. She bolted for the door. Pavel followed quickly after her. She stepped into the turbolift and Pavel ran and jumped into it with her. Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow at the rushed activity.

     “Good morning, Ensigns, what’s the hurry? Are you running late?” They both looked disturbed but they remained silent. When the turbolift stopped at the Bridge they both hurried to their assigned posts. McCoy seemed perplexed by the strange behavior but said nothing. He stepped down behind the Captain’s chair to discuss some issues with him.

     The two ensigns sat at their posts, Elise was rigid and withdrawn. Chekov was agitated and kept glancing over at Elise to catch her attention. She ignored him. Kirk noticed the behavior in front of him “Is there something wrong, Ensign Chekov?”

     Chekov dropped his attention back to the console in front of him. “No, Sir!” he answered briskly.

     “Well, then, mind your post.” Kirk ordered before resuming his conversation with the doctor.

     A few minutes later, Elise snapped at Chekov in frustration. “Nyet, Pashka! Ne seychas!”

     Kirk turned in his chair and barked, “Ensign Grayson, Ensign Chekov, you are relieved. Come with me right now. Mister Spock, you have the Conn.” He stepped towards the turbolift with McCoy on his heels. “Doctor McCoy, this is not a medical emergency,” he said curtly.

     “Captain, these two officers are entitled to non-supervisory representation,” he answered gruffly.

     The group entered the Deck 2 Briefing Room Kirk used for his staff meetings. Elise and Pavel stood at attention. Kirk and McCoy sat down. “I thought I made it clear that I wouldn’t tolerate any romantic disruptions on my Bridge.”

     The two ensigns nodded, “Yes, Sir!” they answered in unison. Kirk looked from one to the other and then back again.

     “You disobeyed my orders and your conduct disrupted the Bridge. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t punish you both, Mister Grayson.” Kirk rose and walked close to Elise. She did not move or blink

     “It is within your right as Captain, Sir. However, I do not believe it would be fair to Ensign Chekov. Punish me instead. I did not comply with the directions of a senior officer.” Her intonation was flat and neutral. Kirk was watching her closely. He was trying to draw the problem into the open; to break down her reserve.

     Elise stood her ground looking staring straight ahead. Chekov glanced sideways briefly but continued to stand at attention. “This is a temporary posting for you, Mister Grayson, punishing you would do very little. Maybe I should punish Chekov. He’s due for a promotion this month.” Chekov blanched but continued to stand at attention.

     Elise drew in a deep breath, she summoned her most diplomatic voice, “Captain, if this were a dispute between Ensign Chekov and any other Bridge officer, you would not handle it in this manner. Ensign Chekov was trying to do his duty as an officer and I resisted his counsel. I accept whatever punishment you see fit to administer,” she said calmly.

     The color returned to Chekov’s cheeks in a boiling flush. “No, Liza, you can’t do that!” he blurted out. Kirk looked to Chekov and scowled. McCoy had been watching impassively but focused intently on the young man.

    “Explain your outburst, Mister Chekov,” Kirk snapped.

     “Keptin, she should not be punished for this. It was disgusting. I wanted her to tell someone.”

     Kirk started and looked from Chekov to the young woman standing at attention. “What is he talking about Ensign?” he asked harshly.

     “Ensign Chekov saw an unpleasant message that I received. He wanted me to report the matter and I was not prepared to do so at this time.”

      McCoy spoke in a fatherly manner, “Ensign Chekov, what was the nature of this message?”

     “It was obscene, Doctor. Some man sent her a picture of himself and what he wanted to do,” barely containing his disgust.

     “Ensign Grayson, why didn’t you want to report this obscene message?” his tone softening.

      “I did not wish to make trouble for someone when I might have been at fault.” Kirk looked surprised and McCoy’s jaw dropped.

     “Why would you think it was your fault, Ensign?” Kirk asked, surprised.

      “Captain, I have very little experience with men outside of the Jedi order and diplomats. The Jedi would not permit such conduct and diplomats have treated me with distant respect or as Doctor McCoy does, paternalistically. I have encountered some unwanted attentions that seemed to have resulted in miscommunication on my part,” she explained tactfully, looking Kirk in the eye. A twinge of guilt flickered across Kirk’s face as he remembered his stolen kiss at the reception in New York City. Both Chekov and McCoy noticed the brief expression.

     “Was this the first message?” she shook her head. “How long have you been receiving these messages?” Kirk watched the young ensign. He remembered how sheltered and innocent she had seemed when he met her two years ago.

     “The messages started within the first week of my assignment to the Enterprise. Along with the visits from some of the officers.”

     “Visits? What visits?” McCoy asked. Elise looked uncomfortable. “Ensign Grayson, would you care to explain.”

     “When I was assigned to Auxiliary, men kept dropping by to talk to me. I was told they were checking me out,” she offered matter-of-factly.

     Kirk shook his head, “Ensign Grayson, I will not tolerate this type of behavior on my ship. I will put an end to it. Mister Chekov, return to your post and ask Mister Spock to come and join us.”  Chekov turned and left the room.  "Ensign Grayson, it disturbs me greatly that you did not discuss this issue with anyone.  We are here to help you," he said in his best, most fatherly voice.

 

     Chekov returned to the Bridge to find Hikaru Sulu at the helm and Spock in the Captain’s chair. “Mister Spock, Keptin Kirk requests that you join him in the Deck 2 Briefing Room,” he said, taking his place at navigation.

     Spock looked up and raised an eyebrow, “Very well, Mister Chekov. Mister Sulu, you have the Conn.” He stepped into the turbolift.

     Sulu looked over to Chekov when he sat down, “Do you want to tell me what happened? Why did I get summoned to the Bridge on my day off?”

     “Liza has been getting obscene messages and she did not want to report them,” Chekov whispered in reply. Sulu stood up and took the Captain’s chair.

 

     Kirk, Spock, and Elise returned an hour later. The Captain stepped down to his chair, “Mister Sulu, this is your day off. You are free to go and enjoy it. Mister Grayson, resume your place at the helm.” He said cheerfully. Elise walked down to the helm and slid into the chair. She glanced over to Chekov and gave him a half-smile.

 

     At dinner, Sulu sat down beside Chekov and Elise. “So, tell me what happened, Lissy. Pasha said you were getting obscene messages?” his voice rising in question. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

     “At first, I did not understand what was happening. I deleted the first few messages, but then they became more unpleasant. I tried to find out who was sending them, but I lacked the computer skills. I did not want to complain about behavior that might be acceptable or that I might have caused,” she answered shyly.

     “But Lissy, this is us, you could have told us. We would have helped,” he replied in his most brotherly fashion. Pavel scowled viciously; the message had bothered him more than it had bothered Elise.

     “I did not want to cause trouble for either one of you. I was going to ask Nyota if she could help me trace the sender. But Pasha decided to interfere,” she added, patting his hand.

     “So, what’s going to happen now? Do you know who was sending the messages?” he asked.

     “Mister Spock was able to follow the trail back to sender, very quickly, of course. He was also harassing two other women on the ship. Mister Spock turned the information over to Security. I think there may be a court martial. I will have to turn over all the messages I saved.”  She crossed her arms and rubbed as if suddenly chilled.

     “So who was it?” Sulu asked.

     “Lieutenant Reeser, he came into Aux once or twice. He did not make much of an impression,” she said, thinking about the many men who had dropped by to see her when she was a new arrival.

     Sulu and Chekov exchanged glances. “He’s part of McRaney’s boys club. I’m surprised he’s that much of creep, though.” Chekov muttered Russian obscenities under his breath.

     “And that, Pasha Milyy, is why I did not wish to tell you,” she chided as she slipped her arms around his arm and kissed his shoulder. He blushed and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyubimaya (Любимая)-Beloved
> 
> Nyet, Pashka! Ne seychas! (Нет, Пашка! Не сейчас)-No, Pashka! Not now!
> 
> Pashka is the perjorative form of Pasha.
> 
> Milyy (Милый)-Cute/Darling


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise practices with her lightsaber aboard the USS Enterprise. The Enterprise engages two Klingon battle cruisers and take some damage.

     It took the considerable talents of Montgomery Scott and Mister Spock to enable Elise to use her lightsaber on board the Enterprise. The ship’s internal sensors picked up the energy from the weapon and the remote practice bots and sounded an alarm. Most of the time, Elise practiced with Hikaru Sulu using a bamboo shinai. Sulu had become a reasonable sparring partner with a shinai. However, Elise needed to practice with her actual lightsaber. She had three remotes; the remotes were small silver spheres that floated independently and fired bolts of energy at levels that stung and numbed the skin to knocking someone unconscious. The remotes were programmable, learned an opponent’s style, and played to their weaknesses. Once turned on they would float until the lightsaber activated and they would begin firing random bolts of energy. Elise could manage up to three of them at one time without being hit. After several weeks of watching Elise, Hikaru asked to try it for himself. Elise set the single remote on its slowest setting and put her lightsaber on a low setting, as well. Sulu lasted for five minutes before the remote shot a bolt at his front leg that left him numb and limping for hours. He was content to watch after that. She did not tell him that the remote was set for levels used by Younglings.

     Elise banned Pavel from watching the remote drills after he distracted her at a crucial moment. He flinched and gasped after a particularly blistering attack and distracted her. As she looked over to him, all three remotes fired simultaneously, and she crumpled to the deck in a heap. Her lightsaber dropped from her hands, the blade deactivating as it fell. The remotes returned to the pause mode, floating inertly. They called Sickbay when they could not rouse her. Doctor McCoy examined her and compared it to a phaser set on heavy stun. She was unconscious for over an hour and awoke with a headache. Pavel was horrified by the incident and readily agreed to stay away from her remote drills. He was anxious whenever she drilled with her lightsaber and paced restlessly until she returned.

 

     The Enterprise was patrolling at area in the outer rim when they encountered a Klingon scout expedition. The Klingon homeworld, Qo’noS, was poor and had few resources. The Klingon heavy cruisers, of the K’Tinga class, were searching for marginal colonies on Class M planets. An invasion force would take the colonies from other cultures to exploit for their resources. The small colony of nearly one hundred thousand people put out a distress call that the Enterprise intercepted. The Deck Officer was Lieutenant Kevin Riley and alerted the Captain as soon as Lieutenant Beth Palmer intercepted the message. Kirk called for an immediate Red Alert.

     Elise and Pavel were sleeping like nestled spoons, when the Red Alert woke them and sent them scrambling for their clothes. They dressed quickly and ran to catch the turbolift. Sulu was right behind them. They took their places on the Bridge. Captain Kirk had only arrived on the Bridge moments before. He relieved Kevin Riley of the Conn. Those on Gamma shift retreated from their main posts to back-up positions in Aux. The ship was several hours from the small colony. The Captain sat in the center chair and directed the preparations.

     The Enterprise dropped out of warp five hours later. The Klingon cruisers were in orbit over the largest of the colonial settlements. As soon as their censors detected the Federation ship, the two ships assumed an attack formation, raised their shields and armed their disruptors.

     “Lieutenant Uhura, open a hailing frequency,” Kirk ordered calmly.

     “Hailing frequency open, Captain,” Uhura replied quickly.

     “Attention Klingon ships, this is the U.S.S. Enterprise. We are answering a distress signal from the planet below. Withdraw now and there will be no repercussions,” Kirk stated tersely into the comlink.

     “Mister Chekov, put us in a parallel orbit at the edge of their weapons range,” he ordered leaning forward in his chair and watching the viewscreen.

     “Orbit locked in, Sir,” Chekov answered concisely.

     “Mister Sulu, raise our shields, bring the phasers on line,” he ordered. Sulu checked his board and then looked over to Elise to confirm their readiness.

     “Shields up and phasers on line, Sir,” he stated briskly.

     “Enterprise this is Captain Konrath of the Klingon vessel, Retribution. We claim this planet for the honor of the Klingon emperor. Withdraw or be prepared to be fired upon.”

     “Captain Konrath, this is Captain James T. Kirk, we will not withdraw. This is a Terran colony, we are prepared to defend it,” Kirk replied abruptly. Kirk looked over to Spock. “Mister Spock, status, please.”

     “The ships remain armed with shields up, Captain,” Spock said, turning from the sensor hood.

     “Mister Sulu, put one across the bow of the lead ship.”

     “Aye-aye, Sir.” Sulu fired the main phasers and the beam shot past the bow of the forward ship.

     “Captain the forward ship is firing disruptors,” Spock called out from the Science station.

     “Brace for impact. Mister Sulu return fire,” the Captain ordered tersely. The ship shook as the disruptor beams struck the shields. Sulu returned fire and the sound of the phaser banks echoed through the ship.

     “Second ship is firing, Captain,” Spock called.

     “Mister Grayson, damage report!” Kirk snapped.

     “Shields holding at 90%, Sir. No damage reported,” Elise answered, from her place on the upper deck. The ship shook as the second shot slammed against the shields.

     The two Klingon ships fired several rounds at the same time. Elise watched the shield-indicator as energy drained from the shields. “Captain, forward shields have dropped below 50%.”

     "Mister Grayson, switch power from the rear deflector shields,” he replied calmly.

     “Aye-aye, Sir.” Elise complied with the order. “Port shield is dropping; another hit and the shield will buckle.”

     “Mister Sulu, hit them where it will sting,” he said looking down at the Helmsman. Sulu fired several volleys at the first ship and then the second. The second ship took a hit to their engine.

     “Direct hit on the starboard engine of the second ship. The ship is listing to starboard, Captain.” Spock yelled from the upper deck. The ship rocked from another hit. The upper deck navigation station sparked and the Bridge filled with the smell of smoke.

     “Captain, port forward shield has buckled,” Elise called down to the center chair.

     “Captain, the second ship is moving to leave orbit, they are keeping the damaged starboard side away from us. The Retribution is firing again,” Spock called. The ship was rocked again and more sparks flew from more consoles. “Captain, the first ship is leaving orbit.”

     “Damage reports?” Kirk demanded as he turned to Uhura.

     “Damage reports coming in from all over the ship. Mostly minor injuries. Damage to the port side, Decks 8-10, Sections 10-20.”

     “Captain the Klingon ships have left the system,” Spock announced, turning from the sensor hood.

      “Engineering to Captain Kirk,” the voice of Montgomery Scott sounded from the intercom.

     “Kirk here, how are we doing Scotty?” Kirk asked as he walked around the Bridge visiting each of the stations. The Environmental Engineering station next to Elise was smoking. Elise was rerouting the information into her own console. She turned away from the board to cough into her sleeve.

     “Are you okay, Ensign?” Kirk asked with some concern.

     “Fine, Sir. Just a little smoke,” she said waving in front of her face. Her face smudged on the left side and her eyes were tearing, the tear washed a clean streak down her cheek.

     “Captain we took some damage to the port side, I can put her back together, we’ll have to put in to Starbase 11 for repairs as soon as possible.”

     “Mister Chekov, plot a course to Starbase 11. Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet Headquarters.”

     “Aye-aye, Sir,” Chekov responded cheerfully. Pavel looked over to Elise. She turned and smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise is in spacedock around Starbase 11 and the crew is planet bound for two weeks. The Lexington is in spacedock, too. The Russians and Russian speakers from the two ships get together for a party. Elise has a reunion with her Academy roommate, Natasha Bobrova at the party. Pavel Chekov takes Elise on a shopping trip. And Obi-wan Kenobi makes an appearance at dinner one evening.

     The U.S.S. Enterprise spent several days limping along at Warp 1 to reach Starbase 11 for the required repairs. The Enterprise pulled into the giant spacedock in orbit above the Starbase. In The U.S.S. Lexington under the command of Commodore Robert Wesley was also in for repairs. The other starship floated securely in another spacedock near the Enterprise. The crew of the Lexington had already disembarked and taken rooms on the planet.

     It took several hours to disembark the crew. Starbase 11 was a base the size of a city and used to housing large crews while the vessels were under repair. It was a city with bars, restaurants, shopping, exercise and billeting facilities readily available for use by the visiting crews. There was also a sizable Starfleet office on the base. The crew disembarked by departments and rank. The senior officers got the first chance at booking rooms in the temporary lodging facility. Sulu booked two rooms, one for himself and one for Chekov. Elise was the most junior officer on board; she would have to wait the longest if she wanted to get a room for herself. Members of the crew flooded the communication system with calls to friends and family stationed on the base. Elise put a call in to her Academy roommate; Natalya Bobrova was stationed aboard the Lexington and already had a room at the billeting facility. They arranged to meet up on the planet’s surface.

 

     Leonard McCoy trailed behind Jim Kirk as they entered a large bar called The Long Branch Saloon. He looked around at the tables and booths. It had an old-fashioned American West theme. There was a long, carved, wooden bar on one wall with leather booths on the others and tables in between. There was a raucous party going on in the back behind a high partition. The group was singing in a language McCoy did not recognize. Jim spotted Bob Wesley and his First Officer and waved. The two men from the Enterprise had come here at his invitation.

     Commodore Robert Wesley was a tall, powerfully built man with salt and pepper hair and about 50 years old. He was born in Limerick, Ireland but his family currently lived in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. He was a good commanding officer and ran a tight ship. Wesley had taken a large table near the middle of the room. He shared the table with Commander Enrique Morales; his First Officer was a beefy man of average height. He had been a classmate of Jim’s at the Academy. Jim Kirk sauntered over and shook hands with the two men, McCoy followed suit. They ordered drinks from the female server who passed by. McCoy was still scanning the room when he noticed a tall, strikingly pretty young woman with long, light brown hair approaching. She was walking with a petite woman who was very familiar.

     “Ensign Grayson, I’m surprised to find you in a place like this,” he said with a charming smile.

     “Hello, Doctor McCoy,” she said stopping in front of the table. “Hello, Captain Kirk.” Natasha stood at attention beside her. Kirk looked up and smiled at the two young women.

     “I didn’t realize you knew anybody on the Lexington, Ensign,” McCoy continued with a fatherly air.

     “Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy, this is my Academy roommate, Ensign Natalya Bobrova.” Natasha nodded at the older men.

     Wesley looked up at the young woman and smiled, “At ease, Bobrova, we’re off duty,” he said gently.

     “Thank you, Sir,” Natasha relaxed.

     Kirk looked at Elise, “Ensign Grayson, this is Commodore Robert Wesley and his First Officer Rick Morales, gentlemen, this is Elise Grayson, one of my pilots.”

     “Ensign, I expected to see you with Chekov,” McCoy drawled.

     “Oh, he is over there,” she said gesturing towards the back of the room. McCoy smiled when he followed her gesture.

     “That’s quite a group; I didn’t know we had that many Russians in Starfleet,” he teased.

     “Oh, they are not all Russian. There are four Russians, three Belarusians, two Ukrainians and a Pole. And me, of course.” She smiled brightly.

     “I didn’t know you spoke Russian, Ensign,” Kirk asked, his eyes on the young woman beside her.

     “Yes, Sir. I also speak French and can mostly follow along with Spanish, if it is spoken slowly.” Kirk nodded, he smiled at the two women, running his eyes over Natasha in approval.

      “So who is over there, Grayson, I thought Chekov was the only Russian on the Enterprise,” Kirk said, glancing towards the back of the room.

      “Yes, he is, but not the only Russian speaker. Kowalski from Engineering, Petrovsky from Astrophysics, and Timoshenko from Xenobiology,” she said smiling.

      “Who’s over there from our ship, Bobrova?” Wesley asked.

     “Markowitz, Korsakova, and Yushchenko are from the Lexington. And a couple of their friends from this base, Sir,” Natalya answered crisply.

     “Nata, poskoreye vernut'sya domoy!” a woman shouted from the back. Natasha smiled and waved.

     McCoy smiled at the two women, “Well, don’t let some old men keep you ladies from your friends. Go on now.” He waved the two women away with a friendly smile. Elise smiled, turned, and walked away; Natasha smiled and followed behind her. McCoy heard the cheer when they reached the table.

     “Your new ensign is Nogura’s protégé, isn’t she? Did I hear something about her being a Jedi?” Wesley asked taking a sip of whiskey.

     “Yes, she’s a Jedi Padawan, an apprentice.” Kirk replied.

     “I met a Jedi once, when I was fresh out of the Academy. They’re…eh… different, for want of a better word,” he said pensively.

     “Yes, that’s true. She’s a good pilot,” he said wistfully. The conversation turned to other topics.

     Two hours later, the Russian party was still going on. McCoy looked over when he heard some good-natured but taunting laughter. Chekov, dressed in a maroon sweater and jeans, was walking towards him with his arm around Elise’s shoulder. Kirk followed his gaze.

     “Calling it a night, Chekov?” Kirk asked in a leisurely manner. Chekov looked up and stopped; he dropped his arm to his side and stood at attention. Elise stood still, too.

     “Eh, yes, Keptin,” he responded stiffly, a hint of color in his cheeks. Elise stood next to him and blushed.

     “Let’em go, Jim! Don’t you recognize young love?” McCoy teased. “As you were, Chekov.” Chekov nodded, smirked guiltily, took Elise’s hand and started for the door. Kirk chuckled.

 

     Once they left the bar, Pavel put his arm around Elise again; she slipped an arm around his waist. They walked back to the billeting facility together. Pavel had arranged for them to share a room together. Sulu was in the room across the hall but had gone out to a bar on his own. Their room had a balcony with a view of a park, a small sitting area, a deep bathtub, and a large bed. Pavel opened the doors to the balcony, there was a cool breeze blowing. After so many months of being in space, he missed the smell of fresh air and was reluctant to come back into the room. Elise came out onto the balcony and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around, leaned down, and kissed her deeply. “I am tempted to move the bed onto the balcony,” he purred into her ear.

     She gave him a wry smile, “Well, if sleeping is the only thing you want to do in that bed, go ahead, but I have a better idea.” She tugged him over to the bed. Pavel unfastened her blouse, slid it off her shoulders, and then opened the fly of her jeans and slid those down. Elise stepped out of her jeans then pulled his sweater over his head and opened his fly. Pavel moved to the middle of the bed and pulled Elise on top of him. They kissed slowly and deeply and their hands explored each other’s bodies. He caressed her breasts and rubbed her nipples. She moaned in the kiss and opened her legs. Pavel held her hip and guided her onto his erection. He kissed her breasts and sucked on her nipples. She moaned feverishly and rocked her hips and meeting each of his thrusts. Pavel came hard and moaned loudly; she sighed heavily, leaned down and kissed him slowly and tenderly. She relaxed into his arms and he embraced her tightly. They lay there for a long time, kissing and looking into each other’s eyes. After a hot shower, they curled up in the middle of the large bed and fell asleep.

 

     The next morning, Pavel was still in bed when there was a knock on the door. He pulled on his jeans and answered the door. Nyota was standing in front of him.

     “Good morning, Pasha. I was wondering if you two wanted to go to breakfast. Oh, and I found a shop you might like when I was shopping yesterday.” While she spoke, the door opened across the hall and a tall, handsome man with blond hair came out of the room and walked towards the elevator. “Does this means Sulu is free for breakfast?”

     The four officers had breakfast in a small café a short walk from the billeting facility. It was a treat to have fresh eggs and fruit for a change. After breakfast, they went shopping together. Uhura pointed to the store she thought Pavel would like and he tugged on Elise’s hand and led her to the store. The large glass windows trimmed with lace curtains held displays of lingerie. Elise looked at the displays with a skeptical gaze. Pavel approached the door and it opened automatically. The heavy scent of flowers wafted out the door. He pulled her into the shop. The walls were a pale pink and covered with racks of bras and nightgowns. The tables spread around the room held stacks of panties of various styles. There were changing rooms and several overstuffed chairs with floral upholstery near the fitting rooms. Most of the customers were females of various humanoid species but there were a few males wondering around. “Pasha, what are we doing here?” Elise asked as she looked around.

     “I would like to buy you something nice,” he replied blushing a little as he approached a table.

     “Pasha, these things are expensive and so impractical,” she whispered.

     “I would like to see you in them, do this for me?” he pleaded in a whisper. He went over to a table holding lace panties stacked by color. He chose a pair of pale dusty pink panties with a high leg cut and a wide lace band around the waist. She studied the panties, they were very pretty, if a bit delicate. Elise wore plain, Starfleet issue undergarments. They were plain, practical, and boring.

     An Orion sales clerk approached and smiled at Pavel, “May I help you, sir?”

     Pavel took Elise’s hand, “Would you help her find a bra that would match these?”

     “Certainly, come this way, Miss; I’ll set you up in a room. My name is Mia. You can sit here, sir,” she said in a breezy, friendly manner. Pavel followed the two women and sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs. He looked over and saw a rack of nightgowns. He walked over and started inspecting them. He chose a long gown of cream-colored satin trimmed in heavy lace.

     Mia walked over, “Would you like her to try this on in her size?” she asked.

     “Yes, please,” he replied handing the gown over. Mia took the gown to Elise and then went over to the bras and selected several styles and colors.

    “Do you have a color preference, sir?”

     “I like pink or skin-toned” he said blushing a little. Mia nodded happily. She brought Elise a few selections and stepped out as Elise tried them on. Pasha sat down and heard whispering and giggling coming from the fitting room. After a few minutes, Elise came out with a shy smile on face and stood close to him.

     “I’ve selected a few things. Are you sure, you want to do this? It is frivolous and illogical for something no one will see,” she asked, feeling silly.

     Pavel smiled, “I will see them and when I see you on the Bridge, I will know.” He blushed furiously. Elise followed Mia to the computer. Mia wrapped the items up in tissue paper and placed them in a bag.

     “Thank you for shopping with us,” Mia said cheerfully. Elise accepted the package and turned around to leave. The shop door opened and Nyota and Hikaru came in to the store. Hikaru looked around, distinctly uncomfortable. Nyota smiled and walked over to Elise.

     “I see you found something! I was here yesterday. This is one of the nicest stores I’ve seen in a long time.”

    “You buy these things for yourself?” Elise asked confused, “It is most illogical.”

     “Yes, it is. But, I like how it makes me feel,” she said, patting Elise on the arm.

 

     That evening, the four officers were eating dinner with Gary Thompson, Sulu’s companion from the previous evening. Elise was lifting a fork to her mouth when she stopped suddenly, a strange look on her face.

     “Liza, is something wrong?” Pavel asked, concerned.

     “Obi-wan is here,” she answered as if listening to a sound.

     “Obi-wan is here? How do you know?” he asked looking around the crowded restaurant.

     “I can feel him. I can feel his presence in The Force, he is here and searching for me.” The conversation stopped and the others at the table stared at Elise.

     Twenty minutes later, the restaurant stilled as a hooded figure in a long, dark cloak enter the door. The figure walked slowly towards through the tables. The host of the restaurant followed behind the figure. “Sir, you can’t come in here. Sir, do I need to call for Security.”

     The figure stopped at the table; Elise rose and made a shallow bow from the waste. “Welcome, Master Kenobi.”

     The host was nervous, “You can’t be here,” he repeated to the hooded figure.

     Kenobi raised his hand, palm open, “You want to me to stay. You want to bring me a chair.”

     “Please stay, sir. I will bring you a chair.” The host moved away quickly and returned with a chair. Obi-wan lowered his hood and sat down. “Good evening, it is good to see you all again after such a long time,” he smiled at them all. He looked at Thompson, “I don’t believe we’ve met before,” he said simply with an open smile.

     “This is my friend, Gary Thompson, Gary this is Obi-wan Kenobi. He’s a friend of Elise and a Jedi,” Sulu said gesturing between the two men.

     Elise shook her head. “Mind tricks and drama, Master Kenobi. That was unnecessary,” she scolded. “You might have tried my comlink, you know.”

     “I was testing a Padawan, anyone can use a comlink.” He smiled mischievously; she studied his face.

     His hair was longer than when she had seen him over a year before and he had the beginnings of a beard, “I think I like the beard.” He smiled and stroked his chin.

     “You were harder to find than you have been in the past. Master Gallia sent me to check up on you,” he looked over the menu the host had brought him.

     “Is Anakin here with you?” she asked, reaching out to The Force. She did not sense him.

     “No, Ani is with Master Gallia and I am here with you,” he said as he relaxed in his chair. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

     Elise met his eyes, “I am giving testimony in a court martial tomorrow. One of the officers on the Enterprise was sexually harassing several women on the ship.” Obi-wan looked at her with a quizzical look on his face; this was not something the Jedi would allow.

     “It would seem I am going to be here for several days longer than expected,” he said, stroking his beard. “I’m going to need a place to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nata, poskoreye vernut'sya domoy (Ната, поскорее вернуться домой)-Nata, Hurry back!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise testifies at the court martial of the man who was sexually harassing her and two other women. Later, she has dinner at an expensive restaurant with Pavel Chekov, her old roommate and her new boyfriend. The next day, she goes off to spar with Obi-wan Kenobi. The lengthy sparring match is knock-down and bloody. Leonard McCoy shows up to patch things up.

     Elise arranged for Obi-wan to stay in a hotel near the base billeting facility. The next morning she rose early and dressed in her green dress uniform. Pavel was not called to testify but he went with Elise just the same. They had breakfast together and then went to the Starfleet headquarters building.

     Elise was directed to a bench in the corridor outside the courtroom. The other women, an ensign and a yeoman, sat waiting nearby. Pavel sat down beside Elise and held her hand. After a short wait, the door opened and a lieutenant in the red uniform of the Judge Advocate General’s office came out and summoned the yeoman. She stood and walked towards him, she gave Elise a nervous smile as she passed. An hour later, the yeoman came out of the courtroom and ran down towards the elevators. The same lieutenant called out to the other ensign into court. She emerged an hour later with tears streaming down her face. The lieutenant called for Elise. Pavel squeezed her hand and she rose and walked into the courtroom.

     The court martial panel consisted of three officers, Captain Kirk, Commodore Wesley, and the base commander, Commodore Stone. Lieutenant Reeser sat at the defense table with his attorney. Elise was directed to the witness stand. She placed her hand on the verifier disk, took the witness oath, and then handed the lieutenant the computer disk that contained her service record.The lieutenant took a seat at the prosecution table next to a blonde female wearing a lieutenant commander’s stripes.

     The woman stood and approached Elise. “Good morning, Ensign Grayson. I’m Commander Areel Shaw, the prosecutor. Would you describe your relationship with Lieutenant Ronald Reeser for the court?” She said standing close to the witness chair. Elise nodded.

     “Lieutenant Reeser and I do not have a relationship. He visited the Auxiliary Control Room several times shortly after my posting to the Enterprise four months ago. He usually came in the company of one or two other officers. There was no other contact between us.”

     “You received a number of sexually explicit e-mails from Lieutenant Reeser, did you not?”

     “They were anonymous; it took some investigating to trace them back to Mister Reeser. But, yes, I did receive sexually explicit messages from him,” she said looking at the prosecutor.

     “Please describe the content of these messages for the court, Ensign Grayson,” she said with an encouraging look.

     Elise took a deep breath, “The first messages were innocuous to mildly suggestive. They became more explicit over time. The last messages contained graphic descriptions of the sexual acts he wished to perform. The final message also contained a picture of his naked erection,” Elise blushed and spoke slowly and deliberately but her gaze did not waver from Lieutenant Commander Shaw.

     “Ensign Grayson how long did these messages go on?” she asked, turning to face the judges.

     “The messages stopped once I reported the messages to Captain Kirk. He ordered Mister Spock to trace the source of the messages. That was three weeks ago.”

     “Ensign Grayson, did you encourage these messages?” she asked in a quiet, neutral tone.

     “No, Commander, I did not. I responded to the first message and asked him to stop. Most of the other messages were deleted until I realized they were becoming more graphic. I then kept a number of them as evidence.”

     “Evidence? Ensign Grayson, please explain to the court.”

     “I intended to discover the identity of the sender and then to report them to Security. Ensign Chekov saw the last message and insisted that I report the messages to the Captain.”

     “Thank you, Ensign Grayson. Your Honors, the prosecution is done with this witness.”

      “Good morning, Ensign Grayson. I’m Lieutenant Commander Scott Ailes; I’m defending Lieutenant Reeser. Ensign Grayson, did you enjoy these messages? You must have kept them for a reason.”

     “No Sir, I did not enjoy the messages,” she said, her cheeks coloring but keeping her eyes fixed on the defense attorney.

     “Ensign Grayson, if you found these messages offensive, why did you keep them?”

     “I kept them because I planned on reporting the matter to Security, Commander,” she answered, dropping into the aristocratic manner of her youth.

     “You told the court that Ensign Chekov insisted that you report the messages. Do you have a sexual relationship with Ensign Chekov?” he demanded in a condescending manner.

      “Commander, I fail to see the relevance of my personal life on this matter,” she stated in a cool, neutral tone.

     “Ensign Grayson, did you report this matter because you were afraid your lover would discover you were exchanging messages with another man?”

     “I was not exchanging messages with another man, Commander. I reported the messages because they were offensive. Ensign Chekov merely accelerated the timing of the report,” she did not flinch.

     “Ensign Grayson, why should the court believe that you acted so altruistically instead of self-protection?”

     “Commander, I am a Jedi. The Jedi do not lie,” she said responded coldly.

     “The Jedi are celibate, aren’t they?” he asked, as if springing a trap. “The Jedi are not allowed to marry. Celibacy is encouraged but not required, Commander.”

      “So your relationship with Ensign Chekov is improper, isn’t it?” he insisted.

     “My personal life has no relevance on the situation, Commander.”

     “If you would betray such a basic teaching of your order, why wouldn’t you lie to protect yourself?” he demanded.

     “My character is not in question here. Lieutenant Reeser sent obscene messages to me and two other Starfleet personnel. I did nothing to solicit or encourage these messages; neither did the other women. Lieutenant Reeser violated Starfleet regulations; that is the issue, Commander,” she replied, staring straight ahead without flinching.

     “You did not answer my question, Ensign Grayson. If you would betray such a basic teaching of the Jedi Order, how easy it would be for you to lie?”

      “I have answered your question. I have no reason to lie,” she replied coolly. The three commanders on the panel watched the scene impassively. The two other accusers had been close to tears at this point in their testimony. Kirk had seen Elise in action before. He had received her cold stare before; he knew how much it stung.

     “Commander Ailes, are you finished with this witness?” Kirk asked impatiently. Commander Ailes looked startled for a moment. He had expected to break this young ensign as he had broken the other women there before her. She had not broken; she had not even cringed when pressed. He knew he had lost this round; he did not want to risk losing the favor of the court.

     “Yes, Captain. The defense has finished with this witness,” he responded quickly.

     “Ensign Grayson, you are dismissed,” Kirk said patiently.

     “Aye-aye, Sir,” she rose and exited the courtroom.  Pavel was still waiting when she entered the corridor. He smiled when he saw her. They walked out of the building without touching.

 

       Pavel made reservations at the Four Seasons; it was famous for having the best on Starbase 11. It was also reputed to have the most expensive menu. It required officers to wear their dress uniforms. Junior officers generally shunned the restaurant for these reasons. Elise and Pavel invited Natasha Bobrova and Vasiliy Petrovsky to dine with them. Natasha and the tall, dark-haired Belarusian scientist from the Enterprise had been spending all their time with each other since meeting on that first night. The four had spoken only Russian all evening. Pavel poured wine for Elise while Vasiliy poured for Natasha.

     Pavel looked up, started to see Captain Kirk coming into the restaurant with a very pretty woman with short blonde hair. “Good evening, Keptin,” he said with a smile.

     “Good evening, Ensign Chekov. I must say I’m a little surprised to see an ensign at the Four Seasons,” Kirk replied with an appraising glance over the table.

     “Oh, well, they have the best vodka and caviar on the base, Sir,” he replied with a sheepish grin.

     “Good evening, Mister Grayson, Mister Petrovsky. It’s Ensign Bobrova from the Lexington, isn’t it?” he replied with his typical, disarming charm. “This is Lieutenant Commander Areel Shaw from the JAG office. Areel, I believe you know Mister Grayson.” The woman nodded at the officers and then smiled at Elise.

     “Ensign Grayson, thank you for your testimony. Lieutenant Reeser will be separating from Starfleet. We could not have done this without you.”

     “Thank you for telling me, Commander,” she nodded in acknowledgement.

     Kirk smiled, “You should have seen her, Mister Chekov. She took some really rough questions and didn’t blink, not once.” Chekov looked over to Elise and smiled. He had seen her manage difficult situations before, of course. “Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen, ladies,” he said moving towards another table.

 

     The next morning, Obi-wan joined Elise and Hikaru for katas at the base gym. He had never done katas before, but his natural grace and Jedi training made him a quick study. They went through their usual routine of fencing moves as well. Obi-wan had never fenced but he followed their moves with ease. When they were cooling down, Obi-wan spoke about his reason for visiting.

     “Master Gallia sent me here to assess your readiness for the Trials. She wants to make sure you’re ready and she is unable to be here herself. Chancellor Palpatine has sent her on a diplomatic mission.”

     “Obi, I’ve done all my drills. I practice with Sulu. I am as ready as I will ever be to face the Trials,” she said firmly.

     “You know you will have to prove your skills with a lightsaber. The Trial of Skill is unique for the individual Padawan. It could be singular combat against Battlemaster Drallig or even multiple opponents. There are other trials as well. Master Gallia is worried that you may have become too attached to your friends.”

      “What do you intend to tell Master Gallia?” she asked coolly.

       “Lissy, you’re talking to me. I know you better than almost anyone does. I know you’re sleeping with Pavel Chekov. I won’t tell Master Gallia, but she probably suspects it,” he said patiently.

      “I have made no promises. Pasha knows I will be leaving and he knows I am committed to becoming a Jedi Knight.”

     “I won’t tell her about Pavel, but you need to make your commitment to the order clear to him. He doesn’t deserve your mother’s fate,” he said with great concern. Obi-wan had liked Pavel from the first he had heard about him. He understood what it was like to love someone and not be able to be with her.

     “I know, you are right,” she said sadly shaking her head. She had become very attached to the shy, Russian ensign. She knew she would have to break the connection in order to continue her Jedi studies.

     “Lissy, I came here to challenge you to combat. I am here to assess your readiness and your weaknesses. I have found a spot where we can duel and not be disturbed. Hikaru, I would like you to come with us. Can you get a speeder to take us there?”

     “Yes, I can rent one; I’m not going to take a Federation speeder,” he answered thoughtfully. The next morning, Elise met Hikaru and Obi-wan for breakfast. Pavel had insisted on coming with her.

     “Pasha, you do not want to see this,” she told him, more than once.

     “This is dangerous.”

     “Liza, this is who you are. I must be there,” he said gently. He had not seen her use her lightsaber since the incident with the three remotes some weeks before. “If Hikaru can take it, I can take it.” Elise shook her head, but was secretly glad he was willing to go.

     “I’m glad to see you here, Pavel. Part of the test is distraction. If Lissy can manage with you watching, she will do well during the Trail.”

     Sulu took the controls of the rented speeder and Obi-wan sat down next to him. Obi-wan put the co-ordinates in for an open area he had found by flying over the planet. Pavel and Elise sat in the back seats. The trip took about 30 minutes. Sulu sat the speeder down on the edge of an open field well outside of the city and away from the large farms that supplied starships with fresh food and other provisions. They would be able to spar here without disturbing anyone or drawing any unwanted attention.

     Obi-wan exited the vehicle and walked onto the field of short, wild grass. He had left his cloak at the hotel; he took off his jacket and placed it in the speeder. Elise wore her grey pants, the cream-colored, wrap shirt traditionally worn under her Jedi jacket, the tall reddish-brown boots and matching belt. Her lightsaber hung from the wide belt. Elise came over and stood beside Obi-wan. They stretched together and went through several form drills. Pavel and Hikaru joined them for the stretching and drills. After about 30 minutes, Obi-wan decided they were ready to spar. Hikaru and Pavel walked over to the speeder.

     The two Jedi squared off and bowed to each other. They each ignited their lightsabers and assumed the on guard position. The lightsabers, blue for Obi-wan and green for Elise, glowed in the morning light and hummed with energy. The hum changed depending on the weapon’s position. Obi-wan advanced and struck first. The sound of the two blades coming to together was loud and angry. Elise parried the blow easily and advanced on her own. He parried her blow just as easily. There were several attacks, counter-attacks and defenses. Pavel worked very hard to maintain his neutral demeanor. Hikaru, a champion fencer, focused on the duelers, appraising each move carefully.

     Elise spun and moved in towards Obi-wan. She was close enough for physical contact and Obi-wan swiftly elbowed her in the side. She jumped back in surprise. “Are we fighting dirty, Master Kenobi?” she asked, breathing heavily.

     “I want this to be as close to a real duel as possible. Your life depends on it,” he answered, also breathing heavy. She nodded and launched into a blistering attack, raining blows down onto Obi-wan’s blade. The air crackled with the angry hissing sounds of the blades colliding. She got close enough to Obi to kick his hand and send his lightsaber flying. When it landed, he looked at it and used The Force to bring the weapon sailing back to him. Elise used the pause to wipe sweat off her brow and catch her breath. Obi-wan held the glowing blade in his right hand and held his left hand out in front of him. Elise assumed the same posture and the two circled around each other looking for an opening. After several circles, Elise spun towards him, making several sweeping cuts of her lightsaber. Obi-wan parried each of these and kicked her wrist as she spun past him. Her lightsaber flew from her hands and extinguished on the ground. She summoned it and it rocked a bit on the ground before leaping into the air and flying back to her hand. She shook her right arm, the wrist that had taken most of the blow. He used her weaken posture to launch an attack of his own. She parried his blows and when he came close, she sent an elbow into his cheek. He tripped her and she fell and rolled across the ground. She stopped and stood, slightly stunned by the fall.

     “Keep your focus, don’t let the pain bother you,” he shouted. She grunted and nodded. Dirt clung to the damp parts of her shirt and streaked her flushed, sweaty cheeks. She ran at Obi-wan and launched another series of vicious cutting strokes. He parried each one and spun around to close the distance she put between them. They made another series of circles around each other as they rested and caught their breath. Obi-wan attacked again, this time she tripped him and sent him sprawling on the ground. He rose quickly and smiled. His shirt was torn and dirty and there was dirt in his beard.

     “Good, you’re getting the hang of this!” he teased. She exhaled and went back to circling.

     “Are you getting tired, Master?” she asked, a bit winded. They had been at this for at least thirty minutes and the strain was beginning to show for both of them.

     Obi-wan launched a spinning attack; he kicked Elise in the side as he passed. She took a deep breath and felt a searing pain; she forced the pain from her mind. It was harder to catch her breath now. In her next attack, Elise knocked Obi-wan to the ground. He sprang up quickly and turned to face her.

     “You’re getting sloppy. Focus harder! The more tired you are the more mistakes you will make,” he snapped. He began another series of wide circles. She launched another attack that ended with their bodies nearly touching. He brought his elbow down on her right wrist. She dropped her lightsaber again.

     “Fatigue and a momentary lapse of attention is what killed your father,” he snapped loudly. They circled and launched several more feints. They had been sparring for just over an hour now and were both exhausted.

     Elise launched another attack, springing toward Obi-wan. He threw up his hand and used to The Force to push her back. Elise had done the same thing and they both slammed backwards to the ground. Elise retrieved her lightsaber and held it up horizontal to the ground. “Solah” she shouted as Obi-wan did the same.

     Elise rolled onto her knees and pushed off the ground to a standing position. Obi-wan did the same. They stood, faced each other, and bowed deeply. Their clothes were torn and dirty; their faces were streaked with dirt and sweat-soaked. They had bruises and scrapes Obi-wan had blood on his cheek and beard. Elise had bitten her lip and blood had dripped down onto her shirt. The two Jedi smiled at each other.

     Pavel and Hikaru stood near the speeder, unsure what to do next. Pavel brought out bottles of water and walked over to Elise. She was a mess and he was afraid to touch her. She smiled at him and took the water from his hand. Pavel offered water to Obi-wan. He smiled and nodded in thanks.

     “I hate to say this, but you guys are a mess and I think we need to take you to see Doctor McCoy,” Hikaru said, shaking his head. Obi-wan gave him a cheerful shrug.

     “She did very well, Hikaru. I am sure she will pass the Trial of Skill,” Obi-wan said between large gulps of water. He began limping towards the speeder. Elise started to follow. It was hard to breath and her wrist ached and throbbed in the same rhythm as her pounding heart. Pavel walked beside her, he was pale and his hands trembled. She could feel his worry.

     “It is good, Pasha. I was able to fight him to a draw. Obi-wan stood up against a Sith Lord and won. I did well to get the draw,” she said reassuringly, favoring her right side. Pavel walked close to her without touching.  He opened the door of the speeder and helped her get in. She smiled at him.

     Sulu used his communicator to call Doctor McCoy. He agreed to meet them back at the lodging facility. Pavel took one of the towels out of the bag they had brought and offered it to Obi-wan with a bottle of water. He took another bottle of water and wet another towel. He washed the dirt and blood off her face. He touched her cheek gently. He could hear a slight wheezing in Elise’s breathing. He leaned over and rubbed at the dirty scuffs on her knees. He took her left hand first and washed the scuffed heel of her palm. He reached towards the right hand and she offered it to him.

     He took it gently into his hand. “What is the trick to make it not hurt?” he asked tenderly.

     “The trick is not minding that it hurts,” she said calmly. He winched and continued to wash the scuffs. The wrist was bruised and swelling already. They used the back entrance into the billeting facility. They wanted to avoid as many eyes as possible.

 

     When they arrived at their rooms, McCoy was standing in the hall waiting for them. He gasped in shock. “What in the devil has been going on here?” he demanded in a surly tone. “Are you two trying to kill each other?”

     “All is well, Doctor,” Elise said in her most calming voice. “Obi-wan came to help me prepare for the Jedi Trials. We both have all our limbs and extremities,” she assured him.

     In Pavel's room, he sat them on the small table and ran a scanner over them. He glowered at the readings. “Master Obi-wan, you have a broken nose, a fractured cheek, and several deep bruises,” he said shaking his head. Obi-wan smiled and looked over to Elise.

    “Elise, you have three fractured ribs and some hairline fractures on your wrist. You aggravated an older injury. You both have assorted scrapes and bruises that are less severe. I can treat those here but I can’t treat the fractures here; I’ll need to take you both to the base hospital.”

     The two Jedi looked at each other, Obi-wan nodded. “She really did do very well, Doctor. The real Trial will be as difficult if not more so. Lissy’s training has been more focused on her language and diplomatic skills. This was a true test of her abilities.”

     McCoy complained some more but he seemed to relax. “I see you’ve washed the wounds some but let’s use soap and hot water. Once they’re clean, I’ll treat them here before we got to the base hospital. I’ve got something for the swelling and bruising on your cheek. Chekov, go get me some hot water, soap, and towels.” Pavel went to the bathroom and used an ice bucket as a bowl for the hot water. He brought multiple towels and offered them to the doctor.

     “Give me a hand, I’ll wash his wounds; you take care of hers,” he said a little less gruffly. When the wounds were clean, McCoy sprayed a synthetic skin compound over the wounds to seal them and accelerate the healing. He then injected them with the anti-inflammatory analgesic.

     Pavel offered Elise his hand and he helped her to rise. “I brought a clean shirt,” he said, offering her one of his clean, black undershirts. She took it from him and went towards the bathroom. “Do you need my help?” he asked gently. She nodded.

     Chekov helped Elise into the rented speeder and took the controls. Sulu, McCoy, and Obi-wan got into the back seats of the vehicle. The trip to the base hospital was quick. McCoy had called ahead and a friend of his met them at the entrance.

     “Hello, Parker, I need some equipment. I need a couple of bone knitters.”

     Parker Freeman, a tall man in his mid-40s with salt and pepper hair, gave group a skeptical look, “Len, is this something you need to report? Did they have a fight or is this an abuse situation? And is he Starfleet?” He gave a hard look at Obi-wan. He could tell by the way that she held herself Elise was wounded.

      “It’s alright Parker, she is a Jedi Padawan and he is a Jedi Master and they were sparring and it got a little rough, I guess,” McCoy said, scratching his head. “This is Elise Grayson, she’s one of our pilots and this is Obi-wan Kenobi. This is Parker Freeman, an old friend of mine.” Obi-wan bowed to the new man, Elise smiled.

     Doctor Freeman led them into a treatment room. “Here Len, you take care of the girl, and I’ll take him. Come this way, Kenobi, you know, I’ve never met a Jedi before. I’ve heard a little about them, but I’ve never met one in person,” he said in a friendly manner as he led Obi-wan to another treatment area. Sulu followed behind Doctor Freeman and Obi-wan.

     Pavel helped Elise onto the treatment bed. McCoy handed Elise an exam gown and turned around as Pavel helped her out of the undershirt and her bra. He brought over the bone-knitting devices.

     “I need you to lay down on your good side,” he position the larger device over her ribs. “This is going to take a couple of hours; it might be uncomfortable for a while. And this collar goes around your wrist; that’ll take about an hour on its own,” he explained with his most charming bedside manner. He switched them on and they began to hum. Elise gritted her teeth as the device over her ribs began to stimulate the bone regrowth. Pavel pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

     “I’m going to go check on Obi-wan. I’ll be back in a few minutes, but it you need anything, give a holler.” He left the room and went across the hall. Obi-wan was lying on his back with a small device over this nose, resting on his cheek. “

     How are you doing, Master Obi-wan?” he said walking over to him.

     “Thank you for your assistance, Doctor McCoy. Lissy did very well. She’s going to need all her skills. There is a dark force rising and it is going to be very hard to be a Jedi.”

     “A dark force? Elise has talked about this “Force” but I don’t understand it. Now you’re talking about a dark force. What is that, exactly?”

     “The Force is the energy that binds the universe together. It flows from and through all living things. Some people believe that there are two Forces, one light and the other dark. I believe there is only one Force with two sides. But there are those who channel this dark side, just as the Jedi channel the light side. They are called the Sith. A Sith lord killed my Master, Lissy’s father. Lissy will be facing the Trials soon. She has to succeed.”

     “What are these Trials?”

     “There are five Trials: Skill, Courage, Strength, Spirit, Flesh, and Insight. They are different for each Jedi,” he explained calmly.

     “What were they like for you?” McCoy asked. “I did not have to pass the Trials. I defeated the Sith lord who killed my Master. The Jedi High Council granted Knighthood based on that. Lissy is the closest I have to a sister. I will do whatever I can to make sure she passes the Trials.”

     “Understood. Are all attempts at assistance so violent?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

     “No, but as I said, she did very well. The Trial of Skills has been known to cost a Jedi a limb,” he replied with a smile.

     McCoy left Obi-wan to return to Elise. When he entered the room, he found her unconscious. With Chekov still by her side. He checked the biobed readings.

     “She decided to meditate while the device was working,” Chekov offered calmly.

     The two Jedi left the hospital two hours later. Elise still had some bruises on her torso and she favored her right side but most of the obvious damage from the duel were covered up. Pavel drew a hot bath for her in the deep tub and the two of them soaked, wrapped in each other’s arms, until the water grew cold.

 

The next day, Obi-wan prepared to depart for Coruscant; he stopped by to share breakfast with Elise. “I meant to ask, how is your training with Ani going? Are you enjoying being a Master?” she asked over tea.

     “He is very strong in The Force and I have never seen anyone as gifted. But sometimes, he worries me, Lissy. He is still angry about something and his abilities have given him….an arrogance, there’s no other word for it, that is not right for a Jedi. I was hoping some time with Master Gallia would help him.”

     “Have you heard from Master Gallia since your arrival here?” she asked.

     “Yes,  she told me that Master Dooku has left the Order and resumed his title of Count.  She said he was very angry at the corruption he sees in the Order.  As to Ani,  she is seeing some of the same things. We may have to discuss things when I return. She will want a report about you, anyway,” he replied with a hint of caution. “Lissy, I can see that your friends give you confidence and that your trust is well-placed. However, Pavel is also a distraction. The Jedi do not allow personal attachments. You will have to break this off or the High Council will dismiss you. They almost dismissed your father. The price was never seeing your mother again for the rest of his life.”

     “I understand, Obi. We have made no promises,” she assured him with the appearance of openness and honesty. In her heart, she knew this was not entirely true. There were unspoken attachments and promises in the dark. She accompanied him to the spaceport and watched as he boarded his shuttle. He bowed to her at the entrance and she bowed in return.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crews of the Enterprise and the Lexington play a game of baseball on Starbase 11. Elise and Sulu assist in recalling the crew to the Enterprise after two weeks of repair at Starbase 11. Elise has two strange encounters at Pavel's promotion party (All the vodka disappears). And Pavel and Elise have a serious conversation at Christmas.

      The U.S.S. Lexington departed Starbase 11 four days before the Enterprise was scheduled to leave. The two Captains had arranged a “friendly” but highly competitive game of baseball for the two crews. Elise had never heard of the game but signed up to play because Pavel had. She managed to hit the ball and end up on base each time she came to bat. Pavel, despite being a Russian, was a surprisingly good pitcher and very fast at running the bases. McCoy had called him a “south-paw” in his Southern drawl. The Enterprise won the game, 15-12, so Commodore Wesley and Commander Morales bought beer for everyone. Captain Kirk was enormously pleased and thanked each of the player individually. The Enterprise had lost the last time the two crews played two years ago. Spock had observed the game but failed to understand the rivalry between the captains and their crews. Captain Kirk and Commander Morales had been friends at the Academy but their friendship had always been based on competition and neither one of them let a lose go by without the winner rubbing it in.

     Natasha Bobrova spent the game sitting in the stands with Lieutenant Petrovsky, the Belarusian from the Enterprise. The two had been inseparable since that first night in the Long Branch Saloon. They spent most of the game holding hands and kissing. The Russian-speakers gathered for another loud party after the baseball game. The party had lasted until just before the Lexington was due to depart. Several of the crew reported to the spaceport still weaving and reeking of alcohol. Natasha nearly missed the last shuttle. She was not drunk, but she and Vasiliy had not heard the alarm go off while they were making love in the shower. Commander Morales was not pleased.

 

     When the Enterprise was recalling her crew, Elise and Hikaru, as well as Bill Hadley and John Kyle were called in to ferry the crew back to the ship. Elise spent twelve hours making trips from the spaceport up to the Enterprise and back carrying crewmembers and new equipment aboard. Pavel wanted to spend the day with Elise but he was too busy inspecting the newly reprogrammed Navigation console.

     One of the first orders of business after the Enterprise left orbit was to hold a promotion ceremony for Pavel Chekov. The Russian ensign had been aboard the ship for three years and it was time for him to move up in rank. He was promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade and he now sported the dots of gold braid on his sleeve marking his new rank. The party had drained the entire, newly acquired vodka supplies on the ship. The last to go had been Kowalski’s bottle of Polish, potato vodka. Elise had one or two drinks during the party. She not quite sober when her roommate, Jen Mohler wondered over to her. If Elise was not quite sober, Jen was anything but sober.

     “You know, if you and Chekov ever want to fool around, I’m totally willing. I’m not really into girls, but I’d do you in a minute and I still want to find out if it’s true what they say about him. So, if you ever want to have a threesome, I’m good with that!” Elise had nodded and smiled, not quite sure what “a threesome” entailed.

     When she asked Hikaru if it meant what she thought it did, he had burst out laughing. “Lissy, the look on your face is priceless!” He hugged her in an uncharacteristic burst of affection.

     Her next encounter was just as strange. She was standing off to the side while Pavel was dancing with Nyota when a beautiful blonde yeoman came over to her. The woman was unfamiliar to her; she was assigned to Beta Watch Security. Elise knew almost no one on Beta Watch.

      “I guess it’s about time that we meet,” the woman said quietly standing close to her. “My name is Martha Landon,” she said coolly.

     Elise looked at the young woman. She was as tall as Pavel with a stunning figure and lots of elaborately styled blonde hair and make-up. Elise blinked and then smiled, “Oh, you are Martha? Yes, I have wanted to meet you, too.” She had not realize that Martha had been so beautiful. Martha was surprised how warmly Elise had greeted her.

     “I was really expecting you to be different,” she said frankly. “I was so jealous of you, for the longest time.” Her tone warmed a little as she appraised Elise.

     “You were jealous of me?” Elise replied, incredulous. Her Jedi training taught her to reject jealousy. When Pavel had mentioned her name in his e-mails to her, Elise had realized that he had transferred his affections to someone new. She knew he needed to move on and Martha was on the ship with him and could offer things she had not been able to offer. She was sadden when this happened but she was not jealous.

     “Pav whispered your name more than once when he was falling asleep. Especially towards the end. I really didn’t stand a chance.”

     “I am sorry. I never intended to interfere with your relationship.”

     “It’s fine. It was fun while it lasted,” she shrugged and walked towards the dance floor. She asked Pavel to dance and he glanced over her shoulder towards Elise for permission. Elise watched her and smiled when she saw Pavel. He took her smile as permission and they began to dance. Elise saw Kevin Riley drinking in the corner.

     “Hey, Lissy, how are you doing this fine evening? I saw you talking to Martha. How was that?” in a languid, boozy drawl.

     “What was she like, Kevin?” she asked quietly. Like Sulu, she knew she could always trust Kevin to give her an honest answer.

     “Well, you know, she’s really pretty. She’s friendly and outgoing. She followed Pav around for quite a while before they clicked. She was really enthusiastic, if you know what I mean,” he replied.

     “Enthusiastic?” she asked.

     “Well, she was really loud when they, well, you know…” he said clearing his throat. “I’m not sure how Sulu got any sleep…” his voice trailed off.

     “Kevin? Did you listen?” She asked, blushing.

     “Lissy, swear to God, I didn’t listen. You could hear them in the hall. And some folks did stop to listen. Pav developed quite a reputation as a ladies man from that.”

     “Kevin!” she blushed and laughed, embarrassed by the frankness.

     “It’s true! She got a reputation, too. Moaning Martha. She could have had ten dates if she’d asked. You have to know what the grapevine is like!” he replied kidding her. As they were laughing, Chekov came over to the table.

     “What are you two gossiping about?” he chided gently. Pavel did not engage in gossip.

     She looked up and offered her hand to him. “I was asking Kevin about Martha Langdon. She introduced herself to me before you danced with her,” she answered honestly.

     “You could have asked me,” he said bluntly. “What did you think of her?”

     “She is beautiful. She seemed very nice. Why did you break it off?” she asked quietly.

     “She is very nice, and she is very beautiful but she doesn’t speak Russian and she doesn’t like classical music. We didn’t have much to talk about. I want a friend as well as a lover,” he answered as he stroked her hand. She sensed his devotion and sincerity. She placed her hand on his. Eventually, she was going to have to leave, Pavel could not follow, and she could not stay. She smiled sadly.

     Kevin sat at the table with them, a little embarrassed by the intimacy. “Would you two get a room?”

 

     Christmas came at the halfway point in Elise’s year on the Enterprise. This was only the second time she had celebrated the holiday. The previous Christmas, she had been on Earth and had celebrated Christmas in Russia with her roommate, Natasha’s family. The semester had ended in mid-December and she had gone straight to Russia with Natasha. In Russia, Christmas was a quieter, family oriented, religious celebration that came on January 7th. New Year’s was a more boisterous, public celebration. Aboard the Enterprise, most of the crew, even those who were not Christians, Sulu included, celebrated the holiday. Large and small artificial trees, with shiny ornaments and tinsel, started appearing in various parts of the ship. People gathered to sing songs about winter and snow, Santa Claus and Jesus in the Rec rooms around the ship. Many crewmembers exchanged gifts or received gifts from home. On December 25th there were religious services in the chapel and the Mess Hall served special foods. On December 31st, the crew held many parties to celebrate the New Year with loud parties and alcoholic beverages. Elise was unfamiliar with the American traditions of the holidays. The songs and customs were unknown to her. She found it amusing that Terrans made such a fuss over the holiday. Pavel grew up celebrating in a traditional Russian home but years of living with western customs had brought him to celebrating both Christmas traditions, Russian and Western.

     On January 1st, the day Russians exchanged gifts, Pavel and Elise were sitting on his bed when he reached into the nightstand drawer and presented Elise with a small box wrapped in shiny blue and white foil. She unwrapped the black, velvet-covered box and opened it. Resting on white satin inside was a pair of rose gold earrings. The earrings were delicate, single flowers, hand-engraved and about the size of her pinky nail. The flowers were cherry blossoms and matched the bracelet he had given her two years before.

     “Pasha, they are lovely. They match so perfectly. Where did you find them?” she cooed putting the earrings on.

     “At the reception, when I saw that you were still wearing the bracelet, I asked my father to go to the jeweler to buy them and send them to me. I wanted to offer them as an apology,” he replied.

     She leaned towards him and kissed him, “Dorogoy, you had no reason to apologize. You were right. It would have ruined everything.” Pavel moved to the end of the bed and pulled Elise down from her sitting position to flat on her back and then he threw the skirt of her long, satin nightgown over his head. Elise squealed in delight and he began kissing her thighs and licking her clitoris. She opened her legs and concentrated on the delicious sensation. In a very short time, she was moaning and sighing with pleasure. When the sighs and the quivering stopped, Pavel moved up and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back, melting into the kiss.

     “Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy, Lizochka, Lyubimaya,” he murmured into her ear, then planting small kisses down her cheek. Elise froze and her smile slipped away.

     “Moy dorogoy Pasha, pozhaluysta, nikakikh obeshchaniy, nikakikh oslozhneniy,” she pleaded, tears stinging her eyes.

     “No, ya lyublyu tebya, kotenok,” holding her face between his hands.

     “Dorogoy, ty tak osobennogo. Ya dayu vam moye telo no ya ne mogu dat' vam moye serdtse,” she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

     “Ya ponimayu, no ya vse yeshche lyublyu tebya, Dorogaya,” he replied tenderly kissing her cheeks and eyes. He kissed her lips, then down her neck as he slid her nightgown down off her shoulders. He caressed her breasts and then kissed them. She sighed and caressed his shoulders and chest. He reached down and pushed her nightgown up. She moved her legs and Pavel slid gently inside. They made love slowly and tenderly. It did not matter whether it was fast and hard or slow and soft, there was a sweetness and generosity in her love making that Pasha had not experienced with his previous lovers. Irina and been wild and prone to scratching and biting; Naomi, one of the girls at the Academy kept up a long, loud string of obscene encouragements and demands while they had sex. That relationship had not lasted long. Martha had been eager and noisy; the volume of their trysts embarrassed him somewhat even if they did give him quite a reputation as a ladies’ man. However, with Elise, he it was her sweetness and the soft sighs he would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorogoy (дорогой)-Darling
> 
> Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy, Lizochka, Lyubimaya (Я люблю тебя всей душой,Лизочка, Любимая)-I love you with all my soul, Lizochka, dearest.
> 
> Moy dorogoy Pasha, pozhaluysta, nikakikh obeshchaniy, nikakikh oslozhneniy (Мой дорогой Паша, пожалуйста, никаких обещаний, никаких осложнений)- My dear Pasha, please, no promises, no complications.
> 
> No, ya lyublyu tebya, kotenok. (Но, я люблю тебя, котенок.)-But, I love you, kitten.
> 
> Dorogoy, ty tak osobennogo. Ya dayu vam moye telo no ya ne mogu dat' vam moye serdtse. (ты так особенного. Я даю вам мое тело но я не могу дать вам мое сердце.)-Darling, you are so special. I can give you my body but I cannot give you my heart.
> 
> YA ponimayu, no ya vse yeshche lyublyu tebya, Dorogoya. (Я понимаю, но я все еще люблю тебя, Дорогая.)-I understand, but I still love you, Sweetheart.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise comes to an understanding with Montgomery Scott. Martha Landon drops by and offers Elise a cup of coffee. The Enterprise is sent to Tau Cygni to settle a treaty dispute. Elise accompanies Captain Kirk as his aide on the landing party. Pavel gets a promotion and a new assignment. Master Gallia makes an appointment to retrieve Elise as her Padawan. Pavel and Elise say goodbye.......at least for now. May the Fourth be with you.

   John Kyle came down with a virus that was going around the ship and was unable to make his scheduled shifts on Beta Watch for a week. Sulu was short-handed and scheduled Elise to double shifts to cover the station. She did her regular shift on the upper deck at Helm Assist and then came down to relief him for Beta Watch at 1500 Hours. Pavel passed in front of her with a sad but encouraging smile. He went out of his way to join her for dinner at each mid-shift. She slept in her own bunk for several of the days, not wishing to disturb Pavel’s sleep. It was hard the first two nights, the narrow bunk seemed so large without Pavel and the room was too warm in comparison to Pavel’s notoriously cool room. She did not know that Pavel was having similar problems sleeping alone. Jen was ambivalent about seeing her in her own bed. Jen had been a little standoffish since Pavel’s promotion party. Elise was not sure why this was true; was she embarrassed by her invitation or disappointed by Elise’s reaction to the invitation? It also meant that Jen had to find someplace else for her to entertain her guests.

     This was the first time since coming aboard the Enterprise that Elise had worked directly under Montgomery Scott’s supervision. Scotty spent most of his time on watch floating around the deck or sitting at the Engineering station on the upper deck. He stood next to the Captain’s chair but rarely sat in it. He stood near the helm for stretches of time on more than one occasion. They chatted a few of the times. She had met Scotty during her first visit to the Enterprise over two years before. He had been in temporary command of the Enterprise because both Kirk and Spock had been confined to Sickbay during the Coridan Admission crisis. They had rarely spoken since that first conversation in the Mess Hall. Elise worked with Scotty and Spock to allow her to use her lightsaber aboard the ship without setting off alarms, but these discussions were mostly technical problems. Pavel always spoke highly of his relationship with the sometimes-grumpy Chief of Engineering. The two worked out an easy relationship over the course of the week.

     After four days of seeing Elise only for meals, Pavel joined the Gamma Watch personnel in the turbolift as they reported for duty. He stayed in the turbolift and waited for Elise to step in. She smiled when she saw him.

     “Pasha! It is so late, you should be asleep by now,” she chided, smiling warmly, standing next to him in the turbolift.

     “I could not sleep. Would you join me for tea?” He gave her a leading smile. She blushed slightly. Jana Haines, the Beta Watch Navigator, looked over with a knowing smirk and roll of her eyes. Their romance was a well-known secret all over the ship. Innocent comments fooled no one.

     “Of course,” she replied as she followed him out of the turbolift. Pavel grabbed her hand and clutched it tightly as they walked down the corridor to his quarters. He swept her into his arms as soon as the door to his quarters closed. They pulled at each other’s clothes and kissed frantically. “Pasha, I must take my boots off!” she panted and pushed on his chest.

     “Well, if you insist, I will wait,” he teased, letting her go and bending to take his own boots off. They stripped and made love quickly and eagerly and then snuggled in each other’s arms when they had finished. “I missed you,” he breathed in her ear. They fell asleep nestled like spoons on the narrow bunk. They had the best night’s sleep in several days.

     The next Beta Watch, Elise was sitting at the helm with Jana Haines at Navigation. Several hours into the shift, Martha Landon came up to the Bridge to present Mister Scott with a report for his signature and to deliver coffee to the personnel on duty. Elise took a cup and Martha stood in front of the console and chatted with the two women. Mister Scott turned around and watched with a transfixed look somewhere between horror and confusion. After twenty minutes, Martha left the Bridge and Mister Scott came down and stood next to Elise.

     “Lass, I wouldn’t have believed it unless I’d seen it. Do you know who that was?” he asked skeptically.

     Elise gave him a curious look, and then nodded at the realization. “Oh, I see. Were you expecting me to be jealous? Jealousy is an illogical negative emotion. Martha is a good person.” He shook his head in disbelief and returned to the upper deck.

     At the end of the watch, Elise went to Pavel’s cabin for the night. He greeted her at the door with a kiss that was unexpectedly brief.

     “You taste like coffee, Milaya,” he pouted.

     “I am sorry, Pasha. It was hours ago, I did not know it would linger so,” she replied apologetically. Amanda had introduced Elise to coffee some years before when Elise was living with them on Vulcan, but Elise preferred tea. Pavel did not like coffee and never drank it; he drank his tea strong with a generous dollop of jam stirred in. It was the last cup of coffee Elise would drink aboard the Enterprise.

 

     Elise had been aboard the Enterprise for nearly nine months when a communication from Starfleet Command sent the Enterprise to the binary system of Tau Cygni. The Tau Cygni system was home to four inhabited planets. Life in the system had begun on Tau Cygni IV. The inhabitants of the Tau Cygni IV were bipedal and reptilian with delicate features and silky feathers on their heads and down their spinal ridges. The inhabitants, who called themselves the Uschadi, had settled the other three planets as they spread out in their early days of space exploration. Over many generations, the four planets had developed separate identities, languages, and fierce rivalries. Ten years before, a system war had broken out between Tau Cygni IV and two of the colony planets, Tau Cygni V and VII. For the five years of the war, Tau Cygni III had stayed carefully neutral. The Republic had sent ambassadors to settle the war. The negotiations had gone on for months, but the resulting treaty had settled the war.

     Five years later, Tau Cygni VI was contacting the Republic and asking for help because of mounting tensions in the system. The Republic had voted to ask Starfleet to visit the system to settle any issues.

     James T. Kirk sat in his chair in the center of the Enterprise Bridge as Admiral James Komack ordered the Enterprise to visit the system and support the treaty.

     “Captain, the leader of the Vasheny, has requested our assistance. The Klingons are trying to get a hold in the system. It is vital that this system remain at peace. I’m sending the Enterprise to mediate the situation.” The Admiral was a distinguished looking man in his late 60s. He leaned back in chair, “The Republic is watching Starfleet very closely. I’m depending on you to make Starfleet look good. Understood, Captain Kirk?”

      “Understood, Admiral. You can count on the Enterprise. Kirk, out.”

     “Good luck. Starfleet out,” the screen faded back to the star field in front of them.

     “Mister Chekov, set a course for the Tau Cygni system. Mister Sulu proceed at Warp Three when you have the course. Mister Spock, I need you to pull up the Tau Cygni treaty.”

     Elise was seated at the Helm Assist station on the upper deck. When Spock stepped down to the lower deck with a PADD in his hand, she stood and faced the Captain.

     “Captain Kirk, permission to speak, Sir?” she asked in a cool, collected tone.

     “Yes, Mister Grayson, what is it?” he said, not really looking up at her.

     “Captain, may I offer assistance with this mission?” Chekov and Sulu stared at her with cautioning looks.

     “Thank you for your offer, Ensign, but I think more experienced heads are needed,” he replied a little impatiently.

     “But Sir, I have some knowledge of the treaty,” she responded. Chekov gave her a subtle shake of the head and Sulu’s eyes widened.

     “This is not some academic discussion at the Academy, Mister Grayson,” he replied curtly.

     “I was not offering an academic discussion, Captain,” she persisted. The color seemed to drain from both Chekov and Sulu’s cheeks. Still she remained standing and focused on the Captain and Spock. “I have some knowledge of the treaty, Sir.” Spock looked up at her, cocked an eyebrow, and then looked at the PADD in his hand. Kirk finally looked up at her impatiently.

     “Ensign, your mind should be on your duties,” he snapped. She held his gaze and did not flinch.

     “With all due respect, Captain Kirk, I am minding my duty,” she said flatly. Spock gazed intently at the PADD and then offered it to Kirk, his long, slender finger pointing to a spot on the page.

     “That will b…” his voice trailed off as he focused on the PADD in front of him. “HMSH Elisevah Organa, Assistant Consul,” his voice dropping to a murmur. He cleared his throat, “So, you were there.

     “Yes, Captain, I wrote this treaty,” she offered coolly. Kirk’s jaw dropped slightly and he swallowed hard. Chekov and Sulu both stared at her in shock and dread.

     “You? This treaty is five years old; you were what 18? How did you write a treaty? ” he asked shocked.

     “I was 16, Captain, but I have trained as a diplomat for years, Captain. This was my first treaty; Ambassador Sarek and the Consul, Master Gallia supervised me heavily. Everyone must start somewhere.” Kirk knew she had once been the Heiress to the Throne of Alderaan and he remembered that she had worked as an aide to Sarek but he had never considered the depths of her experience.

     “What can you offer, Mister Grayson?” he asked, somewhat chastened. Elise still stood on the upper deck, calmly and coolly surveying the situation.

     “I filed a report with Ambassador Sarek and my notes are archived in the Jedi Temple. I can have them released and available to you within a matter of hours, Sir.”

     “Fine, you will present them to me when you get them,” he relaxed a little and nodded. Elise walked over to Lieutenant Uhura’s station. She stood near the Communications officer and gave her the proper channel for reaching the Jedi Temple. Uhura looked up and gave her a hesitant smile.

     “I hope you know what you’re doing, because you really stepped into it,” she cautioned. Elise gave her a small smile.

     Twelve hours later, Elise was sitting at the computer station in the Captain’s Briefing Room. The senior officers filled the other seats. She went over the history of the conflict, the leaders of the four planets, and the particulars of the treaty. She answered all the questions Kirk and Spock had posed to her. Kirk nodded; she had done well.

     “Lieutenant Uhura, put me through to the leader of the Vasheny,” he ordered.

     “Aye-Aye, Sir.” She pressed a few buttons and the view screen lit up. “I have Jharreni Muk for you, Sir.” A delicate, grey-green, reptilian face with large brown eyes appeared on the tri-screen in the center of the table.

     “Welcome to Vasheny, gentle beings, I am Jharreni Muk, the Prime Minister, have you come to assist us?”

     “Prime Minister Muk, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. The Senate has asked to answer your plea for assistance.”

     “Thank you, Captain. Yes, we are having problems with the Chuwari, they have changed the interpretation of a clause in the treaty and it is creating tensions between the Uschadi and us. We want you to come down and mediate a three-way conference on our planet.”

     “That is why I am here. Starfleet is very interested in maintaining the treaty and peace in the system,” Kirk replied smiling at the face on the screen.

     “I do wish the Republic had sent one of the ambassadors who negotiated the treaty, I am a little concerned with a military presence, Captain.”

     “As it happens, Prime Minister, I have someone on me crew you might recognize,” Kirk replied while swing the video lens over to Elise. She nodded graciously towards the screen.

 

     “Elisevah?” he gasped in surprise.

     “It is good to see you, again, Excellency,” she gave him a small, diplomatic smile. When the communication was terminated, Elise looked over to the Captain.

     “Captain, he will expect me to be carrying my lightsaber. He will also expect to see my braid.” The captain paused for a moment and swallowed.

     "Your lightsaber? He was just worrying about a “military presence” and you want to carry your lightsaber? Is that appropriate?”

     “He knows I am a Jedi, the Jedi carry our lightsabers with us at all times. It is a defensive weapon.” Kirk paused in thought and nodded reluctantly.

 

     Captain Kirk appointed Mister Spock, Chekov, and Elise to the landing party and Sulu assigned Bill Hadley to pilot the shuttlecraft; Elise sat at the controls as co-pilot. A yeoman and two Security personnel completed the landing party. A delegation from the Prime Minister’s office and a security detail met them at the spaceport. Hadley stayed with the shuttlecraft. Elise fell in behind Captain Kirk, an arm’s length to the right and three paces behind. Kirk looked over his shoulder, “Mister Grayson, what are you doing?”

     “Captain, this is where Ambassador Sarek and Master Gallia trained me to stand. I will be most at your service here.” She returned his gaze stoically. He gave her an appraising look.

     “Do you really know what to do with that?” he gesturing towards her lightsaber, a skeptical look on his face.

     “Yes, Captain, she does. She is very good with it,” Chekov asserted quickly, looking at Elise with admiration. Kirk smirked at him. The cocky, young ensign was quite smitten with the girl; he was hardly a neutral opinion. Her gaze remained fixed and unreadable.

     At the governmental palace, the group was ushered into the Prime Minister’s huge office. Tall and willowy, Prime Minister Jharreni Muk rose from behind his desk and offered the visitors the traditional hand greeting. Elise had taught the group the proper return for the respectful gesture. Captain Kirk introduced his fellow officers. The Prime Minister looked at Elise and then to Kirk.

     “Captain, will you indulge an elder and let me borrow Elisevah for old time’s sake?” he asked respectfully.

     “Certainly, Mr. Prime Minister. If there is anything that I or my crew may do for you, we are at your disposal.” The Prime Minister chuckled in the light, breathy manner of his people. He offered his four-fingered hand, palm up, to Elise and she accepted with a nod and allowed him to lead her into the garden behind his office. An aide brought refreshments for the landing party as they waited. Chekov fidgeted and kept a wary eye on the door to the garden. Spock observed the young officer.

     “Lieutenant Chekov, I am quite sure that Ensign Grayson is in no danger,” he observed. Chekov nodded guiltily and continued watching the door.

     The older male led the young woman down the path. “It is good to see you, little one. You have bloomed so much since our last meeting.”

     “Thank you, Excellency. What may I do for you?” she asked, cutting to the heart of the meeting in a most Vulcan manner.

     “I do not know these Terrans or these Starfleet people,” he offered cautiously. “Can I trust them?”

     “Excellency, I have come to like the Terrans very much. They are an honorable species. And Mister Spock is the son of Ambassador Sarek.” The old politician rocked his head back and forth in the acknowledgement gesture of his people.

     “This captain seems very young and full of himself. Do you trust him, little one?” She gave the elder a warm half-smile.

     “I trust him with my life, Excellency,” she offered without irony.

     “He is very young….” He protested.

     “Excellency, he is much respected amongst his people. True, he is young, but he knows when to seek and trust good advice.  And he is almost old enough to be my father," she teased. The old leader laughed in his way and the two returned to his office.

     “Captain, this Jedi says I may trust you,” he volunteered with a teasing grin. “Now, let us begin.”

     After their conference with Prime Minister Muk, he had them escorted to an official residence on the palace grounds. The quarters were spacious with five bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a dining room, and large living area. Kirk and Spock took adjoining rooms. Kirk assigned the two women adjoining rooms across the hall and left the three young males the final room. Elise looked at Chekov and he followed her into the room. Kirk cleared his throat. “Mister Chekov, Mister Grayson, may I remind you that you are still on duty and I will not tolerate any romantic interference in this mission?”

      The two young officers looked at him and answered in unison, “Aye-aye, Sir.”

      “Mister Chekov it might be wiser to sleep in the other room. We don’t want to offend any local customs,” he added in a softened tone.

     “Sir, the Vasheny have made an effort to make their accommodations more comfortable to offworlders but they do not seem to understand or concern themselves with the sleeping arrangements of their guests. The last time I was here, I shared a heated stone bed with Master Gallia,” she offered quietly. Kirk gave her a shocked, quizzical look.

     “You shared a bed with another woman…” Kirk asked, his voice trailing off.

     “To sleep, Captain. Master Gallia is celibate and a sexual relationship between a Master and a Padawan is strictly forbidden by Jedi teachings.

     “Oh, I see,” Kirk replied. Elise gave him one of her cool, stoic gazes. She approached the captain, leaned close, and lowered her voice.

     “Captain, this will be a demanding assignment. I have grown accustomed to sleeping with someone close by. It was part of the reason I shared a bed with Master Gallia.”

     Kirk listened closely and then raised his face. He decided to let the matter go, at least for the time being. Other than the brief exchange on the Bridge several months ago, Chekov and Elise had behaved very professionally on duty.

 

     Delegations from the other three other planets arrived on Vasheny the next day. The Tau Cygni system had been space flight capable for several hundred years, they were not particularly suspicious but as a species, they were completely insensitive to the Force and tended to view the Jedi with suspicion. This belief was most pronounced among the Chuwari.

     The Chuwari representative, Oonahm Iskovar, glowered at Elise when he saw her at the table on the first day. “One of the Jedi witches is here. We will not allow you to cast any spells on us, witch.”

     “I am not a witch, Excellency, the Jedi do not cast spells,” she asserted stoically. The other two delegations viewed her with some suspicion but they had been present during the original treaty negotiations five years before and had good memories of the two Jedi women.

     During the next several days, Elise spent the days sitting just behind the Captain as he sat at the large conference table. She sat straight with the regal bearing her mother and Sarek had instilled in her. Sometimes she looked down at her PADD and took notes, other times she scanned the room and assessed the other delegates. She sent Kirk notes on her PADD. Kirk would look to her for queues; she would affirm or disagree with the subtlest of glances or gestures. Chekov sat behind Spock in a similar manner checked with her on a regular basis. Elise was so attuned to her lover that a mere glance or gesture were all that were necessary to communicate. They sometimes exchanged notes in Russian.

     In the evenings, after the negotiations had ended for the day, the landing party was left to amuse themselves for several hours. One evening, Kirk returned to the guesthouse to find the furniture pushed to the edge of the room and a blindfolded Elise practicing with her lightsaber in front of a floating silver sphere with several censors and an energy emitter. Kirk’s jaw dropped.

      “Good evening, Captain,” she chirped, continuing to face the sparring remote. The remote rose quickly, swooped in and fired a blast at Elise who easily parried the shot. She parried four more rapidly fired blasts just as easily. Kirk had never seen her practice before; he stared at the graceful display of skill.

     She stopped and removed the blindfold. She turned to face the captain with a smile on her face. “Impressive. I had no idea. Do you always practice with a blindfold?” he quipped.

      “Your eyes can deceive you; the Jedi are taught not to trust them. I have been practicing with a blindfold since I was six or seven years old. I do not always practice this way, but it has been some time since the last time.” Chekov began moving the furniture back into place. Kirk moved to assist him.

     “So, Chekov, has she ever allowed you to use it?” Chekov blushed and shook his head.

      “No, Sair, I have not asked. Sulu did not do so well.” Sulu had tried once; he lasted a few minutes with the remote set on the lowest setting. The remote stung him and the numbness lasted for several hours. Kirk had continued to watch the young woman.

     “Captain would you like to try?” Elise asked as she extended the silver cylinder to Kirk. He extended his hand and she deposited the weapon into his hand. It was too small for his much larger hand but surprisingly heavy for its size. She stepped beside him, positioned his thumb over the switch, and activated it for him. The glowing, green blade snapped, sizzled, and hummed as it extended in front of him. While there was no additional weight, there was heat and a tingling of power. As Kirk moved his wrist, the loud hum changed with his movements. The feeling of barely-contained power was astonishing. He gazed at the blade with awe. From the side, he noticed Elise’s watchful supervision. He extinguished the blade and returned the hilt to her, pommel first as she had handed it to him.

     “Thank you, Mister Grayson that was extraordinary.” He smiled at the young Jedi as she placed the weapon on her belt. She smiled back. Kirk gained a new appreciation for her abilities.

 

     The negotiations moved along at a sluggish pace. The Chuwari delegation kept stalling. It was becoming clear they had been negotiating with the Klingons. The Chuwari had not done as well economically as the other planets in the system. They sought more advantageous trade arrangements. Elise could sense the tensions in the groups.

     That evening, as Chekov and Elise prepared the day’s notes, Kirk contacted the Enterprise. Lieutenant Commander Scott was the acting captain.

     “Good evening, Mister Scott. Status report,” he looked beyond his communicator to the young officers working together. Chekov and Grayson leaned close to each other, heads hanging over the PADDs in front of them. A beautiful piece of classical music played at a low level; it seemed familiar to Kirk but he could not place it.

     “Well, Sir, there is a ship playing cat and mouse with us. It keeps using the far sides of planets to hide behind.”

     “Klingons?” he asked, smiling watching the younger officers. Spock heard his check-in and came over.

     “Aye, that would be my guess. Any orders, Sir?” he could hear the concern in the Scotsman’s voice.

     “Keep the ship safe, Scotty. Don’t fire unless fired upon. Starfleet wants this system to remain friendly towards us and away from the Klingons.” Spock nodded, listening intently.

     “Aye-aye, Sir. Enterprise out.” Kirk closed he communicator and walked over to the couple at the table.

     “Lovely music. I feel I should recognize it,” he said wistfully.

     “It is Beethoven, Captain.” Elise smiled.

     “Which piece?” Kirk smiled in return.

     “The first one was ‘Fur Elise’ and this is the ‘Moonlight Sonata’. ‘Clair de Lune’ by Debussy will be next, Keptin.” Chekov explained. Kirk nodded.

     “Your handling of the left hand through this section is very deft, Mister Chekov,” Spock praised.

     “Thank you, Mister Spock.” Chekov smiled. Kirk looked from the ensign to his First Officer. Chekov was very popular among the crew but he shared very little of his private life with anyone beyond a select few. Kirk was vaguely aware that Chekov was a musician but he had never heard him play.

     “Pavel,” he said standing across the table from them, “Liza.” Chekov looked up when he heard his name, when he heard his pet name for her on Kirk’s lips a slight scowl crept over his face.

     “Elise, Captain, or Lissy, if you must,” she offered in a gentle, reproving manner. “What may I do for you, Sir?” Kirk looked from face to face and drew a quick breath. He had stepped into something he had not anticipated.

      “But I thought…” he stopped short. He was sure he had heard Chekov call her this on more than one occasion but it must be something special between them. “Pavel, Elise, I thought I had made it clear there was to be no… inappropriate behavior.” He scolded gently. The young officers looked at him, clearly embarrassed.

     “We have respected your request, Captain,” Elise protested gently. Pavel nodded firmly.

     “I know what I heard and I clearly heard a woman’s voice last night,” Kirk said, slightly annoyed.

     “It was not us,” Chekov asserted. Elise looked up at Kirk.

     “May I remind the Captain that I am not the only woman in the landing party?” Kirk drew in quick breath, looking chastened.

     “Uh… no, of course not. My apologies. I guess I will have to speak to Yeoman Howard and?” Kirk said a little embarrassed at his mistake.

     “Danvers, Captain. He came in late last night after Garrovick relieved him,” Spock suggested. The two Security guards had taken turns relieving Hadley on duty at the shuttlecraft.

     “Spock, did you know it was Yeoman Howard?” Kirk asked, irked at himself for not consulting Spock first.

     “Of course, Captain, but you did not ask. Vulcan hearing is very sensitive, as you know.” Spock continued nonchalantly. Kirk gave his First Office a chagrined look.

     “Mister Scott is playing cat and mouse with a ghost ship. He suspects Klingons; we know they want into this system. Do either of you have any observations you would care to share?”

     “Captain, Delegate Iskovar is a Klingon agent,” Elise offered.

     “That is a logical assumption, Ensign. Do you have any proof?” Spock asked, cocking an eyebrow.

     “Mister Spock, I can sense it,” Elise explained.

     Spock gave her an inquiring look, “Ensign such scanning is not considered ethical under Vulcan teachings. I am surprised you would be using your abilities in such a manner.”

     “The population of this system is neither telepathic or Force sensitive. They feel no need to shield their thoughts or emotions from outsiders. I did not violate any of the teachings by intruding in their thoughts. I merely chose not to screen the delegate’s thoughts from intruding on mine.”

     Spock nodded. He often had to screen out the thoughts and emotions of the humans around him. Kirk looked at the young woman.

     “How can we exploit this, Ensign?” Kirk asked quickly.

    “I am not sure that others in his government are as comfortable with the Klingons as he is. I also believe that the other planets would concede some ground to the Chuwari if it meant that they retained control of their system with no Klingon influence, Sir,” she offered, looking off to the side and searching her memory. “Prime Minister Muk is amenable to the Federation position. He has enough credibility among the delegations to sway the vote. He must be informed of the Klingon influence on the Chuwari.” Kirk gave the young woman another appraising look. She returned his gaze with an intelligent but unreadable look. He was suddenly reminded of Sarek’s intense dignity.

    “Thank you, Mister Grayson. You are better at this than I thought you would be,” he offered in genuine praise.

    “Captain, did you think Ambassador Sarek chose me as his aide solely on nepotism?” she asked in her wry way.

    “I may have underestimated you,” he replied with a self-deprecating smirk. “It won’t happen, again, Mister Grayson.” A slight, but winning smile crossed her face and settled in her eyes.

 

     Captain Kirk requested a private meeting with the Prime Minister. Elise accompanied him although she remained silent during the meeting. Prime Minister Muk glanced to Elise several times, seeking confirmation of the captain’s offered facts. He sat for a few minutes and absorbed the information. Then he rocked his head back and forth and his face crinkled into his species’ equivalent of a smile. “Very well, Captain Kirk. I will see what I can do.”

     He made several private calls to old friends and to some of the delegates. The next day, during the council sessions the negotiations were intense with more than one heated exchange. The Federation delegates sat silently as the Tau Cygnians worked out a compromise. The next day, the group reached a consensus and the negotiations ended.

     The ghost ship vanished from their censors shortly after the results of the conference were announced over the system’s public communication channels. Starfleet and the Senate were very pleased with the results of the negotiations.

     The landing party prepared to return to the Enterprise. Elise dropped into the co-pilot’s seat beside Lieutenant Hadley and Chekov sat directly behind her. Captain Kirk and Mister Spock sat near the shuttlecraft’s hatch and watched the two young officers studiously avoid looking at each other during the entire return trip. As the shuttlecraft landed, Kirk smiled wryly and cleared his throat to speak. Spock cocked an eyebrow, a faintest hint of a smile at the edge of his lips.

     “I want to thank you all for your services these last few days. You have all carried out your duties with the utmost dedication. I am rewarding you all with a day off tomorrow in appreciation of your devotion to duty. Will that suffice, Mister Grayson?” Kirk asked in a teasing manner. As he had anticipated, the young ensign blushed furiously. When the shuttlecraft landed on the hanger deck, the two young officers sprang from their seats and headed for the hanger bay doors.

     Chekov and Elise dropped their gear in his quarters and went immediately to the Mess Hall for dinner. They joined Sulu and Uhura at their usual table. After dinner, the pair retreated to Pavel’s quarters, and were not seen until lunch the following day.

 

      Eleven months in to Elise’s posting on the Enterprise, two messages were received on the same day. The first message was from Master Gallia. The message informed Captain Kirk of her upcoming rendezvous with the Enterprise. In exactly 30 terrestrial days, Master Gallia would come aboard to retrieve Elise. The other message was from Starfleet Headquarters. Captain Kirk had recommended Lieutenant, Junior Grade Chekov to be his next Head of Security. He had received an appointment to complete his postgraduate studies at the Starfleet Academy branch in Iowa. Chekov would be leaving for his temporary assignment in six weeks and would return after a year of intense studies in weapons, tactical analysis, and security procedures. When he returned he would be promoted to Chief of Security with the rank of Lieutenant. Kirk called the two officers to his quarters to give them the good news. The two officers stood at attention in front of him.

     Chekov beamed with proudly and nearly bounced with enthusiasm as Kirk read him the new orders. As the news settled, a small frown crept across his face and he cast a sidelong glance at Elise beside him. He realized he would be leaving Elise. Just as quickly as it came over him, he quickly put the thought away and stood calmly at attention.

     Elise took the news in her usual, impassive manner. She knew the day was coming. She nodded in acknowledgement.

     “Thank you, Captain. It has been an honor to serve with you and the crew, Sir.” She said slowly and with great sincerity. Pavel turned to face her. The expression on his face was mixed and the meaning unclear. Kirk observed the two of them for a moment.

     “The honor has also been mine, Mister Grayson. The Jedi have honored us with your service.” Kirk replied with equal sincerity. He looked from one face to the other, sensing they needed some privacy. “You are dismissed.” He said with a smile and a friendly gesture towards the door. They left quickly.

     Pavel grabbed Elise by the hand and propelled her down the corridor to his quarters. His emotions were mixed. He was happy for himself but sorry he would be losing Elise. Elise, for her part, felt very similarly. When the door closed behind them, they stood in the middle of the small living area looking at each other. Always the more emotional of the two, Chekov spoke first.

     “This will be a great opportunity for us,” his speech was halting and his accent was heavy. Elise could sense his feelings.

     “Da, Pasha.” Elise had become very fond of the Russian officer. She was very happy to see his career advancing and the trust and esteem that Kirk held for him. She also remembered the Jedi teachings that forbid personal attachments. With the stoicism she had learned on Vulcan, she prepared to leave him. She sighed slightly and looked into the deep brown eyes. She suppressed the regret she felt and forced a smile onto her face. “I am very happy for you, Pavel Andreievich. You will be a great Chief of Security.”

     “Lizochka, I do not wish to lose you,” he said with great tenderness. She put a hand to his face and smiled sadly.

     “Pashenka, you will always have those memories. Please, do not make this more difficult than it has to be. I am grateful for the time we have spent together. I will always remember the joy we have shared. But…” her voice trailed off as tears stung her eyes. He watched her struggle and he took her in a light embrace. He knew what he had to do, even if he did not want to.

     “We have always said no promises, no complications,” he spoke softly with great sadness.

     The time flew by quickly. Elise went through her routines with her friends. She fenced with Sulu and danced with Uhura and Christine. Sometimes, she jogged with Sulu and Chekov. The officers ate most of their meals together. In her off-duty hours Elise went to different places on the ship and said goodbye to the friends she had made among the crew. She spent an afternoon with Lieutenant Mohan Singh and the other Indian and Pakistani officers cooking and eating the spicy food she come to enjoy.

     “Lizochka Milaya, you taste like Indian food,” Pavel had pouted when she returned.

     “Pashenka Dorogoy, you taste like borscht,” she chided while kissing him.

     “You say this as if it is a bad thing!” he protested. She giggled and kissed his nose.

     Elise played a long and exhausting game of “Monopoly” with the usual group in the Rec Room. Kevin Riley expressed his regret with her leaving. He had always had something of a crush on her. He was never jealous of Chekov but he would miss her. “Who else is going to let me beat her at Monopoly?” he said while giving Uhura a wicked grin. He had become almost as ruthless and mercenary as Uhura. As expected, Elise and Pavel both lost everything early in the game. They spent the rest of the evening making sure everyone had snacks and drinks.

     Elise spent more time sleeping in her own bed in her own quarters. Jen noticed the change and agreed to find another place to entertain her boyfriend. After several months of hook ups and casual relations, Jen had settled down with the Xenobotanist who had posted to the Enterprise at the same time Elise had been, Ethan Dance.

     “Does this mean things are over with you and Chekov?” she asked, trying not to sound too nosy.

     Elise gave her a sad, half-smile. “Not really over, but they will not be going any farther, either. The Jedi do not allow personal attachments.”

     Jen smiled back and tried to make light of what she knew must be very difficult. Well, sorry we couldn’t get together for that threesome, but I don’t think Ethan would approve,” she teased. “He’s kind of old fashioned and jealous.” She laughed heartily and then grinned, “Better tell him to watch out. Giulietta Genovese might come sniffing around again!”

     Elise rolled her eyes, “I do not think she is Pavel’s type. And I am not sure if she has ever forgiven him for not accepting her.” She still got an occasional dirty look from the Lieutenant during their dance class.

     Elise sent a message to Natasha Bobrova aboard the Lexington. Natasha had been in constant contact with Lieutenant Petrovsky aboard the Enterprise. She was so happy to see Elise returning to her apprenticeship. She was also happy to learn that Elise’s departure would leave a berth at the Enterprise’s helm. She asked Elise to recommend her to Sulu and Captain Kirk. Elise readily agreed.

     Elise approached the Captain during her next watch. She rose and stepped down into the well of the Bridge. She stood between Sulu and the Captain.

     “Captain Kirk, as I am leaving, I have noticed there will be an opening aboard the Enterprise for a Helmsman. Would you consider accepting my Academy roommate, Ensign Natalya Bobrova as a transfer, Sir?” Kirk looked from Elise to Sulu who smiled.

     “I remember meeting her at Starbase 11. Is she a good pilot, in your estimation, Ensign?”

     “Yes, Sir, she is a good pilot. I believe her evaluations are more than satisfactory.” Kirk shifted his gaze from Elise to Sulu and then over to Chekov who had turned towards him.

     “She’s a Russian, isn’t she?” he asked cheerfully. Elise nodded gracefully with a friendly smile. “Well, it wouldn’t be the Bridge of the Enterprise if we didn’t have a Russian around, would it?”

Elise and Sulu both smiled. Chekov smirked with mock indignity, “She’s Moscovichka!” The Captain and his friends burst into laughter. Chekov liked the young ensign but it nettled him that Elise had picked up her Muscovite accent.

     “Well, Ensign Grayson, I can talk to Commodore Wesley and see if he is willing to part with her. Is there anything else I should know?” Kirk said with a conspiratorial smile.

     “Yes, Captain. I believe the real reason she wants to transfer would be her relationship with Vasiliy Petrovsky down in Astrophysics.” Kirk knew the handsome and fair-haired Belarusian Lieutenant. He thought for a moment. Such relationships could be difficult. If it went well, there were two dependable officers. If the relationship soured, there could be tensions to deal with. The Astrophysics labs were a long way from the Bridge. He could make adjustments if the need arose.

     “I see. Well, I’ll see what Commodore Wesley has to say. I’d rather gain a pilot than loose a scientist.” Relations between Kirk and Wesley had been a little rough since the M-5 incident a few months before. The supercomputer designed by the brilliant but mentally ill Richard Daystrom. The Lexington was damaged, several crewmembers had been lost, and many others, including Natalya had been injured. The Lexington had only recently returned to the line after extensive repairs. The Excalibur had been badly damaged but the entire crew had been lost.

     The conversation between Kirk and Wesley was tense but in the end, Wesley agreed to accept the transfer request when it came through. It took three weeks to get the transfer processed.

     Pavel spent all of his available off-duty time to spend with Elise. He missed their near daily love making and he found it difficult to sleep alone. He was looking forward to the change in scenery that his studies at the Academy would allow him. He could not imagine being on the ship and not seeing Elise on a daily basis.

     The thirty days wound down to only a few days remaining. Elise increased the amount of time she spent practicing with her lightsaber and meditating. She was still having trouble sleeping alone and she missed Pavel as much as he missed her. She had been in regular communication with Master Gallia over the last two years but the communications increased in frequency as the rendezvous drew closer. Master Gallia had guided her meditations and given instructions for areas of study. Elise filed her paperwork with Starfleet Command. When she left the Enterprise, her commission would be deactivated rather than resigned. She would retain her ensign’s rank if she chose to return to active duty.

     Two nights before the scheduled rendezvous, Elise spent the night in Pavel’s quarters. They made love passionately, with fast, deep kisses and hot, urgent touches and then drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Pavel woke in the middle of the night and ran his hands down Elise’s body. She woke and turned to face him. They kissed and caressed each other. “Lizochka, Lyubimaya, Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy.”

     “Pasha, I cannot return your love. I never want to cause you pain. You should give your heart to someone who can be with you,” she whispered as she caressed his chest and stared into his eyes.

     “Lizochka, Ty yedinstvennyy ya zhelayu. Ya budu zdes, kogda vy nuzhdayetes vo mne.”

     “Pasha you are such a dear man,” she said kissing him softly. They made love again.

     In the morning, they shared breakfast together. “Pasha when Master Gallia comes tomorrow, I do not want you to be there. This will be difficult enough without seeing you,” Pavel looked hurt as he gazed at her over his tea. He nodded.

     That night, they shared dinner together and then made love one last time. It was slow, sweet, and melancholy. When they finished, they held each other for a few minutes. Elise rose and returned to her quarters for the night. She did not sleep well.

      In the morning, she placed the last of her belongings into the Starfleet issued dufflebag and dressed in her Jedi robes. She started with the cream-colored wrap shirt and then the muddy grey, baggy trousers. She put on the wrap jacket and then the reddish-brown boots that came to just below her knees. She put on the wide, matching leather belt and then hung her lightsaber on the belt. The last thing she put on was the reddish-brown, hooded cloak. She said good-bye to Jen who had watched the show with intense fascination. Jen kissed her cheek and hugged her.

     “What am I supposed to say to you, again?” she asked.

     “May the Force be with you, Jen.” Elise smiled at her.

     “May the Force be with you, too, Roomie.” She picked up her duffle bag and left the cabin for the last time. Crewmembers turned to stare at her as she walked down the corridors. She took the turbolift to Bridge. Uhura stood up when she stepped onto the Bridge. She crossed over to Elise and kissed her cheek. Kirk spun his chair around to see the commotion. He gasped at the sight but quickly recovered. Spock turned from his post when he heard Kirk gasp. Sulu turned and gave her a broad smile and proud nod of approval. Pavel gave her a melancholy smile. He was bursting with pride for her but he had never felt farther away from her than he did at this moment. She stowed her bag under that console near her feet and took her assigned post.

     At the appointed time, the Enterprise came out of warp at the appointed co-ordinates. The red and white Jedi ship was already waiting for them. A small shuttle pod launched from the main ship and floated over to the Enterprise. Kirk rose from his seat and Elise picked up her duffle bag and headed to the turbolift. Spock walked over to join them, and Chekov sprang from his seat.

     “Sair, may I accompany you to the hangar deck?” Kirk nodded quickly then noticed the stricken look that flashed across Elise’s face. Chekov took the duffle bag from her and slung it over his shoulder. He took her hand and held it tight. “I am sorry, but I could not sit on the Bridge as you left.” She sighed and nodded.

     When the turbolift arrived at hangar deck, Kirk and Spock discreetly turning their backs and walked quickly ahead of the two junior officers. Pavel steered Elise into a corner. He dropped the bag, took her in his arms, and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back just as passionately. He broke off the kiss and kissed her forehead tenderly.

     “Do svidaniya i Bog vam sokhranit v bezopasnosti, Lizochka, Dorogaya.”

     “May the Force be with you, Pavel Andreievich, Dorogoy,” she squeezed his hand. They walked to the airlock just as the doors were opening. The tall, stately Tholothian woman stepped out of the small shuttle pod.

     She bowed slightly to the two officers. “Welcome aboard, Master Gallia. It is good to see you again; I believe you remember my First Officer, Spock.” The Jedi held up her hand and offered Spock the Vulcan salute, which he returned.

     She looked beyond Spock to where Elise and Chekov were standing at attention. “This is my Chief Navigator, Lieutenant, Junior Grade Pavel Chekov. I believe you know Mister Grayson.”

     “Yes, Captain. I remember Mister Chekov.” She bowed to the young officer. “I understand you will be leaving for the ship for further schooling and a new position.” She smiled at him. He smiled and nodded back.

     “May I offer you the ship’s hospitality by joining my officers for a luncheon in my dining room, Master Gallia?”

     “No thank you, Captain. Perhaps another time. We have another appointment to keep and I must brief my Padawan on the mission.” She gave the Captain a warm smile. Elise picked up her duffle bag and brushed her hand across Pavel’s arm. She looked him straight in the face and smiled sadly, as she turned.

     “Captain Kirk, thank you for allowing me to serve. May the Force be with you and the crew,” she said in her cool aristocratic manner. Kirk smiled, “May the Force be with you, Mister Grayson.” She turned to Spock and raised her hand in the Vulcan salute.

     _“Live long and Prosper, Spock, Son of Sarek."_ Spock raised his hand in the Vulcan salute in return.

     “ _May the Force be with you, Elisevah, Daughter of Daria._ ” She turned and walked towards Master Gallia and then fell in behind her. The two Jedi bowed to the Starfleet officers and then stepped aboard the small shuttle.

     The Starfleet officers stepped back into the corridor. The airlock closed and the sirens sounded as the doors opened. Pavel ran up to the Observation Deck above them and stood close to the window. He watched the shuttle pod rise from the deck and float out the doors.

     “Goodbye, Lizochka. Until we meet again.”

                                                                        End of Ensigns

                                                                 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizochka, Lyubimaya, Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy. (Лизочка, Любимая, Я люблю тебя всей душой.)-Liza, Darling, I love you with all my heart (soul).
> 
> Ty yedinstvennyy ya zhelayu. Ya budu zdes, kogda vy nuzhdayetes vo mne. (Ты единственный я желаю. Я буду здесь, когда вы нуждаетесь во мне.) -You're the one I want. I'll be here when you need me.
> 
> Do svidaniya i Bog vam sokhranit v bezopasnosti, Lizochka, Dorogaya.  
> (До свидания и Бог вам сохранить в безопасности, Лизочка, Дорогая.)-  
> Goodbye and God keep you safe, Liza, Darling.


End file.
